Un Inesperado Encuentro
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Un compromiso impuesto obliga a Lady Candice Ardley a huir de su natal Escocia con la ayuda de su hermana, e ir en busca de su hermano mayor William Albert Ardley, sin imaginar que durante aquella aventura conocería al gran amor de su vida. TerryFic.
1. Chapter 1

—_Hola mis bellas chicas, aquí estoy de regreso; saben que la última vez que revisé mis apuntes junto con los apuntes de entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio me encontré con esta Historia y otra mas de la cuales solo había escrito la descripción, pero tengo por costumbre escribir notas a manera de recordatorio de como irá cada historia y tras leerlas me dije:_

_**"A lo que te truje Chencha" **_

_jajajaja y aquí estoy nuevamente dando lata , espero como siempre sea del agrado de cada una de ustedes._

—_Trataré como siempre de actualizar seguido a excepción de los fines de semana _;)_._

—_No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus likes, ya que estos y el cariño de ustedes son la mejor la paga que recibo y no saben cuanto lo agradezco, me motivan a seguir escribiendo cada cosa que viene a mi loca cabecita _

—_Ahora si, sin mas, vamos a comenzar con esta nueva aventura, pónganse el cinturón, __porque aquí vamos __;)_

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Prólogo

Escocia 1890

Luego que su hermano mayor partiera a Londres, la vida de Lady Candice Ardley de tan solo diecinueve años de edad, se vuelve un total desastre, luego que su Tía quien se suponía debía cuidar de ella en ausencia de su hermano, la compromete con un joven miembro de la nobleza Inglesa.

Aquel compromiso impuesto, obliga a Lady Candice Ardley a huir de su natal Escocia con la ayuda de su hermana, e ir en busca de su hermano mayor William Albert Ardley, sin imaginar que durante aquella aventura conocería al gran amor de su vida.

—_**Quien se a creído **_—Lady Candice vociferó —_**jamás aceptaré ese absurdo compromiso**_ —bufó —_**primero me escapo de esta jaula de oro antes que aceptar tal cosa —**_fueron sus palabras.

Londres 1890...

Por su parte Lord Terruce Grantchester, tras ser anunciado que debe viajar a Escocia para concretar lo que sería su compromiso matrimonial con una jovencita de la aristocracia de aquella región, se ve obligado a huir de Londres antes de hacer tal viaje y cumplir con lo que se suponía era su deber, para con aquella joven frívola y mimada.

—_**Primero me lanzo del despeñadero antes de asumir un compromiso con esa jovencita**_ —farfulló en antes de ingresar al salon de baile de la casa señorial de sus padres.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Uno

_**El león no es como lo pintan, las apariencias engañan **__**;)**_

—Lamento incordiarla Tia, pero sépanlo de una vez, por mucho que pertenezca a una familia noble Inglesa, no me comprometeré con ese despreciable hombre, ¡por Dios! ¿Es que acaso no ha escuchado la fama que tiene?.

—Candice, ahora que William no se encuentra en casa, yo soy la responsable de velar por ti.

—¿Y cree que el absurdo compromiso con ese hombre es la mejor manera de cuidar de mi?

—Si —respondió la mujer mayor —no tines otra opción, debes obedecer —fue la sentencia de Lady Elroy Ardley.

—Siempre hay opciones querida Tía —respondió Lady Candice con altanería saliendo de la biblioteca con las mejillas encendidas a causa de la ira e indignación que inundaba sus entrañas.

—Candice —gritó una encolerizada Lady Elroy —debes estar preparada a las ocho de la noche, tu prometido viene en camino desde Londres para concretar el compromiso, así que no toleraré una descortesía de tu parte.

—En ese caso, envíe un mensajero para que le salga al paso y le anuncie que se ahorre el viaje hasta aquí, porque no pienso bajar ni mucho menos aceptar ese absurdo compromiso —respondió la joven desde la segunda planta.

—Lo harás, así tenga que traerte arrastras —sentenció la mujer.

—Eso lo veremos —respondió la joven de manera insolente girándose sobre sus talones y dejando a una furiosa Lady Elroy a mitad de la sala de estar, mientras ella ingresaba furiosa en su habitación.

—_**Quien se a creído **_—comenzó a parlotear sola mientras daba vueltas en círculo por toda la habitación —_**jamás aceptaré ese absurdo compromiso**_ —bufó —_**primero me escapo de esta jaula de oro antes que aceptar tal cosa —**_Sonrió —eso es —dijo —debo escaparme esta misma noche antes de que ese petulante Inglés llegue a casa —Lady Candice se detuvo su andar —debo de encontrar la manera de hacerlo sin que mi Tía se de cuenta, de lo contrario mi intento de huida sera solo eso, intento —se dijo.

Removió la estorbosa crinolina de debajo de su amplia falda, camino luego hasta la ventana la cual abrió, salió al balcón, sonrió al ver la rama del gran árbol frente a su habitación, se agachó y tomó una soga que mantenía oculta detrás de una maseta, lanzó la soga sobre la rama, tras asegurarse que estaba bien ajustada, se lanzó por los aires hasta quedar fuera de la habitación.

Vigilando a no ser vista por nadie, se dirigió hasta las caballerizas y tras ensillar a Cleopatra, subió a horcajadas y salió de aquella prisión en busca de la única persona que podia ayudarla en esos momentos.

Se detuvo frente a un manantial de aguas cristalinas muy cercana a la casa de su hermana, bajó de la yegua y se agachó para tomar un poco de agua en sus manos y refrescar su rostro, cerró los ojos en el momento en que la fresca agua entraba en contacto con su blanca y tersa piel, abrió sus ojos lentamente, respingó en el momento en que sus ojos quedaron abiertos completamente ya que vio a travez del reflejo del agua una mujer que la vía de una manera tan penetrante que tuvo miedo.

—No tema milady, no voy hacerle daño alguno, por el contrario deseo ayudarla.

—¡Ayudarme!, ¿como podría usted hacerlo si apenas me conoce? —quiso saber Candy.

—Conozco mucho mas de usted de lo cree milady —la mujer sonrió —Se que quieren obligarla a aceptar un compromiso no deseado y que está pensando en la manera de huir para poder evitarlo.

—¿Como se ha enterado? —preguntó la rubia erguida ante aquellas palabras y la mirada penetrante de aquella mujer que la tenía temerosa .

—Lo he visto todo a travez de un sueño antes de que suceda y he viajado hasta aquí para que cumpla con su destino.

—¿Cumplir con mi destino? —Lady Candice dio un paso atrás, realmente las palabras de aquella mujer la tenían desconcertada.

—Así es —respondió la mujer —no tema todo irá bien si cumple todo cuanto le diga.

—¿Como pretende que haga tal cosa si apenas la conozco? —preguntó la joven muerta de miedo.

—Ese no es problema —respondió la mujer —mi nombre es Paulina, pero puede llamarme Pony y estoy a su servicio milady —se presentó mostrando una amigable y cálida sonrisa al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

—Soy Lady Candice Ardley —se presentó la joven y tras ver la sonrisa sincera en los labios de aquella mujer repuso —pero usted puede llamarme Candy —le devolvió la sonrisa —Y bien Pony, dígame, que debo hacer para salir bien librada de todo esto?

—Antes que nada tiene que saber que no puede escapar de su destino —le dijo Pony con una sonrisa —por esa razón me encuentro aquí, para que cumpla con él y vaya a su encuentro y debe hacerlo sola —Pony extendió un costal desgastado el cual Candy tomó —deberá usar esto para que pueda salir sin ser descubierta.

—Pero necesito que alguien me ayude.

Pony sonrió —No tenga cuidado, todo está preparado para que como está escrito, esta misma noche se encontrará con su destino.

—¿Cómo? —musitó una sorprendida Candy.

—Siga su camino, hasta la casa de su hermana Rosemary, ella no dudará en ayudarla.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Como se lo dije al principio, hay muchas cosas que sé sobre usted, pero no me es permitido revelarlas, poco a poco usted las irá descubriendo y deber afrontarlas con valentía y seguridad —Pony se dio la media vuelta para emprender su viaje de regreso.

—Aguarde —Candy la detuvo —¿Como sabré que estoy en el camino correcto? —preguntó intrigada.

—Aquí —respondió Pony tocando su pecho a la altura del corazón —escúchelo siempre y él le dará las respuestas que busca —completó y comenzó a andar.

—Gracias —dijo Candy permaneciendo de pie, viendo como la figura de aquella amable mujer se perdía en el bosque.

Candy no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que había salido de su casa rumbo a la casa de su hermana Rosemary, hasta que se dio cuenta que el sol se había movido de posición.

Decidida, subió a su yegua y la azuzó para llegar a casa de su hermana lo antes posible.

Conforme avanzaba, las palabras de la mujer que le apareció en el camino no dejaban de martillar en su cabeza.

—Encontrarme con mi destino —dijo mientras desmotaba.

Dos rebeldes rizos salían de su peinado, permitiéndole al viento y los demás elementos de la atmósfera que jugaran con ellos.

Desmontó y mientras avanzaba de las caballerizas a la casa de su hermana, Lady Candice cojeaba un poco, cada paso que daba era una dolorosa tortura para su trasero.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo pueden los hombres cabalgar a horcajadas todo el tiempo? —se preguntó mientras masajeaba su magullado trasero.

—¿Candice, donde te habías metido? , ¿Sucedió algo? —Tia Elroy envió a uno de los empleados preguntando por ti, ¿Esta todo bien? —Rosemary salió a su encuentro acribillándola con un sin número de preguntas.

Candy suspiró

—Me detuve en el manantial que se encuentra de camino hacía aquí —respondió la primera pregunta —Como verás estoy en una pieza —dijo respondiendo la segunda interrogante omitiendo su encuentro con aquella misteriosa mujer que le salió al paso —Todo estaría de maravilla si a nuestra flamante Tia no se le hubiese ocurrido la grandiosa idea de comprometerme con un petulante noble Ingles a quien ni siquiera conozco.

—Queeeeeeee —gritó Rosemary ante las palabras de su hermana menor —¿Como que te ha comprometido? Ella no puede hacer tal cosa, tu estas bajo la custodia de Bert.

—Al parecer nuestra Tia se ha tomado muy en serio su papel que en caso Albert no esté en casa, ella toma las riendas de todo —resopló.

—Las riendas del manejo de la casa no de tu vida —replicó Rosemary

—Pues ella no lo tiene claro —Candy cubrió su rostro con ambas manos —¿Puedes creer que me ordenó que estuviera preparada a las ocho de la noche para que finalmente conociera a quien se supone es mi prometido?

—¿A caso ha perdido el juicio? —dijo la pacifica Rosemary comenzando a alterarse.

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto.

—Está de sobra decirte que puedes quedarte aquí, puedo enviarle un mensaje a Tia Elroy y decirle que permanecerás conmigo hasta el regreso de Bert.

—Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero eso no servirá de nada, en cuanto tu mensajero cumpla con su encomienda, Tia Elroy enviara a alguien para que me lleve por la fuerza, sabes lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propene.

—¿Que harás ahora?, imagino que tu traviesa cabecita ha planeado algo para salir bien librada de esto

—Rose, lo único que se me ocurre es escaparme de casa —no aceptaré un compromiso sin amor, el día que lo haga lo haré como lo hicieron Vicent y tú.

—¿Escaparte? —Es acaso que el doctor Michael y tu...

—Claro que no, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que me gusta la medicina, el doctor Michael es un buen amigo quien amablemente me está enseñando un poco de lo mucho que sabe —sonrió —a escondidas de Tía Elroy por supuesto.

—Ya veo —musitó Rosemary —¿y hacía donde se supone que escaparas?

—A Londres —respondió la joven rubia.

—¿Y que harás en Londres tu sola?

—Iré a buscar a Albert, no regresaré a Escocia hasta que lo encuentre y disuelva ese tonto compromiso.

—¿Y que garantía tienes que Bert se encuentre en Londres?

—La última misiva que envió venía de allá.

—Y si cuando llegues, Bert se ha desplazado a otro sitio, ¿que harás, con quien te hospedarás?

—No lo sé —respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, pues no había pensado en eso.

—Creo saber quien puede ayudarte —dijo Rosemary tomando las manos de su hermana menor después de un prolongado silencio.

—¿En verdad? — dijo Candy animada.

—Si —respondió Rosemary —el administrador de Bert puede ayudarte, su nombre es George Johnson, tiene su oficina en Londres, escribiré una misiva explicándole tu situación, se la entregaras cuando llegues a él.

—¿Eso significa que me ayudaras a escapar? —preguntó Candy esperanzada.

—Claro —respondió Rosemary con una sonrisa —No permitiré que te obliguen a aceptar un compromiso que no deseas.

—Gracias hermana —Candy se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Descuida pequeña, le prometí a mamá que cuidaría de ti y eso es precisamente lo que haré —sonrió —te ayudaré a escapar pero no lo harás sola y mucho menos sobre cleopatra, lo harás en una calesa, Dorothy te acompañará, por si llegas a necesitar algo.

—¿Pero que pasará con Cleopatra?

—Déjalo de mi cuenta —respondió Rosemary acariciando los cabellos de su hermana menor.

Candy montó la calesa junto a Dorothy y salió de los terrenos de su hermana, olvidando por completo los consejos y recomendaciones de la mujer que le apareció en el camino.

Sonrió imaginando la cara de poker que pondría su estirada Tia cuando se diera cuenta que ella no estaba en casa a las ocho de la noche.

Con una de sus manos soltó su cabello del perfecto peinado, permitiéndole al viento mover su dorada cabellera con total libertad, mientras que con la otra sostenía las riendas.

Cerró sus ojos y aspiró la fresca brisa otoñal, la cual le sabía a libertad.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente en el momento en que la calesa en la que viajaba junto a Dorothy se salía del camino.

Tomó las riendas con fuerza para retomar el control perdido, suspiró en tanto logró su objetivo y emprendió la marcha de regreso al camino; de pronto escuchó el sonido de un click seguido por los relinchos y el ruido de dolor del caballo.

Candy junto a Dorothy salieron expulsadas de la calesa volando por los aires y cayendo de bruces en el duro suelo.

—Aush —se quejó la rubia mientras se ponía en pie al tiempo que sobaba su dolorido trasero.

—Milady la calesa ha quedado destrozada —dijo Dorothy señalando lo que quedaba de su medio de transporte —¿ Que haremos ahora, como llegaremos a Londres?

De pronto, las palabras de la mujer que encontró cuando iba camino a casa de su hermana hicieron eco en la cabeza de Candy.

_**"No puede escapar de su destino, por esa razón me encuentro aquí, para que cumpla con él y vaya a su encuentro y debe hacerlo sola"**_

—Eso es —musitó Candy saliendo de sus cavilaciones y comprendiendo que lo que estaba sucediendo era solamente un presagio —Como he podido olvidarlo —dijo caminando hasta la destrozada calesa y sacando el costal que aquella mujer le entregara.

Candy caminó de regreso hasta donde se encontraba Dorothy.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta mi querida Dorothy, te diré que yo debo llegar a Londres aunque tenga que hacerlo a pie.

—¿Milady se encuentra bien? —una espantada Dorothy preguntó tocando con el dorso de su mano la frente de la joven, creyendo que el golpe había afectado su razonamiento.

—Todo esta bien Dorothy —respondió Lady Candice con una amplia sonrisa —esto es lo que haremos, en vista que la calesa está totalmente destrozada y Cesar lastimado, tu regresarás a casa de Rosemary y yo seguiré mi camino, estamos cerca de Gretna Green, me hospedaré en una posada y al amanecer tomaré una diligencia que me lleve a Londres, como verás estoy decidida a llegar a Londres a como dé lugar.

Dorothy negó con la cabeza

—Milady no es propio que una dama ande sin la compañía de su carabina.

—No te preocupes Dorothy estaré bien —Candy le palmeó el hombro y acto seguido se internó en el oscuro bosque para vestirse con lo que había en aquel viejo costal.

—Atrás, atrás —dijo Dorothy golpeando con un palo a quien de la nada había aparecido en la oscuridad de la noche —¿que le has hecho a milady?.

—¡Aush! —Dorothy soy yo, Candice

—Milady —Dorothy lanzó el palo —lo lamento —se disculpó —creí que se trataba de un ladrón de camino.

—Pegas fuerte —dijo la rubia sobando su adolorido brazo.

—¿Que hace vestida de esa manera?

—Te dije que llegaré a Londres a como de lugar.

—Pero Milady insisto en que es peligroso que lo haga sola.

—Dorothy no sé si no te has dado cuenta el problema en el que estamos —dijo Candy señalando la destrozada calesa y al lastimado caballo —no podemos seguir juntas, Cesar necesita atención y yo no puedo volver a casa —Candy puso los brazos en jarra —por lo tanto —dijo en tono que no daba lugar a replica —tu regresarás a casa de mi hermana y yo seguiré mi camino.

Sin quedarle otra opción Dorothy asintió

—De acuerdo, pero debe prometerme que se cuidará milady.

—Te lo prometo —Candy sonrió.

Luego de darle las instrucciones a Dorothy, Candy emprendió su camino hacía Gretna Green, estaba decidida a llegar a Londres y buscar a su hermano hasta por debajo de las piedras de ser necesario y si tenía que recorrer el resto del camino a pie lo haría

Se juró que no regresaría a su casa sin su hermano mayor, prefería permanecer en Londres y trabajar en lo que fuera antes de volver a la prisión, porque si, en eso se había convertido su casa desde que su hermano no estaba en ella.

Continuará...

—Gracias por leer y espero de todo corazón disfruten de esta nueva aventura y dejen volar su imaginación a medida avanzan en la lectura ;).

—Trataré como siempre que no haya tanto drama, para eso tenemos la serie animada jajajaja .


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dos

Tras ser informado que debía viajar a Escocia para pedir formalmente la mano de quien se suponía era su prometida, Terruce Grantchester con la ayuda de sus amigos planeó la manera como escaparía de aquel maldito suicidio a su soltería.

Ni loco haría lo que sus padre pretendían, prefería mil veces lanzarse de un despeñadero antes de hacer tal cosa.

Bajó las escaleras de la enorme mansión en las afueras de Londres, tomó una bocanada de aire al tomar el pomo de la puerta del salon de baile donde se llevaba a cabo la primera fiesta de la temporada donde las jovencitas en edad casadera asistían en busca de un buen prospecto para un matrimonio provechoso.

Rodó los ojos al ver como las jovencitas en el salon de baile abanicaban sus pestañas mientras él pasaba a un lado de ellas.

Arqueó una de sus cejas al ver la sonrisa de quien se suponía seria su prometida a partir del día siguiente algo que obviamente no sucedería.

"Sonríe mientras puedas mocosa mimada, porque te aseguro que mañana llorarás y yo reiré" —dijo internamente.

—Al fin apareces Grantchester —Stair se acercó a él junto a su hermano Archie.

—¿Está todo preparado para mi huida?

—Aun no entiendo porque quieres huir, no te has dado cuenta que te estás volviendo viejo y necesitas una buena chica para formar una familia, además las jóvenes Escocesas son bastante hermosas —Dijo Archie suspirando

—Eso es cierto Terry —secundó Stair imitando a su hermano menor.

—Ustedes lo dicen por que tienen a dos bellas Escocesas como prometidas —respondió el castaño —yo en cambio —arrugó la nariz —a esa frívola mocosa engreída —Terry miró de reojo a la joven rubia quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras conversaba con la odiosa Elisa Leagan.

—Terry no me parece que Lady Susana sea lo que dices.

Terry bufó —te quiero ver conversando con ella por cinco minutos —Terry mostró su fastidio.

Stair arqueó una ceja —Terry nadie puede obligarte a asumir ese compromiso si no lo deseas.

—Lo sé —respondió el castaño —es por esa razón que esta misma noche desapareceré de la mirada de todos por unos cuantos días —dijo mirando la manera como Lady Susana abanicaba sus pestañas —. Terry no podía negar que la chica era hermosa pero igual de molesta que un estorboso grano en su trasero, realmente la belleza física de Lady Susana se veía apocada por lo hueco de su cabeza, algo que al joven marqués le resultaba fastidiosamente exasperante, pues la joven no paraba de parlotear idioteces, en conclusión no había un punto de conexión entre ellos para mantener una charla que se pudiera decir interesante, algo que Terry buscaba en una jovencita en edad casadera.

—Ve a bailar con ella Archie —dijo Terry al ver como Lady Susana se acercaba peligrosamente hasta donde se encontraban —entrentenla en tanto yo me marcho.

—¿Del baile? —preguntó Archie.

—Si —respondió Terry —y entre mas pronto lo haga mejor.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —dijo un sorprendido Stair —apenas a cabas de entrar al salon de baile, no puedes marcharte ahora mismo y dejar plantada a tu hermana, este es su primer baile y estoy seguro que querrá bailar con su hermano mayor.

—No, no lo he echo, es solo que no pienso acceder a un tonto compromiso con esa jovencita cabeza hueca —respondió —me iré a la villa de Escocia, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver y no precisamente formalizar el tonto compromiso en el que mis padres pretenden amarrarme.

—Terry no puedes marcharte ahora, ha llovido durante largas horas y la carretera estará echa un desastre para que viajes en un carruaje —intervino Stair.

—En ese caso, tomaré solo a Teodora y cabalgaré hasta allá, si veo que el camino es peligroso me detendré en la posada de Gretna Green, esta es la segunda semana del mes, y los propietarios de aquel lugar resguardan una habitación para mi, aguardaré ahí hasta que el clima sea favorable.

—Y si tu hermana nos pregunta por ti, ¿que le diremos?

—Le dirán que se me presentó una emergencia y que tuve que ir a resolverla.

—Con lo perspicaz que es, sabes perfectamente que no nos creerá una sola palabra.

Terry suspiró reconociendo que sus amigos tenían razón, Karen no se creería esa tonta explicación —díganle la verdad, de todos modos a Karen le desagrada Lady Susana y creo que será una buena aliada, además no es mentira que tengo algo que resolver en Escocia y ustedes mejor que nadie lo saben.

—¿Sigues con ese asunto?

—Si —respondió Terry —no puedo simplemente hacerme el desentendido sabiéndolo.

La aniñada voz de Lady Susana hizo que los amigos dieran fin a su charla

—Milord.

—Buenas noches milady —Terry fingió una sonrisa —justo ahora Archie me decía que le pediría un baile.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó una sorprendida Lady Susana dejando su boca abierta.

—¿Yo? —musitó Archie arqueando ambas cejas e imitando la acción sorprendida de Lady Susana.

Stair se mordió los labios para no reír y Archie le dirigió una mirada asesina a Terry, pero no quedándole de otra tuvo que seguir el juego de su amigo.

—Claro, claro —corrigió Archie mostrando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa forzada, ya le cobraría a su amigo tremendo suplicio —recién le decía a Terry que me encantaría bailar con usted —Archie hizo una reverencia —¿milady, sería tan amable de concederme la siguiente pieza de baile?

—Si claro —respondió Lady Susana con una tonta sonrisa.

Archie se las arregló como pudo para ofrecer su brazo al de Lady Susana y dirigirla a la pista de baile, agradeciendo internamente que su prometida no estuviera presente; mientras caminaba, Archie miró hacia atrás para taladrar a Terry con la mirada pero el muy desgraciado ya se había esfumado del salon de baile.

Terry no podía perder tiempo, como el escurridizo y cotizado soltero que era hasta el momento, se deslizó fuera a toda prisa, evitando a su madre, a su padre y a su pequeña hermana, y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación. Metió algunas cosas en una maleta, agarró la billetera, la capa que lo resguardaría de la lluvia y bajó sigilosamente por las escaleras de servicio —. Salió al exterior, y vio el amplio jardín de su casa encharcado.

Amaba Londres, pero le encantaba pasar tiempo en la villa de Escocia ubicada en el campo, unos cuantos kilómetros antes de llegar a Edimburgo, en donde podia descansar del ruido de la ciudad y hacer lo que tanto amaba, no obstante su tranquilidad emocional estaba a punto de irse al diablo si accedía al compromiso con Lady Susana, ante tan horrible perspectiva, Terry apresuró el paso y se dirigió a los establos a grandes zancadas.

Luego de ensillar a Teodora, de un salto se montó sobre ella y salió a todo galope a lo que era su libertad.

Con sus ropas empapadas, los pies al punto de ampollas y castañeando los dientes , Lady Candice llegó a la posada de Gretna Green.

Las risas de los borrachos en el interior del lugar le recordó que debía actuar como un chico, razón por la cual haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas controló sus temblores.

Respiró profundamente al escuchar las fanfarronerías que aquellos despreciables hombres decían, en el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraban serían presas fáciles de cualquiera y a ella se le apetecía que uno de ellos se le pusiera al frente para poner en práctica los certeros golpes que su hermano Albert le hubo enseñado.

Lady Candice, apretó los labios al ver el aspecto de aquel lugar, arrugó la nariz al percibir el olor a cerveza derramada en el piso, el lugar sin duda lucía deplorable, haciendo de tripas corazón, Lady Candice se abrió paso, pues no tenia otra opción, debía hospedarse en aquel lugar y aguardar a que el mal tiempo le permitiera seguir su camino.

—Necesito una habitación para pasar la noche —gritó Candy imitando una voz masculina de acuerdo a su atuendo para ser escuchada.

—Lamento informarle que estamos llenos —respondió la mujer detrás del aparador

Escuchar aquello provocó que a Candy se le encogiera el estómago, pero no lo demostró, necesitaba mantener la calma, de no haber habitación disponible estaba dispuesta a dormir en cualquier rincón que le ofrecieran e incluso en el establo, aquello era preferible que volver a tras y aceptar aquel absurdo compromiso.

—¿Puedo hablar con el dueño?

—Claro —respondió la chica mostrándole con su mano el lugar donde se encontraba un hombre entrado en años junto a una mujer de similar aspecto.

Candy cruzó la estancia en pasos rápidos.

—Esta noche es el comienzo de la temporada Frank, he escuchado que finalmente la soltería del marqués Terruce Grantchester ha llegado a su fin —decía la mujer

—Dudo mucho que eso sea cierto Gloria, conociendo lo escurridizo que es Lord Terruce es poco probable que eso suceda.

—Eso es cierto —respondió Gloria.

—Buenas noches —saludó Candy tras carraspear su garganta para hacerse notar —disculpen que interrumpa, pero me preguntaba si hay alguna habitación disponible.

—Estamos llenos —respondió el hombre mirando a Candy con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo comprendo —respondió Candy al tiempo que apretaba los labios para evitar que maldiciones salieran de sus labios.

—Oh vamos Frank, seguro podemos encontrar un rinconcito para este pobre muchacho que se ve tan cansado.

—Lo estoy, bella dama —dijo Candy con galantería masculina —mi caballo se ha lesionado y mi ayudante de cámara ha tenido que volver a casa para que el animal reciba la atención debida y he caminado bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a este lugar.

—Gloria, la única habitación disponible es la que Lord Terruce reserva cada dos semanas.

—En ese caso el chico puede ocuparla.

—No —respondió el hombre —esta es la semana que...

—Dudo mucho que la necesite —Gloria lo interrumpió —recuerda que es el comienzo de la temporada y la primera fiesta será precisamente en la casa de los Duques de Grantchester en las afueras de Londres, en donde aprovecharán la ocasión para presentar en sociedad a Lady Karen, ademas en caso que se le ocurriera venir, sabes que Lord Terruce es un buen chico y no le molestará en lo absoluto compartir su habitación con este apuesto jovencito.

—Lord Terruce, es todo menos buen chico —intervino uno de los borrachos —es el claro ejemplo de todos los vicios propios de la gran ciudad, es un calavera de primer orden y puede que también un proxeneta, si te descuidas chico hasta tu puedes caer bajo sus encantos.

Candy apretó los labios para ahogar un chillido que amenazó en salir de su garganta.

—Cállate Sam —dijo Gloria frunciendo el ceño —sabes que esos son solo cotilleos.

El hombre rió e ignorando las palabras de Gloria prosiguió

—Yo que tu muchacho me alejaría de él, no creo que sea una buena influencia para un chico de tu edad, se dice que conoce y muy afondo todos y cada uno de los burdeles de la región —Completó alejándose mientras reía.

Candy se puso rígida ante tal descripción, definitivamente el tal Lord Terruce era todo menos buena persona como la señora Gloria pretendía hacerle creer.

—No hagas caso de lo que Sam a dicho —dijo Gloria —son solo cotilleos.

—Tienes razón —intervino Frank volviendo a la charla original —el chico puede ocupar esa habitación —¿Cual es tu nombre muchacho y cual es tu destino?

—Ca... —Candy se mordió los labios y se dio un golpe mental por la metida de pata que estuvo a punto de dar, no podía utilizar su nombre ¿verdad? —Carl White —respondió utilizando el nombre de su tío materno —y me dirijo a Londres.

—¿A Londres? —preguntó un extrañado Frank mirando al chico frente a el con total detenimiento —¿Cuantos años tienes?, no serás un chico malcriado que se ha escapado de casa ¿verdad?.

—No señor, —respondió Candy —le aseguro que soy mayor de lo que aparento,

—Seguro tienes entre doce a trece años —intervino Gloria —No intentes embaucarnos, caballerete. Hemos criado tres hijos. Ya se está acabando el día y no tienes la más mínima sombra de barba —dijo Gloria riendo.

Candy ahogó un suspiro, eso de fingir ser un hombre era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

—¿En qué estará pensando tu madre para dejarte viajar solo de esta manera? —preguntó Gloria chasqueando la lengua.

—Mi madre murió hace unos años, señora. Vivo con mi anciana tía. —respondió Candy tragando con dificultad su propia saliva.

—De todas maneras, no puedo entender que nadie, ni siquiera una tía, por muy anciana que sea, deje que un jovencito como tú viaje solo a Londres —dijo Frank mirando al chico con ojos entrecerrados.

—Le aseguro señor que a mi tía esto no le ha gustado nada. Pero yo quería irme por encima de todo, verá, voy a visitar a mi hermano y no me habría detenido en Gretna Green de no haber sido por el inconveniente con mi carruaje y mi caballo, a esta hora ya estaría llegando a Londres.

—Un muchacho de tu edad no debería viajar solo. Hay hombres..., y también mujeres, claro, perversos en cada recodo, ávidos de aprovecharse de un mozalbete como tú, recién salido del cascarón. Apuesto lo que sea a que tu hermano no tiene la más mínima idea acerca de cómo hacerse cargo de ti. ¿Qué edad tienes?.

—Diecinueve —respondió Candy.

Frank achicó sus ojos, había algo en aquel chico que le inquietaba.

—Oh vamos Frank deja de ver al chico de esa manera, lo estás asustando, mejor accede a darle la habitación que queda.

—De acuerdo Gloria, tu ganas —dijo Frank después de pensarlo por un tiempo considerable —No creo que Lord Terruce venga esta noche, ayuda al chico a acomodarse, préstale una pijama seca y limpia o pescará un resfriado si permanece con esas húmedas prendas.

Gloria sonrió —acompáñame jovencito —dijo Gloria poniéndose de pie y emprendiendo la marcha —no logro comprender como es que tu tia te ha permitido viajar solo con este mal tiempo —le dijo mientras le entregaba ropa limpia y seca.

—No viajaba solo señora, lo hacia con mi ayuda de cámara, pero a raíz del accidente se vió obligado a regresar a casa —respondió Candy aceptando las prendas.

—Si claro, lo había olvidado —dijo Gloria deteniéndose de pronto —esta es la habitación, cámbiate de ropa y descansa —Gloria se despidió.

Candy ingresó a la habitación sorprendiéndose de la belleza de todo a su alrededor, desde las cortinas, la silla frente a la chimenea y la ropa de la enorme cama eran de un azul oscuro.

Cuando su verde mirada se posó en la enorme cama imaginando que ahí reposaba Lord Terruce Grantchester, arrugó la nariz al recordar las palabras de Sam imaginando la cantidad de mujeres que habrían retozado con aquel calavera sobre aquella enorme cama.

Dejando de lado sus escrúpulos, luego de deshacerse de las ropas mojadas y vestirse con la ropa limpia y seca, luego de pensarlo decidió dejarse la peluca que cubría su cabello, aunque era tarde y probablemente nadie mas llegar a esa hora, no quiso correr riesgo de ser descubierta.

Removió finalmente la colcha y se metió bajo de ellas con el único propósito de descansar.

Cuatro horas mas tarde, Terry maldecía el hecho de no haberle hecho caso a sus amigos de no salir en ese momento, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que estuvo a punto de de caer y Teodora con él.

En lugar de huir debió hablar con sus padres y decirles que no aceptaría aquel absurdo compromiso, pero ahora debía hacerle frente a su pésima decisión ya que estaba en medio de la nada y expuesto a caer en cualquier despeñadero.

¿Y acaso no era eso lo que había dicho? —¡infierno! Una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta era vivirlo ya que estuvo a punto de romperse el cuello en aquella maldita carretera —con aquel mal tiempo le sería imposible llegar a la Villa, tendría que detenerse en la posada de Gretna Green, donde estaba seguro le reservaban la mejor habitación durante esas fechas, aguardaría ahí hasta que el mal tiempo cediera y le permitiera seguir su camino.

Terry se detuvo frente a las caballerizas de aquel lugar, bajó de Teodora y pudo advertir la cara de sorpresa Cookie, el mozo de cuadra de la posada, al verlo llegar a esas horas de la madrugada.

—Milord no lo esperábamos hoy —dijo el joven con una sonrisa —la posada esta a reventar, muchas personas se han detenido para resguardarse de esta tormenta.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —dijo Terry mirando a su alrededor.

—Vamos a adentro, estoy seguro que la señora Gloria estará encantada de recibirlo.

Terry sonrió, realmente la señora Gloria le daba la mejor de las bienvenidas cada vez que él arribaba a aquel lugar.

—Miren quien a llegado —Cookie anunció ingresando a la taberna.

Continuará...

—Con este capítulo queda claro que Candy no es la supuesta prometida de Terry, por ende Terry tampoco es el prometido de Candy ;)

—Por el momento seguiremos comiéndonos las uñas jajajaja


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Tres

Todos en la taberna se giraron para ver al recién llegado

—Pero si es Lord Grantchester, el soltero mas cotizado de todo Londres —comentó un embriagado Augusto Carson .

Terry detestaba a aquel hombre, reprimió el deseo de callarle la boca de un puñetazo.

—Carson, que haces aquí, te hacía en Londres —dijo una mueca que pretendía ser una media sonrisa.

—Bromeas —rió ruidosamente —y perder mi preciada soltería así por así —negó con la cabeza —he venido acompañando a un buen amigo, su familia ha caído en desgracia, el pobre tuvo que huir de Londres cuando lo acreedores estuvieron a punto de cortarle las pelotas, el muy idiota pensó que la mejor solución a todos sus problemas era contraer nupcias con una millonaria joven Escocesa —rió ruidosamente —contaba con el apoyo y aprobación de la tia de la joven, pero al parecer la joven huyó antes de concretar el compromiso, —bebió un trago de cerveza —no conozco a la muchacha, pero con lo que la tia mencionó, me dejó claro que es una chica rebelde, indomable y una arpia de lo peor.

Terry sintió que su sangre hervía en su interior y sus puños estuvieron a punto de estrellarse en el rostro de aquel idiota por referirse a una dama de aquella manera, pero haciendo uso de todo su auto control, contuvo su deseo y en su lugar fingió una carcajada, ya que debía que mantener el perfil de indecente y libertino que le tachaban en aquella region para que nadie se enterara que era lo que realmente hacía mientras permanecía en Escocia.

—Así que iba ponerse la soga al cuello para resolver los problemas financieros de su familia temporalmente, porque si se trata de quien creo que es, seguro volverá a las mesas de apuestas de los salones de Londres antes de que cante un gallo.

—Así parece —respondió Carson tomando un trago de cerveza — Yo no lo haría —negó con la cabeza —por nada del mundo pondría en peligro mi soltería, pero Niel se desesperó, creo que su madre y la tía de la joven están relacionadas de alguna manera, y esta última se ofreció a ayudarlos a salir de aquella situación, pero para ello tenía que comprometerse y luego casarse con su sobrina, así que imagino que Niel dio por echo que todo estaba resuelto, ademas tu mejor que nadie sabes que todas las mujeres son iguales una vez estan en el lecho.

Terry se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras, deseando tener al idiota de Niel frente a él y partirle la cara junto a su amigo Carson, pero una vez más reprimió su deseo, estaba demasiado cansado como para iniciar una trifulca en defensa de los mas débiles, cuando lo único que quería era subir a su habitación y descansar plácidamente.

El joven marqués se vio obligado a seguir escuchando la sarta de idioteses que Carson decía referente a aquella situación.

—Niel creía que domar a la chica seria algo sencillo, ya sabes montarla, cabalgarla hasta quedar saciado —Carson se relamió los labios —pero con esto terminará poniendo los pies en la tierra y se dará cuenta que aquella jovencita no era la indicada, y al final solo lo llenaría de vergüenza.

Terry apretó los puños bajo la mesa, la indignación corrió por su venas, al punto que iba su bilis terminaría explotando de tanto coraje, a él le importaba un pimiento lo que pasara con Niel Leagan, quien le resultaba un desecho inútil de la nobleza, pero la chica era harina de otro costal.

Sintiendo de pronto un instinto protector, Terry preguntó:

—¿Y sabes hacía donde ha huido la muchacha?

—No tengo ni la menor idea —respondió Carson encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo otro trago de cerveza.

—¿Y que hay de sus padres?

—Ambos murieron hace algunos año.

—Habra ido a casa de algún hermano o algún pariente —Terry esperaba que la joven fuera tan sensata para hacer tal cosa y no exponerse a andar sola por ahí, él mejor que nadie sabía los peligros a los que se exponía si decidía hacerlo, lo había visto muchas veces en tantas jovencitas que él haciendo uso de posición social, había ayudado desinteresadamente.

—Su hermana mayor esta casada y si la chica es realmente una arpia, dudo mucho que la reciba y su hermano viaja mucho, así que dudo mucho que le importe que se case con Niel —. Las mujeres solo, sirven para una sola cosa y tu lo sabes muy bien —dijo Carson mostrando una lasciva mirada.

Terry agarró la cerveza con fuerza y se obligó a poner también cara de lujuria.

—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido todo esto? —inquirió — ¿Y cómo se llama la chica?

Carson abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por su evidente interés.

—Me interesa para mi propio uso —dijo Terry rápidamente con un bien entrenado tono lascivo—, sobre todo si es virgen —relamió sus labios.

—Te gustan más sin estrenar, ¿verdad?

Terry hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y dejar que Carson pensara lo que quisiera. Odiaba tener que ocultar sus intenciones reales detrás de una máscara de libertino sin entrañas, pero esa fama le permitía moverse por las peores zonas de la region sin que nadie sospechara sus verdaderos intereses.

—Lo lamento, pero me temo que lo mejor es mantener mi boca cerrada. A Niel no le gustaría que corriera el rumor de que una jovencita ha salido huyendo de él para retozar contigo precisamente . No sería una buena propaganda para sus cualidades amatorias, ¿no te parece? Y estoy seguro de que la chica no está a la altura de tu nivel de exigencia. La tía la describió como una joven baja y flacuchenta, así que es mejor que sigas de lejos.

Sin quedarle mas remedio Terry se resignó a que no podría ayudar a aquella pobre chica por mas que quisiera, no podia seguir insistiendo a que el idiota de Carson le diera mas información.

—Ah, aquí viene Dan —dijo Carson de repente.

Dan Juskin saludó a Terry con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Terry que haces aqui? —No se supone que era la fiesta en casa de tus padres.

Terry se puso de pie, no se le apetecía volver ha hablar sobre aquel asunto pero respondió por cortesía.

—Como ves, me he ido pronto, hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa —ahora si me disculpan debo hablar con Frank, necesito una habitación para poder descansar.

—No se si no te has dado cuenta que el lugar está a reventar y dudo mucho que haya una habitación disponible a no ser que tus recursos como marques logren hacer magia y que frente a ti se aparezca una cálida habitación —Se burló Carson con un tono de voz acerada —te resguardaré una silla para que nos hagas compañía durante el resto de la madrugada.

—Espléndido —respondió Terry de la misma manera, prefiriendo mejor dormir en los establos junto a los caballos que hacer junto a aquel par de idiotas.

—Hola Frank —saludó Terry al dueño de la posada.

—En un momento lo atien...—la voz de Franklin Cambell se perdió en el aire cuando alzo el rostro y vio frente a él al dueño de la reservación del cuarto que horas atrás había cedido a un muchacho que buscaba un sitio donde pasar la noche.

El rostro del hombre perdió todo color, ¿que demonios haría ahora? ¿Como le diría a Lord Terruce que su habitación estaba ocupada por alguien mas y que bien podía compartirla si así lo deseaba?

—Milord, no lo esperábamos —atinó a balbucear Frank con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Cariño, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó la señora Gloria al escuchar como su marido balbuceaba —Lord Terruce —dijo la mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas y sintiendo que se tambaleaba —No lo esperábamos.

Ante la nerviosa actitud de los propietarios de la posada y el saber que esta se encontraba llena, Terry comenzó a sospechar que tendría que dormir sobre la paja de los establos.

Giró su rostro y vio la sonrisa burlona de Carson quien le mostraba una silla en donde podría pasar la noche en compañía de ellos.

Infiernos —pensó —prefería mejor la compañía de los caballos que la de aquel par de idiotas.

—Lamento llegar sin avisar, imagino que no hay espacio en la posada.

—Te dije que no lo hiciéramos —le musitó Frank a su esposa.

—¿Como iba yo a saber que vendría? —respondió la mujer en un susurro.

—¡Disculpen! —Terry interrumpió la pequeña discusión que tenían aquel par.

Armándose de valor Gloria, se dirigió a Terry, asumiendo de esta manera su garrafal error.

—Milord —Gloria se aclaró la garganta —como creíamos que no vendría, convencí a mi esposo para que le cediéramos su habitación a un joven que llegó a media noche, el pobre venía todo empapado y no tuve corazón para dejarlo en algún rincón de la taberna a merced de todos esos borrachos.

—Comprendo —respondió Lord Terruce —me acomodaré en los establos.

—De ninguna manera milord, en todo caso será ese chico quien debe hacerlo, enviaré a Bety ahora mismo para que lo saque.

Imaginar al pobre chico siendo arrastrado escaleras a bajo en plena madrugada, no le pareció un buen espectáculo a Terry.

—No es necesario que haga tal cosa, me acomodaré en los establos.

—No, no, no, de ninguna manera permitiré que haga tal cosa —se apresuró Gloria a decir —usted puede ocupar de igual manera la habitación, claro si no le importa compartirla con el chico.

—Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero el chico pagó por esa habitación.

—No milord —respondió Gloria —no le hemos cobrado puesto que usted ha pagado por adelantado, de haberlo hecho nos volveríamos usureros por rentar la habitación a dos personas en la misma noche —Gloria sonrió de manera nerviosa —el chico está al tanto que esa habitación es suya, así que puede ocuparla.

—¿Que edad tiene el chico?

—Diecinueve —se apresuró a responder Frank

—De acuerdo —dijo Terry, estaba tan cansado que no le estorbaría en lo absoluto que alguien mas estuviera en la cama.

—Gracias por su comprensión milord —Gloria le sonrió.

Luego de comer un poco de estofado de cordero con patatas y una rebanada de tarta de fresa, Terry se despidió de Frank y Gloria y subió las escaleras que lo llevaba hasta su habitación.

Sabiendo que el muchacho dormía, Terry ingresó cuidadosamente, sonrió al ver que el chico tenía su dedo pulgar en su boca, sobre la cara le caían unos mechones rojizos, y algunas pecas le salpicaban la nariz.

—Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y vio la ropa húmeda del muchacho esparcida en el piso, la recoció y la extendió sobre la silla junto al fuego de la chimenea, se dirigió luego al cuarto de baño, lavó sus rostro y sus dientes, caminó de regreso a la habitación, se deshizo una a una de sus prenda de vestir, completamente desnudo, tomó las prendas húmedas y las extendió en el piso, cerca de la chimenea, flexionó su cuello y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo como aquel simple movimiento relajaba sus tensados músculos, camino al lado opuesto de la cama, removió la colcha y se recostó en la cama quedando completamente dormido casi al instante.

Un rayo de luz se colaba por una pequeña ranura de la cortina, Lady Candice se removió perezosamente negándose a abrir los ojos, sentía una deliciosa calidez y un exquisito y embriagante aroma que se negaba a dejar.

De pronto sintió algo duro que presionaba sus nalgas, abrió los ojos abruptamente y cuando lo hizo su corazón se detuvo al verse atrapada por un fuerte brazo y una fuerte pierna.

Removió la colcha de golpe y deseó no haberlo hecho ya que el hombre que yacía dormido estaba completamente desnudo.

De un brinco, Lady Candice salió de la cama, aquella acción tan abrupta provocó que el extraño pervertido abriera los ojos de golpe.

—¿Quien es usted y que cree que hace así? —dijo señalando su desnudez y ocultando la mirada —es usted un pervertido.

Terry arqueó una ceja ante la afeminada reacción del chico frente a él.

Candy se dio cuenta de ello y llenándose de valor alzó el rostro para mirar al extraño frente a ella.

—Le he hecho una pregunta, ¿es que no piensa responder?

—Tranquilo muchacho —dijo Terry al tiempo que salía de la cama dejando a la vista toda su desnudez.

¡Infiernos!, Lady Candice abrió los ojos tan enormemente al punto que sus hermosos ojos verdes estuvieron en peligro de salir de sus cuencas.

Durante las clases con el doctor Michael, había visto unos cuantos cuerpos masculinos, pero ninguno se asemejaba al que estaba frente a ella, aquellos eran unos pobres gatos de callejones, este en cambio era un tigre en peligro de extinción, ¡demonios! su aparato reproductivo era...¡ay no! Lady Candice no pudo con todo aquello y terminó girándose.

Terry observó cada uno de los movimientos del joven y terminó curvando sus labios en una sonrisa descarada.

—Que pasa muchacho, por que tanto escándalo, ¿es que acaso no tenemos lo mismo?

—Claro que no —respondió Lady Candice

—Ah claro, imagino que te refieres a la proporción —Lord Terruce se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con aquel caballerete —Descuida muchacho aún eres joven y por lo que veo te falta un poco mas de desarrollo.

"NO olvides que para todos eres un joven, así que deja de escandalizarte y actúa como tal o te descubrirán y terminaras de regreso junto a tu tía, ¿es eso lo que que quieres?" —el yo interno de Lady Candice le recordó —no —le respondió Lady Candice a su yo interno.

—¿No que? —preguntó Lord Terruce.

Piensa Candy, piensa

—No ha respondido mis preguntas —dijo alzando el rostro.

Error, aquel hombre se había girado para tomar su ropa, dejándole ver unas hermosas, largas y musculosas piernas y una nalgas, —¡madre mia! Que nalgas —Lady Candice se mordió el labio inferior.

—Mi nombre es Terruce Grantchester —se presentó el joven girándose nuevamente —y tu eres?

Lady Candice deseó con el corazón y el alma que no lo hubiese hecho, si el cuerpo de aquel hombre era hermoso, hombros anchos, torso perfectamente esculpido, una linea de vellos que se perdía bajo su... —¡Madre de Dios! , que tamaño —sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojas que una cereza —alzó la mirada nuevamente y se encontró con un rostro de ensueño, esculpido por las mismas manos de los dioses de la mitología Griega, cabello castaño, ojos azules con hermosos destellos verdes, nariz recta, labios deliciosamente bien formados —Lady Candice tragó con dificultad su saliva, pero con determinación se recompuso.

—Carl White milord —se presentó adoptando un tono frío en su voz al recordar las palabras de Sam la noche anterior y reconocer que aquel hermoso hombre frente a ella era nada mas y nada menos que Lord Terruce Grantchester el hombre mas libertino y conocedor de todos los burdeles de la región, todo un personaje que posiblemente estaba acostumbrado a seducir a cualquier mujer con solo una sonrisa, como,esa que le estaba mostrando a ella en esos precisos momentos, pero no lo haría con ella, ¡demonios! Aquello no era cierto ella sentía que sus piernas y toda ella temblaba ante tanta belleza frente a ella —Resiste Candy, resiste —no permitas que este libertino te descoloque o terminará por descubrirte.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, Lady Candice miró con recelo la mano extendida de aquel calavera pero hermoso libertino.

—Es solo una mano chico, no voy hacerte daño —dijo Terry utilizando un tono suave y dulce, un tono que hizo que Candy se derritiera por dentro—. Estréchala. No voy a hacerte daño, te lo prometo.

Candy estrechó la mano con firmeza, y el apretón fue cálido, al punto que logró relajarla.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la palma de su mano y una corriente eléctrica recorrerle por la espina dorsal, esa era la primera vez que tocaba la mano sin guantes de un hombre.

Continuará...

—pobre Lady Candice jajajaja pero buen taco de ojo que se aventó, yo quiero un libertino como ese.

—Condenada Tia Elroy.

**—Gracias por leer ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Cuatro

—¿Que pasa, no vas a cambiarte, es que acaso piensas permanecer todo el día vistiendo esa espantosa pijama? —preguntó Terry saliendo del cuarto de baño vistiendo solamente sus calzoncillos

Claro que Lady Candice deseaba vestirse, pero como demonios se suponía que lo haría, con él frente a ella?

—Veo que tiene por costumbre pasearse desnudo por la habitación —dijo Candy ignorando las palabras de él.

—Te recuerdo jovencito, que esta es mi habitación y sí, efectivamente, acostumbro a pasearme desnudo dentro de "mi habitación" —respondió él remarcando las últimas dos palabras.

Candy tragó saliva, debía cambiar su actitud para con aquel hombre, ya que, teniendo el poder que tenía y tomando en cuenta que Lord Terruce era realmente el dueño de la reservación de aquella majestuosa habitación dentro de la posada, pudo sacarla a patadas durante la madrugada, sin embargo no lo hizo y hasta el momento aquel libertino se estaba comportando muy a su pesar, amable y educado.

—Lo lamento milord —dijo Candy con seriedad antes de meterse nuevamente bajo la colcha.

Terry arqueó las cejas ante aquel cambio repentino, pero decidió no incordiar mas al chico y tratarlo con el mismo respeto

—¿No piensa bajar para tomar el desayuno, señor White?

—No tengo apetito.

—Me temo que su estómago, no opina lo mismo —dijo Terry apretando los labios para no reír tras escuchar como el estómago del chico protestaba.

—El que mi estómago ruja no significa que sea porque tengo apetito milord —Respondió Candy cubriéndose completamente.

—Como guste, pero debe saber caballero, que se perderá de un deliciosos desayuno.

Terry terminó de vestirse y bajó al comedor.

—Buenos días milord —saludó la señora Gloria.

—Buenos días señora Cambell.

—¿Pudo descansar? —preguntó.

Comparando la comodidad de la cama, aunque esta fuese compartida, con la paja del establo, Terry consideró que el resto de la madruga fue lo suficientemente confortable.

—Claro —respondió —siempre es mejor descansar sobre una cálida cama.

Gloria sonrió

—Y el chico, ¿sigue aun dormido?

—Buenos días

—Buenos días Carl —respondió una sonriente Gloria —recién le estaba preguntando a lord Terruce por ti, ¿que tal ha sido tu noche?

Candy le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida

—Ha sido bastante placentera, gracias a usted milady.

—Imagino que ya has conocido a Lord Terruce ¿verdad? —inquirió la amable mujer.

—Si —respondió Candy —y vaya manera en la que lo había conocido —pensó.

Gloria le sirvió el desayuno a ambos mientras parloteaba sobre el mal tiempo y las pocas posibilidades que alguna diligencia pasara por la region por los siguientes días ya que algunas partes de la carretera estaban totalmente intransitables a causa de la acumulación de agua y lodo

Candy casi se atragantó con aquella información ya que eso significaba que tendría que seguir compartiendo la habitación con aquel libertino y eso era algo que no podía permitirse ya que de hacerlo, terminaría sucumbiendo a sus encantos y ahí si que estaría en grandes aprietos, quedaría al descubierto que no era un chico sino chica.

—En ese caso me temo que seguiré mi camino a pie —musitó Lady Candice mientras pinchaba un trozo de patata.

—No puedo permitir eso, no sabes la cantidad de lobos rapaces que hay allá afuera y te devorarían en un santiamén —replicó Gloria.

—Agradezco su preocupación milady, pero debo llegar a mi destino.

Lord Terruce quien había permanecido en silencio alzo el rostro, y bajo la claridad de la estancia miró con detenimiento el aspecto del chico, notando que su vestimenta era de calidad aunque un poco desgastada, su rostro se veía como de un pequeño crio de entre trece o quince años —.¿ que hacía un chico de su edad viajando solo? ¿ como era posible que sus parientes le permitieran hacer tal cosa? ¿A caso no sabían al peligro que se enfrentaba al hacerlo?; —frunció el ceño al ver que el aspecto del chico era bastante afeminado y si seguía su camino solo, no duraría ni cinco minutos a salvo —cerró los ojos —realmente era un verdadero milagro que hubiese llegado en una pieza a la posada la noche anterior, ya que él sabía de primera mano lo que le sucedía a quienes lo hacían, muchos muchachos y muchachas caían víctimas de gente sin escrúpulos que sin importar su sexo, abusaban de ellos y luego los vendían en los burdeles de la region desde donde él aprovechando su título nobiliario los había rescato fingiendo que los compraba para uso personal, ganándose así el título de calavera y libertino, aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya que le daba la libertad de internarse en el bajo mundo y rescatar a cuanto muchacho y muchacha podía, llevándolos luego a un lugar cálido y seguro en donde cuidaban de ellos hasta que lograba reunirlos con algún familiar.

—¿Y cual es tu destino Carl?

—Londres milord —se adelantó Gloria a responder.

—Aun no logró comprender como es que tus familiares te han dejado hacer un viaje tan lejos sin compañía de un adulto.

—Lo hacía milord, pero tuve un pequeño percance y mi ayudante cámara tuvo que regresar a casa junto con mi caballo que terminó lesionado.

—¿Cuantos años tienes Carl? —¿Trece, quince? —inquirió Terry clavando su mirada en el chico frente a él.

—Tiene Diecinueve milord —intervino Gloria al ver que el joven no respondía.

—Carl White, es evidente que no tiene idea a los peligros que te expones al seguir tu viaje hasta Londres ¿ o me equivoco? —Terry pinchó un trozo de patata.

Candy no respondió.

Terry alzó el rostro una vez mas y vaya sorpresa, se encontró con la mirada esperanzada de la señora Cambell.

—El chico es demasiado joven para viajar solo, milord. Me preguntaba, si en su viaje de regreso a Londres, ¿sería tan amable de cuidar de él hasta que llegue a casa de su hermano?

¡Genial! —pensó Terry, ahora le tocaría hacer de niñera.

—Estaré encantado de hacerlo, señora Cambell, solo que primero debo llegar a Edimburgo, y tomar un carruaje para que el viaje sea mas cómodo para ambos —dijo Terry ya que viajar ambos montados sobre Teodora seria desgastante para su apreciada yegua algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, suficiente sería hacerlo desde Gretna Green a Edimburgo.

—No necesita hacerlo milord —replicó Lady Candice —puedo aguardar en la posada hasta que llegue una diligencia que me lleve a Londres.

—No permitiré tal cosa, compartiremos la habitación y cuando la carretera sea transitable viajaras conmigo a Edimburgo —Terry echó un vistazo alrededor y vio como unos hombres miraban al chico de manera lasciva aquello le causó repulsión — mientras eso suceda me acompañarás a donde yo vaya, no permitiré que permanezcas solos en medio de una manda de chacales.

—Pero... —Lady Candice comenzaba a protestar pero la voz de la señora Gloria la cayó.

—Haz lo que te pide muchacho, estarás mas seguro con él que alejado de él.

¿Segura? ¿Cómo demonios iba estar mas segura teniendo esa deliciosa tentación tan cerca a ella? ¿Como sobreviviría una noche más compartiendo la cama con aquel libertino —se mordió el labio mentalmente —la verdad es que no debería sorprenderse, ese hombre frente a ella exudaba seducción en lugar de sudor, a diferencia de la mayoría de personas. Seguro que con solo rascarse el trasero las mujeres caían a sus pies embelesadas. De hecho, tenía un magnífico trasero... ¡Pero bueno, de ninguna manera podía permitirse pensar en ninguna parte de la anatomía de ese individuo y menos en aquella que era... —Lady Candice se abofeteó mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos tan impropios —"No te hagas la puritana, bien que tus pupilas se deleitaron viendo tan majestuoso hombre" —su yo interno se burló de ella —"no puedes negar siquiera lo apetecible que es, ¡mmm! sus piernas, su espalda, su trasero firme, su torso desnudo, aquella linea de vellos que se perdía hasta su... —Lady Candice sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente su yo interno no le era de gran ayuda en esos momentos, sino todo lo contrario la estaba incordiando con aquella descripción.

—Terry —la voz de Carson y las risas de Juskin a espaldas de él hicieron que Terry se girará ligeramente.

Lo que me faltaba —pensó Terry obligándose a mostrar una sonrisa.

—Veo que tu condición como hijo de un Duque te ayudó a conseguir una habitación donde descansar cómodamente por algunas horas —dijo Juskin —mientras que nosotros tuvimos que conformarnos con dormir en estas incomodas sillas, mi trasero está molido.

—No te hagas Dan —dijo Carson burlón —tu tines un trasero de alambres.

—Y tu el culo más grande que la mayoría de las camas no soportarían tu peso August —se burló

—Vigila tu lenguaje y compórtate, Dan Juskin —dijo la señora Cambell desde el aparador —. No des mal ejemplo al señor White, te recuerdo que conozco a tu madre.

—Sí, señora Cambell —susurró Juskin, sonrojado por la reprimenda.

—Terry, por cierto —dijo Carson mirando fijamente a Lady Candice —no nos presentas al muchacho.

—Si claro —respondió Terry —señor White ellos es Dan Juskin y August Carson.

—Encantado de conocerlos —Lady Candice fingió una voz masculina.

La penetrante mirada y el ceño fruncido de Carson hizo que Lady Candice sintiera miedo.

—Lo conoces de algún lugar —le inquirió Terry a Carson al ver la manera como miraba al chico.

—Juraría que me resulta familiar el muchacho... ¿Dices que tu apellido es White?

Lady Candice palideció y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora?

—¿A ti no se te hace familiar su cara, Dan? —juraría que lo hemos visto en alguna parte.

—¿Y dónde podríamos haberlo visto, August? —preguntó Juskin.

Lady Candice observó como aquel hombre la veía con una malévola expresión

—¿Qué edad tienes, chico?

—Voy... voy para veinte —respondió ella, muy concentrada en su plato.

—O sea, que ya debes de tener unos cuantos pelos en la barba —dijo Carson burlonamente.

—Pues no tiene ni uno, August —dijo Juskin tras observar las mejillas del chico con detenimiento, para luego reír de manera lasciva —No me digas que compartiste la habitación con el chico.

Las orejas Lady Candice se pusieron de color rojo encendido. Su expresión era una mezcla de enfado, vergüenza y nerviosismo, por alguna razón que desconocía la presencia de aquellos dos hombres le causaba sentimientos extraños.

Infiernos a caso pensaba que el chico y él...

—Eso es algo que no es de tu interés —respondió Terry.

—Si, si, claro —dijo Juskin mirando a Lady Candice.

De manera abrupta Lady Candice bajo su disfraz de Carl, dejó caer el tenedor en el plato, la manera como aquel despreciable hombre la observaba le causaba repulsión.

—Carl termina tu desayuno, no quiero que te desmayes mientras andes conmigo.

Ambos hombres estallaron en carcajadas.

—Eres incorregible Terry, asi que lo llevas contigo para que nadie más lo use en tu ausencia.

El estómago de Terry se contrajo, a caso aquel imbécil insinuaba que él y aquel chico —¡ah! asco.

Terry no tenía intensiones de aclararle nada a aquel par de imbéciles pero al ver la rigidez del chico se vio obligado a hacerlo.

—No es por lo que ustedes piensan —aclaró —la señora Cambell me ha pedido que acompañe al chico a Londres para que se reúna con su hermano y evitar de esta manera que alimañas como ustedes se aprovechen de su inocencia.

—¿Que insinúas? —preguntó Carson

—Sabes perfectamente lo que trato de decir —respondió Terry poniéndose de pie imponiendo su altura y su superioridad —así que no te hagas el imbécil conmigo que ese papel no te va, al menos no en esta ocasión.

—Tranquilo Grantchester —dijo Juskin al ver como Terry había cambiado su cálido semblante por uno completamente frio e intimidante.

—¿Y como se llama tu hermano chico? —preguntó Carson mirando a Lady Candice —tal vez lo conozco después de todo y podría ayudar para que el encuentro sea rápido.

Lady Candice se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pensando muy bien que respuesta iba dar en esos momentos, no podía decir el nombre real de su hermano ¿verdad?, de hacerlo la descubrirían ahi mismo.

—William White —respondió Candy.

—No he escuchado de ningún William White, pero si de un William Ardley que por cierto es Escocés igual que tú, pero hasta donde sé tiene dos hermanas y la menor de ellas estaba a punto de comprometerse con Niel Leagan un buen amigo mío.

Lady Candice sufrió un ataque excesivo de tos..

Lo sabe, este hombre sabe o sospecha quien soy, la manera tan penetrante como me ve —pensó—.Buen Dios! —Exclamó internamente —¿Seria posible que alguien la hubiera visto mientras se disfrazaba de chico en la oscuridad de la noche y había ido hasta su casa para poner al tanto a su Tía Elroy y está había puesto al tanto a aquel vividor y este último había enviado a sus perros sabuesos a que la rastrearán y la llevarán de regreso a casa?

No, no, aquello era imposible, ella se aseguró que nadie la mirara, pero...y si no.

¡Diablos! No había manera de saberlo, ademas el cielo estaba oscuro a causa de las espesas nubes de aquella maldita tormenta que le tocó soportar mientras caminaba.

¡Dorothy! —podría ser, después de todo ella era la única se sabia que aspecto tenía—ay no! Se negó a creer que aquella chica la hubiese delatado, pero y si la habían torturado para que hablara, no la culparía, Lady Candice sabia que su Tia Elroy podía ser capaz de hacer esa atrocidad con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba y en esos momentos necesitaba saber su paradero.

Lady Candice se atragantó ante sus pensamientos y la posibilidad de estar al descubierto provocó que su rostro se tornará pálido, su estomago se revolviera al punto que sintió grandes deseos de devolver lo que acababa de ingerir

—¿Te sientes bien Carl? —le preguntó Terry luego que aquel par de idiotas se retiraron y los dejaron a solas.

Como respuesta, Lady Candice alzó la mano al tiempo que asentía con su cabeza.

—Si desea podemos ir a dar una vuelta a los alrededores.

—No hace falta milord —respondió Lady Candice recuperándose luego de esforzarse en gran manera.

—Ve muchacho, servirá para que te distraigas un rato —intervino Gloria.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Cinco

De nada había servido negarse durante diez minutos, ya que al final había accedido ha salir junto a Lord Terruce para respirar un poco de aire y aclarar sus pensamientos, ante la posibilidad que aquel hombre la conociera y aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para llevarla de regreso a casa.

Advertir además que algunos depravados dentro del comedor la miraban de una manera lasciva que hizo que sintiera miedo por su integridad, ayudaron a que ahora iba montada sobre Cleopatra abrazada a Lord Terruce Grantchester, el libertino Londinence que se conocía todos los burdeles de la región.

Su aroma era embriagador, su cercanía era cálida, Lady Candice se sentía segura y protegida junto a aquel majestuoso hombre, porque si, a pesar de su fama de libertino, no podía negar que el marqués Terruce Grantchester era endemoniadamente apuesto, capaz de hacer que las enaguas de cualquier mujer cayeran a sus pies con tan solo chasquear lo dedos.

—¿Te encuentra bien Carl? —preguntó Lord Terruce cuando la escuchó suspirar.

—Maravillosamente —respondió mientras apretaba mas los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Terry, su corazón había empezado a bombear rápido y sintió que perdía el aliento, atrapada entre su cuerpo aspirando el aroma embriagador de la colonia masculina, dejándose envolver en un mar de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas,

debería sentirse molesta e impaciente, pero la verdad es que, para su disgusto, lo que estaba era excitada y para variar debía renunciar a aquello ya que Lord Terruce creía que ella era un chico, por lo tanto no le correspondería.

—Hemos llegado —dijo Lord Terruce deteniéndose frente a...

—Un burdel —chilló Candy a espladas de Terry —aquello no podia ser cierto, Lady Candice no podía creer su desgracia, ella siempre había sido una persona tranquila, fría y racional. Nunca había perdido los estribos como le ocurrió ayer, y nunca volvería a ocurrirle. ¡Mira a dónde le había conducido su arrebato! A un dormitorio, ¡y a una cama!, con el mayor calavera de todo Londres. Su estómago se estremeció de puro enfado consigo misma.

Terry se echó a reír escuchar su escandalizaba voz.

Lady Candice sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, muy distinto al de esa mañana, aquel libertino tenia una risa cálida y seductora.

—No me digas que a tu edad jamás has estado en un lugar como estos?

—No lo he hecho milord.

Terry rió una vez más, aquello iba ser divertido.

De un salto Lady Candice bajó del caballo y cuando lo hizo cayó de bruces en el suelo y sin poder evitarlo estalló en llanto.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol sacudió la cabeza en un intento por recuperarse, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora él se daría cuenta con toda seguridad de que era una mujer. Y habían pasado la noche en la misma cama, y todavía estaban solos, y él era el rey de los depravados... Necesitaba recomponerse de inmediato, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

—No llores, chico —dijo Terry bajando del caballo y dándole un ligero toque en el hombro.

—No estoy llorando —balbuceó Lady Candice ocultando su rostro entre sus manos al darse cuenta que su comportamiento era el de una total idiota ya que a quien quería engañar, ella si estaba llorando, pero iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora mismo o todo se iría al infierno.

—Ya sé que no estás llorando —susurró de una manera sorprendentemente reconfortante, al tiempo que se agachaba para poner la cara a su misma altura y acariciar su hombro —. No tienes por qué llorar. Conmigo estás a salvo.

¿Si como no? Ahora ella dudaba que pudiera salir de la habitación que compartían en la posada en una sola pieza y sin daños alguno ya que si aquel hombre seguía tocándola como lo hacia ella no podría resistir la tentación por mucho tiempo.

Lady Candice trató de liberarse de aquel cálido contacto pero, Lord Terruce la agarró del otro hombro y la sacudió un poco.

—Carl —le dijo—, juro por mi honor que estás a salvo. —Tras una leve pausa, continuó—. ¿Acaso te ha hecho daño alguno de los chicos de la escuela? ¿O el maestro? ¿Es esa la razón por la que huyes?. —No debes sentirte avergonzado, ni tener miedo de que yo intente hacer lo mismo.

Lady Candice alzó el rostro y vio en aquellos hermosos ojos azules con destellos verdes brillaron con comprensión, compasión y calidez.

—No tengo idea de lo que está hablando milord —respondió ella al darse cuenta que él seguía creyendo que era un chico y negándose a aceptar una compasión que no había pedido. —Estoy bien —musitó—. Lo único que pasa es que me caí de bruces, y me he hecho mucho daño porque ya tenía el trasero dolorido.

Lord Terruce abrió unos ojos como platos, y de nuevo estalló en carcajadas.

Aquella risa la afectó en lo más profundo a Lady Candice. No había duda de por qué Lord Terruce Grantchester era un libertino con tanto éxito. Seguro que las mujeres caían a sus pies en cuanto lo oían reír

—Me duele mucho después de la cabalgada de ayer —dijo para evitar que pensara que era como un gatito callejero —. Normalmente no lloro.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo incorporándose y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla—. No estás acostumbrado a cabalgar durante todo un día, ¿verdad?

Lady Candice se obligo a asentir, ya que podía cabalgar durante muchas horas pero no a horcajadas como lo había hecho el,día anterior para llegar a casa de su hermana.

La joven hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse por sí misma, pero estaba demasiado dolorida para lograrlo. Así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la mano, que aún esperaba pacientemente extendida, y dejarse ayudar para ponerse en pie. Tiró de ella como si fuera una pluma.

Lord Terruce era por demás más alto que ella, lo que hizo que se sintiera débil, vulnerable y, por supuesto, femenina. Pero no dependía de nadie, y mucho menos de este hombre.

Terry la observó con detenimiento sin decir una sola palabra.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Por que lo pregunta? —refutó ella.

—Lo digo por la forma ceñuda de mirarme, estaba casi convencido de que me ibas a echar un rapapolvo.

—Me pone usted nervioso —dijo Lady Candice sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo que rompiera aquel sepulcral silencio.

—Sí, parece que muy nervioso —dijo él, mientras a duras penas contenía la risa—. Te pido disculpas —.¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Terry al ver como arrugaba el entrecejo mientras intentaba caminar.

Lady Candice maldijo por todo lo bajo —¡diablos! Este hombre estaba en todo.

—Creo que tengo una ampolla en mi pie —respondió para quitárselo de encima—. Tuve que caminar bajo la lluvia por lo menos dos kilómetros.

—¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo al pie?

—¡No! No es nada, no se preocupe milord.

Candy sintió terror que Terry le tocara el pie, tanto que sintió un estremecimiento a todo lo largo de la espalda. Él la miró arrugando el entrecejo.

—Las ampollas no son ninguna broma. Por suerte hoy no vas a tener que estar de pie ni andar en casi todo el día, pero prométeme que, si no la tienes mejor, me permitirás echar un vistazo cuando regresemos a la posada.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras Lady Candice se removía un poco el lodo de sus pantalones, Lord Terry la observó por un largo tiempo, preguntándose ¿que secreto estaba ocultando?

Bueno, lo averiguaría antes o después. Se había pasado años perfeccionando su habilidad para conseguir que los jóvenes más reacios le contaran al fin la verdad. El pobre Carl no sería la excepción y cuando eso sucediera, lo llevaría con su hermano o bien de vuelta con su familia.

En cuanto ingresaron al burdel, Meredith la dueña del lugar se acercó a Terry.

Lady Candice frunció los labios con desagrado, no le agradaba para nada que aquella mujer se acercara a su hombre.

¡Infiernos! Que estaba pensando, Lord Terruce no era su hombre de donde demonios le había suscitado aquella descabellada idea, bueno no era tan descabellada, el muy desgraciado libertino era un bocadillo apetecible ala vista de cualquier mujer, pero ella no era cualquier mujer, oh no, ella era una que sabia muy bien lo que quería y en esos momentos se le antojaba caerle a mordiscos a aquel apetecible hombre.

—Veo que este chico necesita compañía —dijo una de las chicas de aquel asqueroso sitio.

—Lleva al chico Pam —dijo Meredith —mientras tanto converso con Lord Terruce.

Terry apretó los labios para no estallar en carcajadas ante la cara de espanto con la que el chico lo veía.

—Ve muchacho, la pasaras muy bien.

—Me temo que el chico aun no se estrena —musitó Terry curvando sus labios

—Mejor aún —respondió la mujer —Pam es especialista en estrenar chicos.

Mientras Lady Candice era arrastrada escaleras arriba, Meredith chasqueaba los dedos y una de sus chicas llegaban con una jovencita de entre quince y dieciséis años.

—La trajeron anoche durante la tormenta

—Espléndido —dijo Terry pagando la cantidad acordada.

—Atrás, atrás, no de un paso más o le pesará —Lady Candice preparó sus puños.

—Tranquilo chico no voy a hacerte daño, bueno sentirás molestia al principio pero después te aseguro que sera placentero —Pam rió

—No se me acerque.

—Ah con que eres un chico rudo ¡eh! —me encanta, sin duda desvirgarte será excitante.

Pam se acercó peligrosamente, sin quedarle mas remedio Lady Candice tuvo que probar con ella uno de los golpes certeros que su hermano le enseñó en el pasado.

—Se lo advertí —dijo saliendo a trompicones de aquel lugar dejando a Pam completamente inconsciente.

Terry se puso de pie en cuanto vio como el chico bajaba las escaleras con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Tras despedirse de Meredith y llevar consigo a la joven que acaba rescatar salió del burdel; sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas al encontrarse con que aquel chico estaba vomitando sin ningún control.

—Aguarda aquí —le dijo a la jovencita.

—¿Carl que sucedió allá dentro, por que estas en ese estado?

—¿Esta es su manera de respirar aire fresco? —le increpó incorporándose.

—Bueno, no precisamente —respondió Terry.

—Escúcheme bien, el que usted sea un libertino no le da ningún derecho a que trate de corromperme y volverme como usted, ni sueñe que viajaré a Londres bajo su compañía.

—¿De que demonios estas hablando?

—No se haga el idiota conmigo, sé muy bien que se conoce todos y cada uno de los burdeles de esta region, pero eso no le ningún derecho a...

—Un momento jovencito —Terry lo cayó de golpe —el león no es como lo pintan.

—Ah no! ¿Y entonces que hace con esa niña, pervertido?

Con enfado Terry sujetó al chico del brazo y lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

—Aunque no debería, pero te mostraré que es lo que en verdad hago, ¡sube! —ordenó Terry.

El ceño fruncido y la alterada voz de Lord Terruce le indicó a Lady Candice que no estaba bromeando, así que sin rechistar, subió a Cleopatra mientras Terry ayudaba a la otra chica a subir para luego tomar las riendas y caminar por un solitario sendero que los llevó hasta una casa en medio del bosque.

—Lord Terruce, Lord Terruce —una manada de niños les salieron al encuentro.

¡Infiernos! Era acaso que ese pervertido tenia su propio burdel de niños.

A Lady Candice se le retorció el estómago con aquella idea, pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron esclarecidos cuando de la casa salió...

Ay no! Aquello era una pesadilla y ella necesitaba despertar ahora mismo.

—Lord Terruce —saludó una mujer mayor con vestimenta de religiosa mientras era acompañada por otra a quien Lady Candice conocía.

—Buenos días hermana Maria, señorita Pony.

Pony la reconoció inmediatamente y le mostró una sonrisa .

—Veo que estas en el camino correcto muchacho .

Terry miró a Pony y luego al chico,sin entender una sola palabra.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

—Si —respondió Pony —y me alegro que ambos estén juntos.

—Y esta jovencita quien es —La religiosa interrumpió oportunamente.

—Oh si, si lo olvidaba —Terry extendió su mano para ayudar a la chica a bajar de Cleopatra —ella es Juliette, la he rescatado del local de Meredith —respondió Terry omitiendo la palabra burdel.

—Tendrás hambre pequeña —dijo la religiosa tomándola de la mano y llevándola al interior de la pequeña casa seguido por Pony y Terry

Candy tragó saliva —¿había dicho recatado?, ¿ era a eso a lo que se refería con que el león no era como lo pintaban? ¿Entonces su fama de libertino era solo un disfraz para moverse con libertad por los burdeles de la region y recatar jovencitas que cain en manos de gente sin escrúpulos?

El corazón de Lady Candice se lleno de calidez ante aquel descubrimiento y comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente.

—¡Ey tu!, ¿no piensas bajar del caballo?

Candy dirigió sus esmeraldas hasta quien había hablado, una pequeña de cabellos rizados la miraba con curiosidad.

—Si claro —respondió bajando inmediatamente de Cleopatra —¿como te llamas? —le preguntó con un tono dulcificado .

—Daisy —respondió la pequeña mostrando sus pequeños dientes —¿y tu?

—Mi nombre es Carl White

—Ese es un nombre de niño y tu pareces una niña —dijo la pequeña frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba detenidamente a Candy.

—¿Por que lo crees? —preguntó Candy con nerviosismo ante la perspicaz actitud de aquella pequeña que no podía tener mas de ocho años.

—Por la manera como ves a mi principe —puso sos pequeñas manos en jarra.

Lady Candice abrió los ojos como platos

—Y como lo veo según usted pequeña dama? —le preguntó inclinándose para estar a su altura.

—Con ojitos de borrego a punto de ir al matadero —respondió la niña sin más provocando que Lady Candice estallará en carcajadas.

—Carl, Daisy —Terry los llamó —entren o terminaran empapados con la tormenta que se avecina.

Impulsada por una inmensa ternura, Lady Candice alzó a la pequeña Daisy en brazos —Me agradas —le dijo mientras se encaminó al interior de la casa.

—Me temo que no podrán regresar a la posada con este mal tiempo —dijo Pony mientras les servia chocolate caliente —pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que deseen, aunque me temo que tendrán que compartir la habitación —dijo con picardía.

—Ese no será un problema, compartimos la misma recámara en la posada de Gretna Green.

—No he traído mi pijama —dijo Lady Candice casi de inmediato.

—No la necesitas —dijo Lord Terruce bebiendo un poco del humeante chocolate —puedes dormir de la misma manera como yo lo hago.

Las mejillas de Lady Candice ardieron al imaginarse en cueros bajo la colcha con ese monumento de hombre junto a ella.

Pony por su parte cubrió sus labios ocultando una sonrisa que afloraba en sus labios.

—No gracias respondió —Lady Candice —en el peor de los casos puedo dormir en los establos.

—Dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo con la tormenta que se avecina, de hacerlo te aseguro que morirás de una de un resfriado —Terry dio otro sorbo a du tasa de chocolate sin mirarla siquiera, la verdad era que por alguna extraña razón se sentía ofendido y dolido de que hubiese creído todos los cotilleos que decían sobre él.

¡Infierno! ¿Que le estaba pasando?

—Podrían ayudarnos a trasladar los costales de harina desde la bodega hasta el interior de la casa? —dijo la hermana Maria al darse cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente.

—Claro —respondió Terry poniéndose en pie —Carl no pretenderás quedarte ahi sentado ¿verdad?.

—¡Eh!

—Que me acompañes —respondió Terry

—¡Yooooo! —exclamó con sorpresa.

—Es que acaso hay otro Carl en este lugar.

Lady Candice parpadeó tres veces y mostró una sonrisa tonta al recordar que para Lord Terruce ella era un chico.

—Si claro —dijo poniéndose de pie y caminado tras él.

Los ojos de Lady Candice se abrieron como platos al ver el tamaño de los costales, ¿como demonios se suponía que ella podría cargar uno solo costal?.

—Que pasa Carl? ¿ Es que a caso tu tia te consentía tanto que jamas levantaste nada parecido a este? ¿Es por esa la razón que tus manos son tan delicadas?

—Le mostraré cuan lejos está de la realidad milord.

Aquellas palabras burlonas hirieron el orgullo de Lady Candice y ante los sorprendidos ojos de su compañero, se arremangó la camisa mostrando unos delgados brazos, consiguiendo que Terry apretara los labios para mo estallar en carcajadas.

—Con cuidado chico no hay necesidad que te extra esfuerces, no tienes que demostrarme nada —Le dijo Lord Terruce al ver como cargaba un costal de harina y pedía que le subiera un segundo.

—Puedo con los dos —dijo de manera decidida.

—Como quieras —replicó Terry colocándole el segundo costal.

Tan pronto Terry colocó el segundo costal, Lady Candice dio dos paso, y su caída fue inevitable, con todo y costales, calló de bruces en el suelo.

Tanto Terry y los niños de la casa hogar estallaron en carcajadas.

—Te lo advertí —Terry se acercó a ella y extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie; el leve contacto hizo que Terry sintiera un temblor en ella que le llegó hasta el,

corazón del joven marqués.

—Ve adentro Carl, yo llevaré los costales.

—No —respondió ella con toda la dignidad que le fue posible —puedo hacerlo, es solo que la ampolla en mis pies me han estorbado para pisar con firmeza.

—Con mayor razón insisto que vayas adentro, mas tarde revisaré tus pies.

Dos horas mas tarde la tormenta se hizo sentir en aquella parte del bosque, el sonido del viento golpeando las ventanas se escuchaba por toda la casa.

—Carl —Terry llamó su atención mientras revisaba sus pies

—Si —respondió ella en un hilo de voz ante las sensaciones que estaba experimentando mientras el revisaba sus adoloridos pies.

—Hay algo que ronda mi cabeza

—Usted dirá milord.

—Esta mañana en la posada noté la manera como te veía Carson, ¿lo conoces de algún lugar?

—Nunca lo he visto —respondió y no mentía.

—Tuve la impresión que te tensaste cuando Carson mencionó que conocía a William Ardley y que éste tenía dos hermanas, sin dejar de lado la manera como te ahogas cuando mencionó el nombre de Niel Legan, ¿es acaso que conoces a ese idiota? —Se ha atrevido ese imbécil a ponerte una mano encima?

Candy notó que el tono de voz de Lord Terruce tenia una dejo de ¿celos? —sonrió ante aquella idea, pero su sonrisa se borró de sus labios al recordar que Lord Terruce Grantchester estaba hablando con Carl White y no con Lady Candice Ardley —. Una punzada de dolor se incrustó en su corazón, aquello no le podía estar pasando.

—No conozco al señor Leagan —respondió en un hilo de voz, y no metía, no conocía en persona a aquel desgraciado, lo único que sabía era lo se decía de él, que era un sin vergüenza depravado que se aprovechaba de las ingenuas viudas a las cuales embaucaba para despojarlas de sus posesiones y cuando lo lograba les daba la patada, se gastaba el dinero en las casa de apuestas de White y cuando perdía el dinero, iba en busca de su siguiente víctima.

—Carl vas a descubrir que no tolero que me mientan —insistió Terry con voz cortante como el filo de una espada.

—¡No... no estoy mintiendo! —dijo Lady Candice inhalando profundamente para contener el temblor que sintió, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, no se dejaría amedrentar por él, ella no era una damisela en peligro, ella era fuerte y podría hacerle frente a Lord libertino —sacudió la cabeza recordando que el hombre frente a ella no era un libertino, era un ser humano excepcional como jamás había conocido.

—Es posible —replicó él —pero tengo la impresión que me ocultas algo, y por tu bien es mejor que te sinceres ahora mismo, ¿conoces o no a Carson y a Niel Leagan?

Lady Candice se reprimió los deseos de decirle que él no tenia ninguna autoridad sobre ella, ¿quien demonios se creía para estar cuestionándola de aquella manera?

—Ya le he dicho que no los conozco —respondió irritada.

—Lo voy a descubrir, ten la seguridad que si me estas ocultando algo, tarde o temprano lo voy a descubrir y cuando lo haga, créeme que no te irá nada bien —advirtió luego de un prolongado silencio entre ello

Lady Candice sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

—Usted dijo que no me haría daño —balbuceó.

—Y también te he dicho que no tolero que me mientan —respondió ingresando a la cama.

—No lo hago —respondió mordiéndose la lengua casi al instante, pues si le estaba mintiendo al hacerle creer que era un chico.

—Que descanses Carl —Terry apagó la linterna dando por terminada la conversación.

Continuará...

—Jajajaja pobre Terry


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Seis

Dos días habían pasado desde su llegada a aquella pequeña casa hogar, dos días en los que por las noches Lady Candice y Lord Terruce habían compartido la misma habitación, dos noches en las que como acostumbraba, Lord Terruce se paseaba desnudo por la habitación y Lady Candice se deleitaba las pupilas ante aquel espectáculo nocturno, y vaya espectáculo, ahora que sabía que todo cuanto se decía de él eran puros cotilleos de gente sin oficio alguno, Lady Candice se sentía mas atraída por aquel espléndido hombre.

Finalmente Pony se había apiadado de ella y le había prestado ropa de Tom uno de los chicos que creció en aquel lugar y que iba de visita cada cierto tiempo, las prendas le quedaban grandes pero aquello era mejor que dormir desnuda junto a Terry.

Terry por su parte se sentía extraño, algo había cambiado en él.

Por mas intentos que hacía no podía sacar de su mente la manera como Carl había rodeado su cintura con ambas manos cuando salieron de la posada de Gretna Green en dirección al burdel de Meredith; aquel simple contacto lo tenía contrariado.

Recordó luego, la manera como Carl salió del burdel y como lo encontró vomitando descontroladamente; luego sus reclamos, y el cambio de actitud cuando llegaron a la casa hogar.

La manera como Carl lo veía, su cercanía, el aroma de su piel no era el de un hombre, era un embriagador aroma de mujer el cual lo estaba volviendo loco, sí, esa era la palabra, loco y además un depravado; ¿de que otra manera se le podía llamar a una persona que estuviera sintiendo lo que él sentía con la cercanía de aquel chico?

El haber revisado la ampolla en su pies, no le había ayudado en nada, si no todo lo contrario, ver lo delicado que lucían y lo suaves de su textura le habían hecho sentir un cosquilleo y no cualquier cosquilleo, había cerrado los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran lejos, ¡mmm! cuanto deseó con todas sus fuerzas comerse a besos aquellos delicados pies.

Apretó los labios al recordar la charla que tuvieron la primera noche en la casa hogar, algo parecido a los celos se hizo presente en él ante la idea que Niel le hubiera puesto una mano encima.

Sacudió su cabeza ¿que demonios le estaba pasando? —¿desde cuando sus preferencias sexuales habían cambiado? ¿Sería a caso ese su castigo por haber dejado plantada a Lady Susana? —¡infiernos! —aquello no podía estarle pasando a él —¿como demonios le diría a sus padres que sus preferencias sexuales habían cambiado y que fueran renunciando al hecho de que él les diera un heredero? —¡Dios Santo! Arderé en el infierno —susurró para si.

Con su mente perturbada ante aquellos pensamientos se puso de pie y decidió salir de aquella casa, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, para ver si eso disipaba todo lo que le estaba atormentando.

Con sus manos en los bolsillos miró al cielo en busca de una respuesta a sus atribulados pensamientos, se dejó caer en el pasto húmedo sin importar mojar su ropa, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Buen Dios! Por favor ayúdame, me siento tan confundido ante esta situación, dame una señal, muéstrame el camino a seguir y lo que debo hacer, no quiero arder en el infierno.

La señal le llegó más pronto de lo que imaginaba al escuchar una voz femenina que provenía del rió.

Candy se despertó y le sorprendió no ver a Terry a su lado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la ventana; sonrió cuando al abrirla, los rayos del sol le dieron los buenos días después de dos días de inclemente lluvia.

Estiró sus brazos y aspiró el aroma de la brisa fresca.

Tras vestirse, bajó al comedor donde todos aguardaban a que la señorita Pony y la hermana María sirvieran el desayuno.

Frunció el ceño al no ver entre la pequeña multitud de niños a Lord Terruce.

—Descuida —la voz suave de Pony se escuchó —dijo que subiría a la colina un momento, siempre lo hace, cada vez que viene.

Lady Candice le dirigió una sonrisa, ya que si ella estaba en aquel papel de chico, era gracias a Pony.

Tras tomar el desayuno, Lady Candice se puso de pie y ayudó a las dos mujeres a recoger la mesa.

—No hace falta que lo haga —le dijo Pony una vez quedaron a solas —el día es agradable milady y puede ir al río y tomar un refrescante baño.

—Buena falta me hace —respondió Lady Candice con una amplia sonrisa.

—Vaya por la parte de atrás de la casa —le dijo Pony enviándola apropósito en dirección hacia donde Terry se encontraba, ella se había dado cuenta de lo atribulado que el pobre hombre se encontraba al descubrir que se sentía atraído por un chico, Pony también se había dado cuenta la manera como ella lo veía, en realidad no debía interferir pero esos dos necesitaban una ayudadita la cual ella estaba dispuesta a brindárselas de una bendita vez—ahí gozará de la privacidad que necesita milady.

—Gracias Pony —Lady Candice se abalanzó a la mujer frente a ella y la abrazó cálidamente para luego salir a toda prisa en la dirección que le indicó.

Al llegar al lugar, Lady Candice reprimió un grito de alegría, amaba bañarse en los ríos y aquella cristalina agua la estaba llamando.

Sintiéndose hipnotizada por aquella cristalinas aguas, Lady Candice comenzó a despojarse primero de aquella estorbosa peluca y luego dejó caer una a una las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnuda, se lanzo al río y comenzó a nadar con sus ojos cerrados, entrar en contacto con la naturaleza siempre la impulsaba a cantar como si de un ruiseñor se tratara, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

Terry se puso en pie al escuchar aquella hermosa voz, sintiéndose hechizado por aquella melodía desconocida para él, emprendió la marcha hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquel hermoso canto, guiándose por aquel sonido.

Cuando llegó creyó que estaba soñando.

Aquello era imposible, él nunca había creído en los mitos de sirenas, pero ahora lo que sus ojos veían le demostraban que realmente las sirenas si existían.

Sus ojos brillaron al ver la larga cabellera dorada cayendo con total libertad por la espalda desnuda.

Sintió que su corazón se paralizó cuando quien hasta ese momento creía una sirena, se puso en pie, mostrando dos hermosas y bien torneadas piernas.

Siguió su escrutinio y el aliento se le cortó cuando la chica frente a él quien permanecía de espalda alzó su dorada cabellera y le regaló una visión celestial de unas adorables nalgas.

Una parte de su anatomía reaccionó y se vio obligado a apretar los labios para no hacer ningún ruido.

Se acercó un poco más en el momento en que aquella belleza de mujer se lanzó al agua.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos —¡Que demonios! Musitó para él mismo en cuanto sus ojos vieron esparcidos en el suelo, la peluca rojisa y la ropas de Carl White.

Se sintió ofendido y engañado por una mujer, la rabia que comenzaba a inundar sus entrañas se disipó de golpe cuando la chica salió del agua, obligándolo a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos, permitiéndole ver con detenimiento cada parte de aquel delicioso cuerpo que sin saberlo lo había cautivado, sus ojos que minutos atrás se mostraban atribulados ante la posibilidad que se sentía atraído por un chico, brillaron de manera deslumbrante capaces de iluminar cualquier oscuridad, una sonrisa pícara y traviesa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar la primera vez que lo vio desnudo y su reacción asustadiza por la proporción de una parte de su anatomía, ¡Dios! Ella conocía su cuerpo desnudo y era muy buena disimulando su pudor. —Ahora entendía muchas cosas, su llanto y sus maneras afeminadas —ella era mujer y eso significaba que él no era un depravado y enfermo sexual.

—Quien anda ahí —Lady Candice se colocó torpemente la camisa para cubrir su desnudez al escuchar algo parecido a una risa traviesa.

Al no recibir respuesta, imaginó que se trataba del viento, sentía deseos de seguir en el agua y nadar como un pez, pero reprimió sus deseos, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo afuera, ya era tiempo de regresar a la casa hogar y debía hacerlo antes que Terry lo hiciera.

En cuanto se alejó, Terry salió de su escondite con una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa, y un pequeño dolor en su entrepierna.

Sin perder el tiempo, se deshizo de sus prendas y se lanzó al agua, necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría para bajar la creciente erección que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

Tras recuperarse, salió del agua, se vistió y caminó de regreso a casa.

—Así que te gusta jugar ¡eh! —pues bien, vamos a jugar Carl o como demonios te llames, habrá un cambio de planes, no iremos a Edimburgo por ningún carruaje, ni por otro caballo, nos iremos sobre Teodora y tú irás delante mío, a horcajadas, te cobraré con intereses todos estos malos días que he tenido por tu causa, partiremos mañana, prepárate —rió como nunca antes los había echo, sintiendo como una pesada carga caía de sus hombros.

Durante la hora del almuerzo Terry se la pasó lanzándole mirada traviesa al joven Carl, este abría los ojos como platos ante aquel cambio de actitud.

—¿Carl, te sientes bien? —le preguntó Terry mientras le tomaba una de sus manos con delicadeza, aquel roce fue como una llamarada que amenazó en consumir por completo a Lady Candice.

—No —Respondió liberándose de su agarre de manera abrupta y poniéndose de pie—me duele un poco la cabeza, me iré a la habitación, necesito descansar.

Terry sintió preocupación al ver su palidez, razón por la cual dejó de lado su juego de seducción.

—Te acompañaré.

—No hace falta milord, conozco el camino.

—No lo dudo —respondió él —pero tu palidez me indica que realmente no te encuentras bien y no me gustaría que terminaras rodando por las escaleras, es mi deber entregarte a tu hermano en una pieza —mostró una cálida sonrisa.

—Agradezco su preocupación milord, pero no debe hacerlo, estoy bien, un poco de descanso me ayudará a recuperarme, se lo aseguro.

Terry asintió —de acuerdo, pero si no mejoras, prométeme que me lo harás saber.

—Lo prometo milord —respondió ella con una media sonrisa antes de retirarse.

—Estará bien —la voz de Pony hizo que Terry apartara la mirada de la silueta de la joven —Tiene un delicado rostro para ser un muchacho ¿no le parece? —dijo Pony con picardía sabiendo de sobra que él ya estaba al tanto que Carl no era un chico sino una chica, ya que la muy pillina había observado todo desde un area apartada del bosque.

—¿Usted cree? —preguntó Terry mirando nuevamente el lugar por donde Lady Candice se había perdido.

—Y usted también lo cree —Pony ladeó mostró una sonrisa traviesa —sé que ha descubierto lo que el chico, bueno mejor dicho lo que la chica le ocultaba celosamente.

—¿Usted lo sabía?

—Si —respondió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros —y ahora que usted también lo sabe ¿que hará?.

—Pony a usted no puedo engañarla, me conoce lo suficiente como para intentar hacerlo, no se como ha sucedido pero de alguna manera comencé a sentir atracción por Carl, Dios! Me sentía un maldito depravado ante aquella situación pero al decir verdad desde que salimos de la posada me sentía extraño y cuando llegamos aquí, el chico comenzó a mirarme de manera diferente, estar en contacto con sus pies y manos terminó por confundirme —resopló —fue precisamente esa confusión la que me llevó a la colina, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos, y entonces la escuché, escuché aquella hermosa voz y me deje envolver en las mil y una sensaciones que despertó en mi —suspiró —mis ojos se deleitaron ante la visión mas hermosa que mis ojos habían contemplado jamás —sonrió de medio lado —casi caigo de bruces cuando vi la peluca roja y la vestimenta de Carl esparcida en el suelo, mi corazón estuvo a punto de salir del pecho cuando se puso de pie, ¡Por Dios! Fue lo mas maravilloso...

Pony observaba atentamente cada uno de los gestos de Terry y rió entre dientes, ya que ella notó que no solo su corazón estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho, otra parte de anatomía amenazó con hacerlo.

—¿Y que piensa hacer ahora que lo sabe? —inquirió Pony por segunda vez.

—Le cobraré por el mal rato que me hizo pasar, ¡por Dios! Me hizo dudar de mi preferencia sexual —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Y no le parece que mostrarse a ella completamente desnudo durante las últimas noches es castigo suficiente? —replicó Pony estallando en carcajadas ante la cara de poker de él —Ella me lo ha contado —aclaró —de echó fui yo quien le entregó las ropas que llevaba puesta para que huyera de su casa

—¿Como? —usted sabe la verdadera razón por la cual huyó de su casa, porque no me creo la historia que lo ha hecho para visitar a su hermano.

—Si lo sé, pero eso es algo que no me corresponde a mi aclarar sino a ella y estoy segura que lo hará llegado el momento, por ahora solo puedo pedirle que sea comprensivo y que cuide de ella, no la abandone a su suerte cuando lleguen a Londres, ella lo necesitara, usted a parte de su sus hermanos son las únicas personas en las que ella puede confiar.

—Comprendo —dijo Terry —¿puede decirme al menos su nombre? —no fue una pregunta sino una súplica la cual Pony acotó.

—Claro que puedo —respondió con una cálida sonrisa —el nombre de la muchacha es Lady Candice Ardley, hermana menor del Conde de Edimburgo Willliam Ardley y la Condesa Rosemary Ardley.

Dentro de la habitación, Lady Candice caminaba de un extremo a otro, de seguir haciéndolo, terminaría por hacer un agujero en el piso.

Era mentira que le dolía la cabeza, aquella fue la única excusa creíble que encontró para retirarse y evitar así, las miradas de Lord Terruce Grantchester.

Detuvo su andar y se dejó caer de golpe sobre la cama.

Colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recopilar todo lo acontecido minutos atrás..

¿Que demonios le pasaba? ¿Por que la veía de aquella manera? ¿que demonios significaba aquel brillo en sus ojos?

¿Sería aquello posible? ¡Ay no!, la cabeza de Lady Candice estaba a punto de explotarle antes el tumulto de pensamientos que cruzaron en su mente.

Lord Terruce Grantchester interesado en un chico —No, no, aquello era una pesadilla de la cual deseaba despertar o moriría ante la idea que él hubiese cambiado su preferencia sexual a causa de su mentira, no definitivamente aquello no podía estarle sucediendo, ¿que penitencia estaba pagando?

Una punzada de dolor y celos se incrustó en lo mas profundo de su corazón, Lord Terruce se había interesado en Carl White y no en Lady Candice, aunque los dos vivían en ella, recordar que él odiaba las mentirás, le hizo ver que no tenía oportunidad alguna, ya que en cuanto le dijera la verdad, no la perdonaría.

Se recriminó a si misma, reconociendo lo idiota que había sido al no decirle la verdad cuando él le dio la oportunidad de sincerarse; ahora no le quedaba mas que ignorar su mirada y seguir actuando como Carl White, llegar a Londres, encontrar a su hermano Albert, ponerlo al tanto de su situación, regresar con él a Escocía para que le pusiera fin a aquel absurdo compromiso al que su Tía pretendía unirla, olvidarse de Lord Terruce Grantchester para siempre y comenzar de cero con la cabeza en alto.

¡Dios! Como se suponía que lo haría, estaba segura que en cuanto cerrara los ojos la imagen de aquel majestuoso hombre inundaría sus pensamientos, había grabado en su memoria cada parte de su escultural y bien cincelado cuerpo el cual había devorado con su mirada sin pudor alguno durante las últimas noches las cuales eran sin duda las mejores de su vida.

La preocupación en el rostro de Terry fue evidente al ver que Lady Candice no bajó al comedor.

Un asentimiento comprensivo de Pony le indicó a Terry que podía ir y asegurarse que la muchacha esta bien.

Terry abrió la puerta de la habitación luego de llamar a esta tres veces y no recibir respuesta.

Al ingresar, sonrió al ver a Lady Candice completamente dormida.

Dirigió sus pasos al cuarto de baño, camino pausadamente de regreso a la habitación luego de asear sus dientes, con detenimiento observó el rostro de la joven frente a él, sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos de su bello cuerpo desnudo, debía hacerlo o de lo contrario Lady Candice corría el riesgo de perder su virtud ahí mismo.

Haciendo uso de su auto control para contener sus deseos carnales, ahora que sabía que su compañera de cama no era un chico sino una hermosa dama, decidió por primera vez en su corta vida ingresar a la cama con su estorbosa ropa, pero nada absolutamente nada lo había preparado para lo que a continuación sucedió.

Lady Candice se encontraba en el cuarto de baño completamente desnuda y sin la estorbosa peluca roja cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo aproximándose.

El terror se apoderó de ella cuando llamaron a la puerta dejándola completamente muda.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, sin quedarle otra opción, corrió hasta la cama completamente desnuda, tomó la peluca que reposaba sobre esta, se la colocó con sorprendente rapidez y se metió debajo la colcha y se fingió dormida.

Entre abriendo los ojos, observó cada uno de los movimientos de Terry, cerró los ojos cuando él se paró frente a ella, razón por la cual no pudo ver la manera como él la observaba.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió como la cama se hundía ante el peso de él.

Sentir su cercanía no le permitía a Terry conciliar el sueño, eso y la estorbosa ropa no le estaban ayudando en nada.

Salió de la cama, y sin más se deshizo de su estorbosa ropa, solo Dios sabía que lo había intentado pero no podía cambiar la costumbre de años en una sola noche ¿verdad? —tras suspirar, alzó la colcha e ingresó una vez mas a la cama.

Lady Candice tampoco la estaba pasando bien, saber que él estaba a su lado completamente desnudo como lo había hecho noches atrás no le estaban ayudando ahora que ella estaba en la misma condición; como pudo, se removió de la cama quedando a hasta la orilla, lo suficientemente lejos de su contacto, aguardó hasta que estuvo segura que él estaba completamente dormido, salió de la cama cuidadosamente, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez.

Cuando la cama se movió, Terry abrió los ojos, bajo la luz de la chimenea que permanecía encendida la vio.

Apretó los labios para reprimir un gruñido que amenazó en salir de su garganta.

Frente a él completamente desnuda se encontraba Lady Candice.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Siete

Tras sentirse segura, Lady Candice regresó a la cama y luego de unos minutos descansó en los brazos de Morfeo, no así Lord Terruce, cada vez que intentaba cerrar sus ojos, la gloriosa imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Lady Candice inundaba sus pensamientos, transportándolo a un tortuoso mundo de fantasía que amenazaban con hacerlo explotar en cualquier momento, algo que no podía permitirse; dolía, por Dios Santo que dolía, tenerla tan cerca a su merced y obligarse a comportarse como todo un caballero, vaya que dolía.

Se removió al lado opuesto de ella, pero sintió como de pronto un abismo los separaba, se giró al lado donde ella se encontraba y toparse con su angelical rostro, hizo que su ya creciente erección aumentara de proporción, sintió un deseo grande de unir sus labios a los entre abiertos labios de ella, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol contuvo su impulso y se acomodó boca arriba, cerró sus ojos, colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca, abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que su creciente erección estaba formando una especie de casa de campaña con la colcha, se giró y se acomodó boca abajo y pronto se dio cuenta que si permanecía en aquella posición terminaría haciendo un agujero en el colchón.

Habiendo probado todas las posiciones posibles y comprobando que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño, Lord Terruce salió de la cama la cual se había convertido en una tortura China de la que necesitaba alejarse ahora mismo o terminaría perdiendo la poca cordura que aún le quedaba.

Tras colocarse su pantalón y sus botas, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al único lugar donde podia apagar el volcán en el que su cuerpo se había convertido.

Tras deshacerse de su pantalón, se lanzó en las frescas aguas del rió en donde horas atrás había descubierto todo.

Permanecer por algunos minutos dentro del agua en combinación con la fresca brisa de la madrugada, le ayudaron a recuperar su temperatura normal.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios y un enorme suspiró, salió del agua y se recostó sobre una piedra.

Permaneció en aquella posición contemplando el estrellado cielo hasta que cada gota de agua que antes recorría por su cuerpo, terminó por evaporarse; poniéndose de pie se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba su pantalón, tras colocarlo, acomodó sus botas y caminó de regreso al interior de la casa.

Ingresó a la habitación a hurtadillas, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertarla, pronto amanecería, y antes que eso pasara quería observarla detenidamente por un largo tiempo.

Removió la colcha y se recostó al lado de ella, acomodó la peluca rojiza en su lugar y sin poder contenerse más, acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de ella, retiró su mano con rapidez al ver como ella se removía, cerró los ojos fingiéndose dormido.

Se la pasó en aquel juego durante mucho rato hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente tras sentir unos cálidos labios rozando los suyos, aquella era la sensación mas exquisita que jamás hubiese sentido, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, se quedó inmóvil permitiendo que ella llevara el control, sus torpes movimientos le indicaron que jamás había sido besada, una parte de él se hinchó de orgullo, saberse el primero era exquisitamente una delicia.

Cuando sus labios se apartaron de los suyos, sintió un vacío inmenso.

Se sentó y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y a punto estaba de protestar cuando ella hizo lo inimaginable.

¡Dios bendito! —si ver su belleza de lejos lo había atontado, tenerla ahora sentada sobre él a horcajadas, no tenía comparación.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron al sentir las firmes manos de él acariciando un de sus senos, unos suaves jadeos escaparon de su garganta, al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda ofreciéndole total libertad para que él hiciera cuanto quisiera con ella.

Una sonrisa engreída se dibujó en su rostro al entender su silenciosa petición.

Con la respiración entrecortada acercó sus labios a los suyos primero lenta y delicadamente, deslizó su lengua en el interior de su boca cuando sus labios se entre abrieron, en una clara invitación a ser explorada.

Su sabor era tan dulce como el nectar de una flor.

Un ronco gemido se escapó de su garganta ante la respuesta apasionada de ella.

En un movimiento rápido, la giró para quedar sobre de ella y comenzar su exploración de manera lenta.

Candy frunció el ceño cuando lo vio abrazando y besando la almohada de aquella manera.

—Eres la mujer mas bella que mis ojos han visto, me tienes en tus manos mujer, haz de mi lo que quieras.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, algo parecido a los celos se hizo presente en Lady Candice.

—Y yo como idiota torturándome al sentirme culpable de que sus preferencias sexuales hubiesen cambiado a causa de mi mentira, y el muy granuja soñando con...—apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de lastimarse —se recriminó el haber sido una completa idiota de imaginar siquiera que no estuviera enamorado de una joven aristócrata de su mismo nivel.

Con las mejillas encendidas de furia, se giró sobre sus talones y con pasos largos llego hasta la puerta, abrió está y tras salir la azotó tras de sí provocando que Terry despertara abruptamente.

—¡Dios! —Exclamó al ver que a quien devoraban sus labios era a una maldita almohada y no los labios de Lady Candice.

Salió de la cama en un brinco al sentir que estaba a punto de derramarse sobre está .

—¡Maldición! —Siseó con la mandíbula apretada mientras su cálida simiente brotaba de su endurecida erección.

Tras tomar el desayuno, se despidieron de la hermana Maria, los niño y de Pony, esta última se acercó a Lord Terruce..

—No sea tan duro con ella, cuídela, no la deje sola en ningún momento.

Terry asintió.

—Le doy mi palabra que haré lo que se espera de un caballero, solo que antes le haré pagar un poco —dijo con una sonrisa.

Pony negó con la cabeza

—Veo que insiste con ese asunto, si mi consejo le sirve de algo —dijo mostrando un dedo acusador —no juegue con fuego que puede terminar quemado.

Lady Candice subió sobre Teodora y aguardo en total silencio a que él hiciera lo mismo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando él montó detrás de ella.

¿Que demonios? —pensó

—Tu llevaras las riendas

—¡Eh! —chilló ella.

—Tu llevaras las riendas hasta la posada de Gretna Green.

Ajena a las intensiones de él, Lady Candice tomó las riendas y emprendió la marcha.

Conforme avanzaba, sintió los fuertes brazos de él rodeando su cintura.

¡Oh Dios! —El contacto era tan, tan, tan embriagador, al punto que le hizo cerrar los ojos y se mordió los labios al sentir aquella parte de la anatomía de él la cual ella conocía a la perfección, rozando su trasero con cada salto que daban sobre la montura mientras Teodora avanzaba.

Aquello era una verdadera tortura para ella, sintió de pronto como su feminidad se humedecía bajo aquellos pantalones.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por aquellas sensaciones jamás experimentadas, sus pezones se endurecieron. —¡Dios bendito! Dolían, sus pezones dolían y su cuerpo ardía como un volcán en erupción.

A espaldas de ella, Terry curvó sus labios en una sonrisa engreída al sentir los temblores involuntarios de ella ante el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Las imágenes de ella completamente desnuda inundaron sus pensamientos, las maravillosas sensaciones que experimentó esa mañana mientras dormía se hicieron presentes.

¡Diablos! —Pony tenía razón, estaba jugando con fuego y estaba a punto de quemarse, no era de hierro, él era un hombre de carne y hueso con necesidades y en ese momento su amigo de entrepierna reclamaba atención; sabiendo que no podría seguir con aquel delicioso juego, aflojó su agarre.

—Creo que lo mejor es que yo lleve las riendas.

Candy no respondió, para su sorpresa, detuvo el andar de Teodora en total silencio.

Sin entender el motivo de su silencio, Terry bajó de la yegua y volvió a subir casi enseguida pero está vez lo hizo en la parte frontal.

Hicieron el viaje de regreso a la posada de Gretna Green, en total silencio.

Cookie, el joven mozo de cuadra les dio la bienvenida.

—Bienvenido de regreso milord

—Gracias Cookie —respondió Terry mostrando una leve sonrisa y viendo como Lady Candice se alejaba.

En dos zancadas, Terry se puso a su lado

—¿Que te sucede?

—Nada —respondió ella sin mirarlo.

Ingresaron a la posada y se encontraron con una sonriente Gloria quien les dio la bienvenida en cuanto los vio.

—¡Bienvenidos ! —Me alegra ver que se encuentran bien, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes.

—Gracias al Creador, pudimos resguardarnos en un lugar seguro y cálido —respondió Lord Grantchester.

—Todo bien contigo muchacho —La señora Gloria Cambell se dirigió a Lady Candice.

—Si —Respondió.

—Milord, ¿aún planea viajar a Edimburgo?.

—No —respondió Terry —debo regresar a Londres hoy mismo.

—Pero..—¿Como le hará para viajar con el chico en un solo caballo?

—Yo no iré con su excelencia —respondió Lady Candice —aguardaré por una diligencia que me lleve a mi destino.

Terry ladeó el rostro al escuchar la manera como se dirigía a él.

¿Algo andaba mal, por qué su cambio repentino de actitud, por qué se negaba a viajar con él?

—De ninguna manera señor White —respondió Terry seriamente —di mi palabra a la señora Cambell y a la señora Paulina que cuidaría de usted.

—Lo libero de esa promesa milord, no necesito de un niñero que cuide de mi, puedo hacerlo solo, además en caso que aceptare no pienso hacerlo compartiendo el mismo caballo con usted.

—¿Ah es eso? —pues no le queda otro remedio jovencito —replicó Terry —no pienso faltar a mi palabra por el capricho de un muchacho malcriado

—Ya le he dicho que no pienso hacerlo.

Gloria se vio obligada a intervenir, ya que le preocupaba la integridad del chico y sabía que yendo con Lord Terruce estaría seguro.

—Milord en el establo hay una calesa que puede utilizar para hacer el viaje de regreso a Londres, es un poco vieja pero servirá.

—Se lo agradezco señora Cambell —dijo Terry sin apartar la mirada de Lady Candice

—De igual manera no pienso viajar con él —replicó Candy

La paciencia de Terry estaba alcanzando su punto máximo.

¡Diablos! No podía creer tanta testarudez en una sola jovencita.

—Creo que no ha entendido señor White —Terry la miró a los ojos —Quiéralo o no, vendrá conmigo a Londres.

—El que no ha entendido es usted milord, he dicho que no iré.

—Carl, querido —habló la señora Gloria con dulzura —en el camino hay todo tiempo de hombres y ademas mujeres que se aprovechan de chicos como tu, los engañan, los raptan, los violan y luego los venden a los burdeles de la region, viajar junto a Lord Terruce te da la garantía que estarás a salvo y llegarás en una pieza junto a tu hermano.

Lady Candice apretó la mandíbula, tras escuchar aquellas palabras recordó a Julliete la jovencita que Terry rescató del burdel de Meredith y quizás ella no cerraría la misma suerte—; ante aquella perspectiva musitó:

—De acuerdo iré con él

Una hora mas tarde se encontraban en camino a Londres, el silencio reinó entre ambos.

Lord Terruce la veía de re ojo y ella iba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Esperaba encontrar a su hermano Albert y acabar con aquel circo de una maldita vez, olvidarse de todo y comenzar de nuevo en su natal Escocia junto a sus hermanos, sobrino y sus dos únicas amigas.

Annie, Patty —¿como había sido tan ingrata de salir de Escocia sin despedirse de ellas? —suspiró al recordar que todo había sido tan repentino, algo que ni siquiera ella imaginó haría, ni mucho menos las condiciones como lo había hecho.

¡Por Dios! —salió de su Pais de incógnito como si de un vulgar delincuente se tratare y todo por culpa de su intransigente y testaruda Tía quien le estaba imponiendo un compromiso que ella no deseaba, su sueño desde niña, era formar un hogar por amor como el de sus padres y su hermana.

Soñaba con escoger ella a su futuro esposo de la misma manera como sus amigas lo habían hecho unos meses atrás, y no que se le impusiera un calavera, libertino y vividor como prometido.

—Carl —la voz de Terry llamándolo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones —¿te sucede algo, has estado muy serio desde que compartimos el desayuno en la casa hogar?

—Es mejor que preste atención a la carretera milord —dijo tras brincar en su asiento —no le diría que lo había escuchado y visto besando una almohada pretendiendo que era...¡Argggg!, —apretó la mandíbula.

—Gracias por el consejo —Terry sonrió de tal manera que por primera vez Lady Candice vio un hoyuelo que se marcaba en su mejilla derecha, su corazón se comprimió.

¡Diablos! —por que tenía que sonreír de aquella manera tan condenadamente encantadora.

—No me gustaría acabar en un despeñadero —respondió sin mirarlo, por ningún motivo quería terminar en un accidente y ser atendida por un médico quien inmediatamente descubriría su disfraz.

—Haré todo lo que pueda para que no nos salgamos de la carretera —dijo Terry sonriendo.

—Se lo agradezco —respondió ella, fingiendo mirar el paisaje cuando en realidad el paisaje era lo que menos veía, su atención se centrada cada cierto tiempo en el hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella que vestía ropa de lo más normal, pero de excelente calidad, guantes de conducir y un sombrero de piel de conejo y por supuesto, era tan extraordinariamente guapo que aunque llevara harapos, o nada en absoluto, seguiría resultando pecaminosamente atractivo.

Sobre todo cuando no llevaba nada encima, como las noches que compartió habitación con él

Lady Candice se removió inquieta en el asiento de la calesa . ¿Pero qué diantre le estaba pasando?, él ya tenía alguien que aguardaba por él y con quien seguramente uniría su vida de un momento a otro.

¿Como pudo ser tan idiota de caer presa bajo el hechizo de sus encantos?

—Carl, no has respondido a mi pregunta

—¿Que pregunta? —dijo fingiendo demencia.

—Estás resultando ser bastante insolente, muchacho —dijo Lord Terruce con seriedad —pero te preguntaré de nuevo y esta vez de forma directa.

Lady Candice advirtió su tono acerado que no daba lugar a réplica.

—¿Que te sucede, he notado un cambio en ti hacía mi persona desde que compartimos el desayuno en la casa hogar?

—Estoy bien, es solo que me he dado cuenta que debo guardar la distancia con una persona como usted milord.

—¿A que te refieres exactamente, con una persona como usted?

—Es decir, usted es el hijo de un Duque Ingles y yo soy un simple chico común —¿me explico? —preguntó.

—No, no lo haces —respondió Lord Terruce —puedes ser mas específico.

¿Por Dios! Es que acaso este hombre es tan necio y testarudo como lo era ella?

Estaban entrando a la ciudad y Lady Candice estaba por responder cuando de pronto alguien gritó:

—Terry

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Ocho

—Terry

—Hola Charlie —Terry saludó a su amigo.

—¿Que haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en Escocia haciendo la petición formal de Lady Susana?

Lady Candice se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras, su estómago se retorció, ahora sabia el nombre de la chica con quien Lord Terruce soñaba, una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón cual lanza puntiaguda.

Aprovechando la distracción de Terry, Lady Candice bajó de la calesa para ir por su cuenta en busca de la oficina del administrador de su hermano, que para su buena suerte se encontraba según su hermana Rosemary en un pequeño pueblo entrando a Londres.

—Creo amigo que estas muy mal informado, yo jamas he cortejado ni tengo intenciones de cortejar a Lady Susana, por lo tanto es absurdo pensar siquiera que podría pedir formalmente su mano, ahora si me disculpas, tengo un poco de prisa, debo ayudar a este joven a...

Las palabras de Terry se quedaron en el aire al ver que su acompañante había desaparecido.

¡Infiernos! Había escapado

—¿Te refieres a aquel joven que ha bajado de la calesa hace unos minutos y va en aquella dirección? —preguntó Charlie señalando con su dedo índice el lugar exacto hacia donde Lady Candice se dirigía a pasos apresurados.

Terry siguió la dirección que el dedo de Charlie mostraba y vio como Lady Candice ingresaba a un establecimiento.

—Gracias Charlie —le dijo —ahora si me disculpas debo marcharme, me dio gusto hablar contigo.

Tomando las riendas, Terry se dirigió hasta el lugar hacia donde Lady Candice se dirigió.

—Buenas tardes —saludo Candy a quien salió a atenderla.

—Buenas tardes jovencito —saludo un muchacho alto de entre veinte a veintidós años, quien observaba a al joven frente a él con total detenimiento —¿Como puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó luego de un riguroso escrutinio.

—Me gustaría hablar con el señor Johnson.

—¿Y tu eres?

Lady Candice omitió presentarse en su lugar respondió

—Verá señor, el señor Johnson es el administrador de mi hermano y me urge que me ayude a localizarlo.

—¿Y cual es el nombre de tu hermano?

—William Albert Ardley, señor.

—Me temo que has llegado muy tarde jovencito, el señor Ardley ha salido de emergencia.

Las palabras de aquel hombre taladraron el cerebro de Lady Candice...—¿Que haría ahora? ¿Dónde se alojaría?

De pronto las palabras de su hermana Rosemary vinieron a su mente y con ellas, recordó la misiva.

—¿Podría hablar con el señor Johnson?

—Me temo que eso no será posible.

—Por favor señor, me urge entregarle en sus manos una misiva que mi hermana le envía.

—Pues tendrás que esperar hasta que regrese chico, el señor Johnson viajó junto al señor Ardley y regresaran hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Aquella información calló como un balde de agua fría sobre Lady Candice quien se obligo a sonreír y tras despedirse de quien amablemente la había atendido, salió de aquel lugar con un semblante de derrota.

Terry llegó en el momento justo que ella se dejaba caer en la banqueta.

La tomó del brazo y la ayudo a ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué pretendías... —Se detuvo al ver el rostro desolado de Lady Candice, sintió un fuerte deseo de cobijarla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero se contuvo, no quería ser el centro de cotilleos de aquel pequeño pueblo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —le preguntó— ¿acaso a han sido mal educado contigo? ¿Te han hecho algún daño? Dímelo ahora y tiraré de una patada esa maldita puerta y le haré pagar lo que quiera que te hayan hecho, y no dudes que lo haré

—No, no importa —contestó Lady Candice.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no importa? —preguntó Terry totalmente desconcertado— ¿Que te dijeron ahi dentro?

—Esa es la oficina del administrador de mi hermano y acaban de informarme que ha viajado por asuntos de negocio y no regresará hasta dentro de dos semanas —respondió Lady Candice con su rostro apesadumbrado y completamente cansado.

Terry apretó la mandíbula, él había temido que algo así sucediera.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien —Terry intentó animarla.

—Nada esta bien, todo es un desastre, mi vida se ha convertido en total y absoluto desastre entre tan solo unos días —respondió ella cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos —debió escribirle a mi hermana o a mi para ponernos al tanto de su repentino viaje.

—Si claro —se limitó a responder Terry sintiendo una profunda pena por la situación de la joven frente a él, ya que había hecho un viaje tan largo, exponiéndose a tantos peligros para ver a su hermano y el muy ingrato se había marchado de viaje de negocios sin avisarles siquiera que lo haría.

—Tal vez no haya tenido tiempo de escribir una misiva o puede que la haya escrito y se haya perdido en el camino, esas cosas pasan con regularidad, o cabe la posibilidad que le haya escrito a tu tía y ella estuviera esperando a decírtelo en persona —dijo buscando desesperadamente una forma de consolarla.

—Claro, seguro me escribió y mi tía interceptó la carta y por esa razón intentaba venderme.

—Venderte —rugió Terry mal interpretando las palabras de Lady Candice, buscaría a aquella despreciable mujer y le haría pagar caro por el delito de trafico de blancas —ahora, Terry podía entender la razón por la cual Lady Candice había huido de su casa y él temor que mostró cuando despertó la primera noche en la posada de Gretna Green junto a él completamente desnudo.

—Escúchame bien Carl, si tu tía tenía la intención de venderte, me encargaré de que sea castigada —le dijo Terry con el tono más tranquilizador que pudo.

Lady Candice se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta

—¡Oh, no! Yo no quería decir..., o sea... —acertó a balbucear comprendiendo las palabras de Terry.

Terry se le quedó viendo por un largo tiempo tratando de encontrar algún indicio que Lady Candice había sido maltratada física y psicológicamente o tal vez amedrentada para que no dijera del abuso que sufría, por lo general eso solía suceder en a menudo en los casos de abuso infantil, si lo sabría él que había rescatado del bajo mundo a tantos jóvenes; pero él estaba dispuesto a llegar a la verdad y si mas recordaba la tia de Lady Candice y su hermano no eran sus únicos parientes.

—Carl, hace un momento mencionaste a tú hermana, ¿donde se encuentra ahora?

—En Escocia

—Y por que no fuiste a ella para que te ayudara?

—Lo hice, pero cuando me dirigía a su casa me detuve en un manantial y me entretuve un poco, cuando llegué a su casa, me encontré con la novedad que mi Tía había enviado a uno de los criados para que me llevara de regreso a casa, mi hermana me ofreció quedarme en su casa pero ambas conocemos lo intransigente que es nuestra Tía y al final terminaría llevándome arrastras de regreso a casa de ser necesario.

—Comprendo —musitó Terry —Y como se llama el administrador de tu hermano, tal puedo mover algunos de mis contactos para que podamos dar con su paradero y por ende el de tu hermano.

—Su nombre es George Johnson.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos.

—¿Estas seguro que ese es su nombre ? —le preguntó.

—Absolutamente —respondió ella — de hecho mi hermana escribió una misiva para que se la entregase en sus manos en caso que Albert se hubiese desplazado a otra ciudad.

—¿Albert? —Creí que dijiste que se llamaba William.

Al darse cuenta de su metida de pata, Lady Candice respiró profundamente para tomar el control de sus emociones.

—Su nombre es William Albert —respondió.

—Ya veo —respondió Terry estrechando los ojos ya que él conocía a un William Albert pero no de apellido White sino Ardley.

Diablos! Como había podido olvidarlo y mas luego que Pony le revelara el verdadero nombre de Lady Candice.

—Que voy hacer ahora, no conozco a nadie aquí.

—Me conoces a mi y eso es mas que suficiente —respondió Terry con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba con suavidad su hombro —Anda, levanta ese ánimo, te quedaras conmigo en tanto tu hermano regrese.

—No puedo acertar milord —respondió ella temerosa que descubriera su farsa con la convivencia sin imaginar que él sabía al menos que era una chica y no un chico como pretendía hacer creer.

—Claro que lo harás —respondió él invitándola a subir nuevamente a la calesa, cuidaría de ella hasta que su amigo Albert regresara y entonces solo entonces hablaría con él y haría lo que un caballero debía hacer, después de todo lo vivido junto a ella los últimos días.

—Susana, debes mostrarte comprensiva, recuerda que tu compromiso con Lord Terruce es nuestra garantía a seguir disfrutando de la vida que nos merecemos.

—Como puede pedirme eso padre, no se de cuenta la humillación que me hizo al retirarse de la fiesta de sus padres cuando sabía que debía viajar el día siguiente a Escocia junto a sus padres para hacer la petición formal de mi mano.

—Sussie, el duque de Grantchester se disculpó con nosotros y nos explicó que al muchacho se le presentó una emergencia la cual no podía esperar —intervino su madre

—Madre, nosotros sabemos que eso es una vil mentira.

—Aunque así haya sido, debemos fingir comprensión y aguardar hasta su regreso, no nos devolveremos a Escocia sin la seguridad y garantía que ese compromiso se solidase, y para que eso suceda, tienes que hacer uso de todos encantos, comprometerlo y asegurarte que un grupo de las damas mas chismosas de Londres los encuentren en pleno acto.

—Como ordene padre —Respondió Lady Susana con una sonrisa, seducir a Lord Terruce si que sería algo con que había soñado.

—Terry —grito Carson quien venía sobre su caballo.

Lady Candice se puso rígida y aspiró profundamente. —Cualquier transeúnte que no se hubiera fijado en ellos lo haría ahora, y con sumo interés. ¡Genial!

Carson puso su caballo a la altura de la calesa de Terry para que avanzaran juntos.

—¿Todavía no has encontrado al hermano del chico? —preguntó Carson arrugando la frente y mirando a Lady Candice quien había palidecido de pronto

—Al parecer su hermano ha hecho un viaje de emergencia junto a su administrador.

—Con que ha salido de viaje ¡eh! —Carson observaba a Lady Candice con detenimiento para no perderse ninguna de sus reacciones —y hablando de viajes, mi pobre amigo Niel, luego de ser humillado tras la huida de la arpía que te conté...

Lady Candice se dobló hacía delante con la cara más blanca que una hoja de papel.

Terry advirtió su palidez y por temor a que la joven se desmayara, la tomó del brazo, pero ella se apartó de él.

Carson siguió...

—Ha venido a la ciudad a ver qué puede encontrar en el mercado matrimonial —dijo intentando ser gracioso.

Escuchar que Carson estaba de lengua suelta, le ofreció a Terry la oportunidad de indagar sobre aquella pobre chica, y tal vez, solo tal vez, él sería capaz de encontrarla y ayudarla en lo que pudiera necesitar, y en caso que la chica no quisiera regresar con su familia la llevaría a la casa hogar de Gretna Green.

—¿Sabe alguien si la chica está a salvo? —preguntó.

Carson se rió entre dientes con absoluto descaro.

Que tipo tan asqueroso! —pensó Terry —no tenía la más mínima conciencia.

—No —respondió Carson —pero estoy seguro que está a punto de caer, y no precisamente de pie —completó el muy idiota con una sonrisa lasciva mirando a Lady Candice.

—¡Oh! —chilló Lady Candice en su disfraz de chico.

El grito ahogado de Lady Candice, hizo que Terry girara su rostro y la viera con una mano en su boca y otra en el estómago.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos —debía llevar a Lady Candice a la casa de campo de los Grantchester tan pronto le fuera posible.

—Sí, claro, y cuida bien del... chico —dijo Carson, arrugando de nuevo la maldita frente con esa expresión tan suya para luego alejarse cabalgando.

Terry azuzó a Teodora para que fuera mas rápido, necesitaba alejarse de aquel lugar, no estaba dispuesto a dar un espectáculo a los chismosos del pequeño pueblo mientras Lady Candice vomitaba dentro de la calesa.

—Te has mareado de repente, ¿verdad? ¿Ya estás mejor? —le preguntó solícito.

Lady Candice asintió en tanto cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

—Tal vez sea por el viaje, aguanta un poco, enseguida llegaremos a casa —le dijo con tranquilidad.

—Sí —musitó Lady Candice.

Era raro que se hubiera puesto mal de manera tan repentina. No se había mareado en el viaje desde la posada, ni tampoco al ir o al volver de la casa hogar. De hecho, y salvo su actitud adusta, había estado bien hasta que se encontraron a Carson y este mencionó a Niel, a la chica que lo plantó, la huida... el comportamiento tan extraño de Carson, sus últimas palabras.

—¡Oh Dios!

Terry se sintió mareado de pronto, su cabeza estuvo a punto de salir disparada de su cuello, aquello era una maldita pesadilla.

¡Diablos!

¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego y ser tan estúpido? En la posada de Gretna Green, Lady Candice se sintió repentinamente mal cuando Carson mencionó a William Ardley, un hombre con el que Lady Candice tenía cierto parecido y cuyas únicas parientes eran sus dos hermanas y una estricta Tía.

Tras su reciente descubrimiento, Lord Terruce decidió hacer un cambió de planes, iría a la casa de campo, pero solo a cambiar de medio de transporte, daría instrucciones a su mozo de cuadra para que devolviera la calesa a la será Cambell, mientras él tomaba un carruaje con el escudo de los Grantchester y se iría directo a casa señorial de su familia en Londres, por ningún motivo pensaba pasar un día más en el campo ya que si Carson estaba ahí, seguro sería cuestión de tiempo para que el idiota de su amigo llegara en cuanto Carson lo pusiera al tanto y él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que eso sucediera.

Lady Candice Ardley, tendría que dar algunas explicaciones y él se encargaría que así fuera.

Continuará...

—Ay, ay, ay —¿ y ahora que va a suceder? ¡Diablos! Lady Candice y Lord Terruce están rodeados no por una, sino por un nido de víboras 😓😓


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Nueve

—Lamento interrumpirlos.

—Que demonios quieres Carson, espero que lo que tengas que decir valga la pena como para interrumpirnos en estos momentos —masculló Niel separándose de su acompañante.

—Vaya, Dios los creó y ustedes se juntan —Carson se burló tras ver la identidad de la acompañante de Niel.

—No estoy para tus bromas idiota —Siseó Niel —que es tan importante para entres sin llamar siquiera —increpó.

—Están aquí —respondió Carson con una perversa sonrisa —los dos pajaritos están en el campo.

Niel se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—¿Estas seguro? —le preguntó.

—Absolutamente, tanto que he hablado con él y le he dicho que has regresado a Londres —rió —hubieras visto la cara de tu palomita.

—Eres un completo idiota, Carson —espetó Niel furioso —no pudiste permanecer con el bocota cerrada, no te das cuenta idiota, que los has puesto sobre aviso.

—Lo lamento Niel, no pensé en eso —se disculpó.

—Por culpa de tu maldita indiscreción será mas difícil acercarme a ella, para esta hora estoy seguro que el imbécil de Terry ya lo descifró todo y lo mas seguro que se la ha llevado a Londres.

—Terry —intervino Lady Susana acomodando su cabello —que tiene que ver él con lo que ustedes se traen entre manos.

—Tu querido Terry tiene algo que me pertenece.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A la maldita Escocesa que se atrevió a humillarme.

—¿Te refieres a tu supuesta prometida?

—Si, igual como Terry es "tu supuesto prometido" —le respondió Niel empleando las mismas palabras de ella.

Lady Susana lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Mi querida Susie —Niel dulcificó su tono de voz —tu y yo necesitamos unir fuerzas para cumplir nuestros objetivos.

—¿Que propones? —preguntó Lady Susana.

—Debemos separar a ese par, cueste lo que nos cueste.

—Pero yo jamás le haría daño a Terry —dijo con inocencia.

—Oh vamos Susana, no tienes que fingir inocencia conmigo, a caso crees que no me he dado cuenta que Elisa y tu han sido las propulsoras de esparcir el rumor sobre tu compromiso con Terry, cuando se suponía que el asunto se llevaría a acabo en total discreción —Niel arqueó una ceja —tal vez tu querido marquesito se dio cuenta de todo y por eso se marchó la noche que se suponía debía viajar contigo a Escocia.

Lady Susana se puso rígida, pues aquella posibilidad no se le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero aquello era casi imposible de imaginar, pues su cabeza estaba mas hueca que un coco seco.

—Se perfectamente bien que mi hermana y tu son un par de pécoras —concluyó Niel.

—Me ofendes —dijo ella escandalizada.

—Eres tu quien trata ofender mi inteligencia —replicó Niel.

—Está bien, está bien, tu ganas, ¿que es lo que debo hacer?

Niel comenzó a explicarle lo que tendría que hacer y si todo salía como lo planeaban, Lady Susana terminaría casada con Lord Terruce Grantchester y él con Lady Candice Ardley.

—Pero necesitaré que alguien mas me ayude.

—Descuida, le diré a Elisa que lo haga.

—De acuerdo.

Que le pasaba, por que ese cambio de actitud tan repentino, su semblante era sereno pero Lady Candice sabía que aquello era una máscara de frialdad muy bien montada, algo que los aristócratas estaban acostumbrados a mostrar cada vez que estaban realmente enfadados por algo.

El terror se apodero de la joven, se negaba a pensar siquiera en que Terry hubiera descubierto su secreto, pero aquella era la única explicación lógica que encontraba para su cambio repentino de actitud y el que hubiese decidido viajar esa misma tarde a Londres en vez de permanecer unos días en el campo como lo había planeado, luego de hablar con el desgraciado de Carson.

¿Y si había descubierto su secreto? ¿Que haría?.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía acorralada.

Terry por su parte prefirió guardar silencio y aguardar estar en un lugar privado, lejos de los ojos y oídos de cualquier cotilla, necesitaba que ella le aclarara muchas cosas.

La luces de la gran ciudad les dieron la bienvenida y con ellas, el ruido de los cascos de los caballos yendo de un lado a otro.

Cuando llegaron a la Mansion Grantchester, Mark les dio la bienvenida.

—Terry, hermano que bueno que estas de regreso.

—Hola Mark, ¿hay alguien en casa?

—No, todos han ido a casa de los Hamilton.

—Necesito que envies a Jake por ellos ahora mismo, que les digan que he vuelto y que hay algo de interés que deseo comunicarles.

El tono de Terry le indicó a Mark que no estaba bromeando, razon por la cual despareció al instante.

Lady Candice comenzaba a bajar cuando la mano de Lord Terruce se lo impidió

—Aguarde un momento Lady Candice, usted y yo tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar —Dijo tomándola de la muñeca y viéndola directo a los ojos.

El corazón de Lady Candice subió hasta su garganta o al menos eso fue lo que ella sintió..

La había descubierto, Lord Terruce Grantchester había descubierto su secreto, ¿que iba hacer ahora? , ¿como le haría para salir bien librada de lo que se le venia? él había sido bien claro al decirle que no toleraba las mentiras..

Lo desafiaría, de hecho, era capaz de defenderse por sí misma, ya lo había demostrado otras veces...pero.. de momento, esta vez le parecía que las piernas le flaqueaban.

No abusaría de ella, de eso estaba segura, pero ..¿y si lo hacía? —¡Oh no! No podía permitir eso —. Podía aprovechar un segundo de distracción de él para escapa, podía subir de un brinco al carruaje, tomar las riendas y salir a todo galope, pero aquello seria imposible, ella podia manejar una calesa guiada por un solo caballo, pero este era un carruaje dirigido por dos hermosos caballos y aunque hubiese podido hacerlo, Lord Terruce la alcanzaría con facilidad, era un excelente jinete y aún si no la alcanzase, ¿a donde iría? No conocía a nadie en aquella ciudad excepto a él y eso la convertía en presa fácil para sus cazadores.

Estaba atrapada, por lo que de momento, no le quedaría más remedio que cooperar. No tenía ninguna intención de avivar todavía más la llama de su enfado.

Él se puso a su lado y extendió la mano, con una máscara de educación moldeándole la cara. Cualquiera que les observara a cierta distancia no sospecharía en absoluto de la escena, salvo por el hecho de que lord Terruce estuviera ayudando galantemente a un chico a descender de su carruaje. Pero si pudieran ver los ojos del hombre...Esos ojos prometían una buena reprimenda durante una conversación de lo más incómoda.

En el mismo momento en el que sus pies tocaron el suelo, la soltó y se dirigió hacia la casa.

A su espalda, ella frunció el ceño, no tenía motivos para que mostrara tal aversión, aunque pensándolo bien si los tenía, lo había embaucado, pero también a los Cambell, a la señora Pony, a la hermana Maria y a muchos otros.

Pero él era un hombre y los hombres odiaban que les engañaran, probablemente estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de la farsa, en lugar de reconocer que ella era la que lo había hecho bien haciéndose pasar por un chico. Y es que de esa forma su orgullo masculino quedaría por los suelos. Se disculparía de todas las formas posibles, hasta se humillaría si fuera necesario.

"Buen Dios, no me dejes sola ahora" —dijo mentalmente.

En cuanto ingresaron a la casa, la mandíbula de Lady Candice se desencajó, aquel lugar era un enorme palacio en comparación a la Villa Ardley de Escocia.

—Buenas noches milord —el mayordomo lo saludó con una reverencia —que agradable tenerlo de regreso en casa.

—Buenas noches Alfred —Terry mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo que Lady Candice sintiera un espasmo —es maravilloso estar en casa nuevamente.

—Pudo resolver los pendientes que lo hicieron partir tan repentinamente la noche de la fiesta —Alfred sonrió de manera cómplice, conocía a Terry desde pequeño y sabía de sobra que todo aquello era una excusa para escaparse de las garras de Lady Susana.

—Completamente —Terry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sabe de sobra que su excelencia no descansará hasta que termine con su soltería.

Terry giró ligeramente el rostro en dirección a Lady Candice.

—Lo sé —respondió.

—Veo que no ha venido solo milord.

—Lamento mi descortesía Alfred —Terry sonrió —Ella es Lady Candice Ardley

Alfred abrió los ojos como platos tras ver la vestimenta de la muchacha.

Terry suspiró —Alfred, puedes ayudar a Lady Candice a instalarse en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y de paso avisarle a la señora Mary que le ayude en todo lo que necesite, dile también que busque entre los vestidos de Karen y encuentre uno apropiado para ella.

—Enseguida milord —respondió el fiel mayordomo —acompáñeme milady —Alfred hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

En cuanto se quedó solo en la biblioteca, Terry se sirvió una copa de Whisky, la verdad era que estaba aterrado de solo pensar en que Lady Candice estuvo apunto de ser una víctima mas del gusano de Niel Leagan.

Él mejor que nadie conocía a aquella rata de la nobleza Inglesa y por nada del mundo permitiría que Lady Candice fuera obligada a unir su vida con aquel desgraciado.

Le hubiese deseado hacer las cosas bien y aguardar hasta que Albert regresara de su viaje, ponerlo al tanto de la situación y pedirle la mano de Lady Candice en matrimonio, pero ahora todo se estaba saliendo de control y tendría que actuar con rapidez.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a sus padre y a su hermana Karen.

—Terry, que bueno que has regresado —Lady Karen se le echó encima —no tines idea lo aburrida que han resultado las fiestas sin tu compañía.

—Tan aburridas que no has parado de bailar una sola pieza —El duque se burló.

—Bienvenido cariño, es bueno tenerte de regreso —Lady Eleonor se acercó a él para envolverlo en sus brazos —Cual es el asunto tan urgente del que quieres hablarnos.

Luego de responder a los afectuosos saludos, Terry puso al tanto a sus padres y hermana la situación en la que estaba.

Los ojos de Lady Eleonor adquirieron un brillo especial al ver la chispa del amor irradiando en los hermosos ojos de su hijo.

—¿Y donde esta la muchacha ahora?

—Ahora mismo pediré que la traigan.

Terry se puso de pie y salió a la sala de estar en busca de Alfred.

Cinco minutos mas tarde...

Los ojos de Lord Terruce estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, frente a él se encontraba Lady Candice Ardley enfundada un hermoso vestido color durazno que enmarcaba muy bien su hermoso cuerpo, su cabello caía libremente formando hermosas cuencas doradas, sus ojos verdes lucían mas hermosos que antes, el poco maquillaje aplicado en su precioso rostro, ocultaba perfectamente sus adorables y casi invisibles pecas.

Lady Candice se sintió intimidada al ver a tantas personas en aquel espacio.

—Buenas noches —su voz sonó temblorosa.

Los Duques de Grantchester y Lady Karen estaban complacidos con la joven frente a ellos, podían comprender las temores de Terry y ahora mas que nunca lo apoyarían en lo que él había decidido hacer

Ante tanta belleza frente a él, Terry no pudo evitar acercarse hasta donde Lady Candice se encontraba con su mirada hacía abajo.

Si con la ropa de chico en su disfraz de Carl, Lady Candice se via hermosa, verla ahora vestida de aquella manera no tenía comparación alguna.

Las imágenes de ella completamente desnuda, se hicieron presente en la memoria de Terry, quien apretando la mandíbula espantó aquellos recuerdos al sentir que la parte mas sensible de su anatomía comenzaba a reaccionar.

Sin poder evitarlo y sintiéndose atraído ante tanta belleza, Lord Terruce Grantchester tomó el mentón de la joven rubia.

Sus miradas se conectaron y Lady Candice pudo ver dentro de aquellas pupilas que no le haría daño.

—Padre, Madre, Karen, les presento a Lady Candice Ardley, Lady Candice ellos son mis padres Richard y Eleonor Duques de Grantchester y ella es mi pequeña hermana Lady Karen Grantchester.

Escuchar el titulo nobiliario de las personas frente a ella, provocaron que las piernas de Lady Candice temblaran, pero se las arregló para saludar con una perfecta reverencia.

—Es un honor y un placer conocerles, su excelencia, Lady Eleonor, Lady Karen.

—El honor es nuestro Milady —Lord Richard tomó su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso enguantado.

Lady Eleonor y Lady Karen se acercaron a ella y para sorpresa de Lady Candice, la envolvieron en un abrazo.

—Es un placer conocerla Milady.

Terry se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

Los hice venir porque hay algo de suma importancia que deseo informales, y ustedes como mi familia son sin duda las personas con las que quiero compartir este momento.

—Excuse milord —Lady Candice se puso de pie — en vista que el asunto a tratar es familiar me veo en la necesidad de retirarme —hizo una reverencia y comenzaba a avanzar.

—Un momento Lady Candice, esto es algo que le compete —la voz de Terry se escucho fría y sin lugar a réplica.

Olvidándose que no estaban solos, Lady Candice respondió

—Si cree que el haber compartido la habitación en las últimas noches le da el derecho de hablarme así, está muy equivocado milord, usted y yo sabemos que a pesar de su reputación nada pasó.

Los Duques de Grantchester y Lady Karen se lanzaron miradas cómplices, esta reunión iba ser de lo mas entretenida, finalmente Terry había encontrado a alguien que lo enfrentaba sin ningún miedo.

—Ah, claro, mi reputación —respondió él con una sonrisa sarcástica —olvidaba que soy

un vividor, un calavera, un granuja, un libertino, el hijo de un duque, quien además es insensato, malcriado, egoísta y peligroso —. Soy bien conocido en los peores ambientes de la región, por tanto, es evidente que ni se me ocurriría pasar cinco minutos en la cama con una mujer sin aprovechar el tiempo ¿verdad?.

¡Cáspita! —Lady Candice sintió que sus entrañas se revolvían

¿Por qué si estaba marcado en su destino que compartiera la cama con un hombre, Pony no le había proporcionado las ropas de un vicario viejo, panzón y barbudo?

Ahora que la charla se había dirigido a esos terrenos se mantendría firme en su postura, no le diría que ahora que Carson sabia su identidad corría un gran peligro que Niel le hiciera algún daño, porque eso la haría sentir como un animalito acorralado por un depredador y él sabia de sobra que muchas personas optaban por tomar el camino equivocado para salir de la situación sin detenerse a pensar el riesgo que corrían y Lady Candice era tenía un enorme potencial de ser ese tipo de personas.

Lord Terruce continuó...

—Pero la dura realidad es que nadie creerá que un hombre haya podido pasar la noche en la cama con una mujer sin que pase nada, más allá de un sueño realmente reparador para ambos implicados, Milady —insistió él—. El hecho de que yo sea Lord Terruce Grantchester solo implica que la historia se extenderá como una hoguera en el bosque en cuanto se sepa.

—Pero no pasó nada —insistió también ella al instante, pero su cuerpo traicionero se estremeció de... ¿interés, deseo? ¡No! Bajo ningún concepto quería tener nada que ver con Lord Terruce, ¡Por Dios! El soñaba con alguien más y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la tercera en discordia.

—Eso es indiferente Milady, lo que verdaderamente importa es lo que se piense que pasó —refutó Terry .

—Pero... —empezó Lady Candice a balbucear.

—No puede creer que no vaya a ocurrir eso en cualquier rincón al que llegue la historia, ya sabe, piensa mal y acertarás —la interrumpió él

—Eh... —acertó a balbucear Lady Candice, sabiendo perfectamente que todo cuanto Lord Terruce le decía era cierto

—¿Se da cuenta? Su reputación está absolutamente perdida, a no ser que exista la posibilidad de que tenga diez años —dijo Terry, el sarcasmo en cada palabra se pudo sentir, Lady Eleonor y Lady Karen cubrieron sus labios escondiendo la sonrisa que afloraba en sus labios, mientras que Lord Richard apretó los labios para no reír.

—No —volvió a balbucear ella —pero..

De pronto la idea de decir una mentira sobre su edad, rondó su cabeza, pero la descartó al instante ya que sería ridículo hacerlo, él sabía su identidad y sería fácil para él investigar todo sobre ella con tan solo tronar sus dedos.

—¿Pero? —Terry hizo una señal con una de sus manos para que continuase.

—Nada —respondió ella en un susurro sintiéndose acorralada.

—Se da cuenta de la gravedad ahora milady, jamás hubiese osado tratarla con tanta familiaridad si hubiese sabido que era una mujer —dijo mirándola intensamente con aquellos bellos ojos azules con destellos verdes.

—Vamos a dejarnos de ceremonias a estas alturas, milord —dijo ella con firmeza en su voz aunque por dentro estaba aterrada —que es lo que propone.

Viendo lo tozuda que Lady Candice le estaba resultando, decidió arriesgarse a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Antes que nada quiero que me responda si usted es o no la jovencita que Carson dice huyó de Escocia para no comprometerse con el bastardo de Niel Leagan.

Lady Candice apretó los labios.

—Es evidente que usted sabe ya la respuesta a esa interrogante milord.

—Maldita sea —exclamó él poniéndose de pie y golpeando el escritorio con sus manos, provocando que Lady Candice diera un brinco —. Dándose cuenta que su vocabulario no era el adecuado se disculpó —Excúseme —tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a preguntar mas calmado —¿Es o no es la misma chica?

—Sí —respondió ella en un susurro.

—Entonces me temo que no hay otra salida —dijo fingiendo resignación —tendremos que casarnos.

—¿Queeee? —Chilló ella sintiendo como su estómago se contraía —.No quiero casarme con usted —dijo con firmeza, ¡por Dios! Él ya tenia una novia con quien soñaba y la confundía con una almohada.

Las palabras de ella hirieron el orgullo de Lord Terruce y no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo, razón por la cual arremetió de la misma manera

—Ni yo con usted pero, ¿acaso tenemos otra alternativa? Nadie querrá tomarla por esposa ahora que he destruido su reputación.

—Usted no ha destruido nada, es evidente. Estoy bien, y sigo siendo ...—Lady Candice cubrió sus labios, finalmente recordó que no estaban solos.

—Milady acaba de reconocer que todavía es virgen —la entrepierna de Terry dio un salto, pero sus siguientes palabras detuvieron en seco su festín —y doy por hecho que lo es —dijo levantando irónicamente una ceja—, aunque ese asunto no es un hecho que implique una diferencia sustancial en el caso que nos afecta.

—Por supuesto que soy virgen —respondió ella muy molesta—, aunque eso no es en absoluto de su incumbencia —increpó incrédula que lo dudara.

Lord Richard Grantchester se vio obligada a intervenir, ya que de no hacerlo, aquellos dos terminarían sacándose los ojos.

Tras aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos dijo:

—Lady Candice, su indudable virginidad no afecta en absoluto a la situación creada —explicó pacientemente—. Usted, y también mi hijo, pueden afirmarlo de todas las formas y en todos los lugares posibles, hasta quedarse si voz, pero la sociedad va a pensar que parece otra cosa y va a llegar a conclusiones, y cuando la sociedad llega a una conclusión, ningún desmentido, de ninguna clase, será capaz de convencerla de lo contrario.

Lady Candice sintió un te,blor en todo su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Su excelencia, si tan solo me facilitara una calesa y un caballo, yo podría regresar a Escocia y haremos como si nada de esto ha pasado, después de todo han visto a Lord Terruce con Carl White y no con Lady Candice Ardley.

Y ahí estaba a lo que Lord Terruce temía que hiciera.

—Hasta donde he escuchado —comenzó a decir El Duque de Grantchester pausadamente al ver el rostro aterrado de su hijo —el señor August Carson sabe que usted y Carl White son la misma persona.

La piel de Lady Candice se erizó por completo, de pronto sintió como el piso daba vueltas, deseó tener a aquel asqueroso hombre frente a ella y caerle a golpes.

—Milady —el Duque continuó —la situación no es tan sencilla como usted cree, si el señor Carson sabe que mi hijo y usted compartieron la habitación en la posada de Gretna Green, no dude que si usted no hace lo que le pida, usará esa información durante todo el tiempo que resta de la temporada para divulgar que mi hijo y usted son amantes y de esta manera tanto su reputación como la de mi hijo quedaría reducida a nada.

—Su excelencia, yo no puedo aceptar casarme con su hijo —dijo Lady Candice alzando la falda de su vestido y saliendo a toda prisa de aquel lugar, necesitaba estar sola y pensar con claridad, su reputación era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, ella no quería casarse por cumplir con un estúpido deber, ella quería casarse por amor y aunque ella sintiera algo por Lord Terruce Grantchester, él pensaba en otra, su corazón pertenecía a otra, otra de quien ahora sabía su nombre "Lady Susana"

Continuará...

—Ay, ay, ay, se nos complica la cosa.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Diez

Lord Terruce salió tras los pasos de Lady Candice, seguido por su padre quien lo detuvo en el momento justo en que el joven marques comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

—Terruce, hijo, creo que lo mejor es permitir que tu madre y Karen hablen con Lady Candice, la complicidad entre mujeres es la mejor arma en estos momentos.

—Pero... Terry comenzaba a protestar.

—Tu padre tiene razón cariño —Lady Eleonor se acercó a él y palmeó su hombro —ustedes ya hicieron la parte que todo caballero le corresponde hacer en estos casos y lo único que lograron fue asustarla, ahora es momento que Karen y yo intentemos enmendar un poco el garrafal error que cometiste.

—¡Error! —repitió Terry —¿Te parece un error el haberle propuesto que nos casáramos?

Lady Eleonor negó con la cabeza, pero fue Lady Karen quien respondió

—Fuiste un cabezota al decirle que tu tampoco te querías casar con ella, cuando sabes perfectamente que eso es lo que en verdad deseas hacer.

—Y que querías, ¿que permitiera que me humillara despreciándome?

—¡Ah! Así que te dolió el hecho que ella dijera que no quería casarse contigo ¿eh? —Lady Karen puso sus manos en jarra —Y que esperabas, que se derritiera de amor por ti como lo hacen la mayoría de las jovencitas —Terry la fulminó con la mirada —¡Ah claro!, Lord Terruce Grantchester no fue capaz de soportar que por primera vez que le interesa alguien, esta persona lo rechaza en su cara —Lady Karen rió con burla.

—Karen, no puedes hablarme así, soy tu hermano mayor y me debes respeto.

Karen bufó —menudo hermano mayor me resultaste —enarcó una ceja —Todo un cabezota, engreído que no fue capaz de soportar que lo rechazaban.

—Karen —la retó su padre.

—Me temo que Karen tiene razón Richard — Lady Eleonor apoyó a su hija —Terry, cariño, aunque me duela reconocerlo, esta vez tus palabras no fueron las adecuadas.

Terry suspiró..

—Ven hijo, vamos a la biblioteca, nos tomamos un par de tragos y aguardamos hasta que tu madre y Karen regresen —propuso el Duque.

Sin quedarle mas remedio, Terry asintió y emprendió la marcha junto a su padre.

—Descuida hijo, Elie obrará magia en la muchacha.

—Pero es que es tan tozuda, que dudo que mamá consiga algo —respondió el joven.

—Lo hará, estoy seguro de eso ¿acaso no lo consiguió con las novias de tus amigos? Si mas recuerdo eran igual de tozudas que Lady Candice —el Duque rió a carcajadas —me estoy planteando la idea que esa es una particular característica de las jóvenes Escocesas.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Eso fue distinto, si mas recuerdo Lady Patricia y Lady Annabelle, si gustaban de Stair y Archie, eran ellos los que no se animaban a acercarse a ellas por temor a ser rechazados.

—Y tu madre entró en acción y lo resolvió todo —reconvino el Duque con una sonrisa —por ahora lo mejor es que dejemos el asunto en manos de tu madre y Karen, ellas sabrán que hacer.

El Duque sorbió de su copa de Whisky

—Aun no puedo creer que Lady Candice haya sido tan osada de usar el nombre de su Tío y me resulta mas insólito aún que tu no te hayas dado cuenta en la similitud del nombre y el apellido.

Terry se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que ni siquiera le presto atención a aquel detalle, estaba más centrado en su plan de escape de aquel absurdo compromiso como para prestar atención a un nombre y mas cuando el dueño de este había dejado Londres años atrás.

Lady Candice daba vuelta alrededor de la habitación que ocupada, su mente maquinaba una manera de escapar de aquel lugar y liberase de aquella absurda resolución.

Había escuchado por casualidad una conversación entre su tío Carl y su hermanos semanas atrás, en donde su tío le informaba a Albert todo lo referente a su familia materna y la razón por la cual su madre se había aislado de ellos.

Aún cuando sabía que era inútil, ocultó el hecho que tenía familia en Londres, pues aun cuando los tuviera era como si no lo hiciera, ya que no los conocía ni tenía la menor idea de su domicilio, pero se planteaba la idea de arriesgarse y buscarlos hasta por debajo de las piedras de ser necesario con tal de no verse obligada a hacer algo que no deseaba..bueno si lo deseaba pero no en aquellas circunstancias.

Detuvo su andar al escuchar pasos aproximándose

Lady Eleonor junto a su hija, llamaron a la puerta; Lady Candice abrió la puerta y les cedió el paso.

—Se encuentra mejor querida —Lady Eleonor palmeó su hombro.

Lady Candice cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza.

—Quiere hablar al respecto?

—Si —musitó.

Lady Eleonor la condujo a su cama y la invitó a que tomara asiento, ella y Lady Karen se sentaron su lado.

—No quiero casarme y su hijo insiste que esa es la única solución.

—Querida en estos casos, créame que esa es la salida más razonable.

—Pero juro que no ha ocurrido nada, mi doncellez está intacta, lo único que necesito es regresar a mi casa, olvidarme de todo, estoy segura que cuando yo me haya marchado nadie hablará del asunto y Lord Terruce podrá lavarse las manos con respecto al escándalo.

—Milady si se ha producido un escándalo, mi hermano no puede lavarse las manos —intervino Lady Karen.

—Mi hija tiene razón —Lady Eleonor suspiró.

—Pero eso sería improvable, yo iba disfrazada de chico.

Lady Karen soltó una risa y dirigió una breve mirada a la duquesa.

—No, Lady Candice —dijo Lady Eleonor contradiciéndola—, me temo que Terry tiene razón. El problema es que te pillen. Se puede nadar desnudo en un estanque, pero si nadie te ve, no habrá ningún escándalo.

Lady Karen se puso repentinamente muy colorada y miró a Lady Candice quien se encontraba en la misma condición.

—Fue muy valiente y muy ingenioso por su parte intentar llegar a Londres en pantalones, milady, sin duda su plan habría funcionado muy bien si las carreteras hubieran estado más transitables —dijo Lady Karen entre risillas.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —Lady Candice comenzó a llorar.

—No querida, aquí no podemos echarle la culpa a nadie. Usted no quería implicar a Terry en ningún escándalo, después de todo, usted estaba dormida cuando él llegó a la habitación y Terry no tenía la menor idea de que usted no era lo que aparentaba ser.

—Pero fue mi culpa, debí decirle la verdad el primer día y no lo hice.

—Me temo que mi madre tiene razón milady, una acción se convierte en un escándalo si, por desgracia, te sorprenden cuando la estás llevando a cabo, y según Terry eso es exactamente lo que ha sucedido, si Carson sabe que usted es en verdad una dama y no un chico como hizo creer todo este tiempo, dudo mucho que no lo divulgue, le aseguro que a esta hora, este asunto debe ser la comidilla de todos los clubes de White —dijo Lady Karen suspirando

—¡Ay, no! —exclamó Lady Candice llevándose una mano a la boca mientas sostenía su estómago con la otra.

—Eso significa querida, que la solución que mi hijo propone es la mejor salida a todo esto.

—No —Lady Candice negó con la cabeza —No quiero un matrimonio sin amor —dijo como único argumento válido, ya que si insistían con el asunto se vería obligada a escaparse mientras todos dormían y buscar a su familia materna con quiénes jamás había convivido.

—¿Es eso lo que le preocupa? —inquirió Lady Eleonor.

—Su hijo está enamorado de Lady Susana y...

Los ojos de Lady Eleonor y Lady Karen se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Quien le ha dicho tal cosa?

—Escuché cuando el señor Carson le decía a su hijo que Lady Susana aguardaba por él en Londres para resolver el asunto del compromiso, o algo así —respondió la joven con la voz quebrada.

Lady Eleonor suspiró ..

—Eso tiene una explicación querida y si me lo permite, puedo aclararlo ahora mismo.

Lady Candice alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Lady Karen, la cual le indicaba que lo mejor era que escuchara.

—De acuerdo —musitó.

—El compromiso entre Lady Susana y Terry fue algo con lo que mi hijo jamás estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros —Lady Eleonor suspiró —en realidad ni mi esposo ni yo pretendíamos obligarlo hacer algo que el no quisiera, bastaba solo con que nos lo hubiera dicho y todo se disolvía al momento, ya que era algo que solo se había conversado entre los padres de la muchacha y nosotros —; debo admitir que la muchacha es bonita, pero no es el tipo de joven que Terry desea para comprometerse.

—Pero si eso es así, ¿por que aceptó cortejarla?

—En realidad nunca lo hizo —respondió Lady Karen interviniendo —era ella quien venia a casa a buscarlo —bufó —no tiene idea lo exasperante que es, es una cabeza hueca, hasta una res tiene mas inteligencia que ella, incluso un pequeño mosquito.

—Karen —Lady Eleonor la reprendió —Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes comparar la inteligencias de Lady Susana con la de una res y mucho menos con la de un mosquito —Lady Eleonor negó con la cabeza —ofendes a la reses y los mosquitos niña.

Ante las palabras de la duquesa, Lady Candice y Lady Karen estallaron en carcajadas a las cuales Lady Eleonor se les unió.

Las carcajadas de las tres mujeres llegaron hasta la biblioteca

—Te lo dije —El Duque alzó la copa, la complicidad entre mujeres es lo mejor en estos momentos.

—Ya me di cuenta de ello —respondió Terry esbozando una sonrisa.

Lady Candice paró de reir de golpe y se centró en lo que le interesaba escuchar.

—Pero si Lord Terruce no gustaba de Lady Susana, ¿por que debía ir a Escocia a pedir su mano?

—La noche que Terry desapareció, efectivamente debíamos viajar a Escocia pero no a pedir la mano de la muchacha como comenzó a circular en las calles de Londres y como también Terry lo creyó, algo que nos enfadó tanto a mi esposo y a mi, ya que se suponía que todo se llevaría en total discreción —hizo un gesto de desagrado —pero la verdadera razón de nuestro viaje a Escocia, era conocer un poco mas de la familia Marlowe, y comprobar por nosotros mismo si lo que se decía de ellos era cierto, no íbamos a permitir que nadie se burlara de nosotros en nuestra propia cara, y quisiera sacar provecho del matrimonio con nuestro hijo para mantener una vida acomodada , cuando buscamos a Terry para ponerlo al tanto de todo, él ya se había marchado.

—Eso quiere decir que...

—Mi hermano no estaba interesado en esa cabeza hueca —la interrumpió Lady Karen.

—Mi hija tiene razón Candice ...—¿puedo llamarla así ?

—Pueden llamarme Candy si lo desean —respondió Candy incluyendo a Lady Karen.

—Y tu pedes llamarme Karen, somos de la misma edad así que no veo razón de tanto formalismo.

—Ahora que sabe la verdad sobre el asunto del compromiso entre Terry y Lady Susana, no pude negarse a aceptar la propuesta de mi hijo.

—Pero yo quiero un matrimonio por amor no en estas condiciones, además cabe la posibilidad que Lord Terruce este interesado en alguien más —Lady Candice bajó el rostro —sueña con ella e incluso la confunde con una almohada —concluyó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Lady Karen comenzó a reír a boca de jarra, imaginar a su hermano mayor abrazado a una almohada e imaginando que se trataba de una joven, era algo incomparable, aquella información le daría las armas para conseguir lo que ella deseara.

—Eso es algo que tiene que aclarar con él, Candy, y conociendo a Terry sé que todo tiene una explicación lógica —Lady Eleonor sonrió traviesamente imaginando lo que su hijo soñaba.

—Aunque así sea, su hijo y yo no nos conocemos como para asumir un compromiso

—Le propongo algo —Lady Eleonor la tomó de las manos —venga con nosotros en compañía de Terry a los bailes restantes de la temporada, eso les dará la oportunidad de conocerse más, ayudará también a aplacar los cotilleos si es que lo hubieren con respecto a ustedes.

—De acuerdo —respondió Lady Candice mas calmada —pero existe un problema mayúsculo, no cuento con ropa apropiada para ese tipo de eventos.

—Ese no es problema, mañana mismo haré que Madam Charlotte venga a casa y le confeccione un guarda ropa completo.

—Pero no necesito tanta ropa, con dos o tres vestidos será mas que suficiente.

—Me temo que no Candy —intervino Lady Karen —hasta donde Terry nos ha dicho, no tiene donde quedarse, su hermano salió de Londres y no regresará hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Pero que hombre tan entrometido —pensó Candy —solo faltaba que les hubiese contado que lo había visto desnudo todas las noches que compartieron la habitación.

¡Diablos! —sus mejillas se enrojecieron —no había necesidad que él dijese una sola palabra, seguro sabían sus costumbres de dormir sin ropa.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas se trasladó a sus orejas, la mirada y la sonrisa picara de Lady Eleonor le indicaba que sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Pero no tengo dinero para pagar todos esos gastos.

—Nadie ha dicho que debe hacerlo, estoy segura que Terry estará encantado de hacerse cargo de todo lo que usted necesite.

—En cuanto Albert regrese, le diré que le devuelva todo.

Eleonor sonrió, no iba a discutir ese asunto con ella, bastante le había costado que aceptara al menos asistir a los bailes en compañía de Terry.

—En vista que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, que le parece si bajamos y le comunicamos a Terry lo que ha decidido.

Era la cuarta copa que Terry se bebía y la enésima vez que via su reloj de bolsillo, el haberse sincerado con su padre y contarle todos los detalles de lo sucedido junto a Lady Candice lo habia puesto lo suficiente nervioso como para encima tener que esperar un minuto más.

A punto estaba de ponerse en pie cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó

—Ha aceptado

Una sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios pero se borró casi al instante

—No tan rápido hermanito —Lady Karen rió con burla —ha aceptado acompañarnos a los bailes restantes de la temporada y lo hará juntó a ti, así que tienes que esmerarte mucho si quieres pasar al segundo nivel.

Bueno al menos aquello era mejor que nada.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como Lady Eleonor lo dijo, Madam Charlotte junto cuatro de sus ayudantes arribaron a la Casa Grantchester.

Terry y su padre vieron con horror como prendas femeninas iban y venían, tan pronto tuvieron la oportunidad se alejaron de aquel lugar o Lady Eleonor terminaría utilizándolos como modelos de algunos sombreros.

—Creo que ha sido una excelente idea venir a investigar sobre el paradero de William —dijo el Duque mientras llamaban a la puerta de la oficina de George.

—Su excelencia, Lord Terruce que agradable sorpresa —dijo el asistente de George mientras hacia una reverencia —¿como puedo ayudarles?

—Buenos días Ben —saludaron los recién llegados —nos gustaría saber a detalle sobre el paradero exacto de Lord William Ardley —El Duque preguntó sin tanto rodeo.

—Lord Ardley ha viajado a Escocia, su excelencia

—¿A Escocia? — eso no fue lo que le informó al jovencito que preguntó ayer por él.

—Claro que si —se defendió —Le informé que Lord Ardley salió de viaje junto al señor Jhonson y que no regresarían hasta dentro de semanas.

—¿Pero por que no le mencionó que había regresado a Escocia?

—Me temo Lord Terruce que no estoy autorizado para revelar ciertos detalles a desconocidos y el joven que vino ayer, era un total desconocido para mi.

—¿Tiene idea quien era ese supuesto joven?

—No mi lord —respondió Ben comenzando a intimidarse por el tono de voz de Terry.

—Se trataba de Lady Candice Ardley, hermana menor del Conde William Ardley

Ben presentó un ataque de tos —¡Madre de Dios! —Exclamó tornándose pálido de presto —Hace unos días, un lacayo proveniente de Escocia llegó a Londres y trajo un mensaje de parte de la Tía de Lord Ardley donde le informaba que su hermana menor estaba desaparecida, sin pensarlo dos veces y en medio de la tormenta, Lord Ardley junto al señor Johnson y Lord White Tío materno de los jóvenes Ardley partieron a Escocia.

—¿Te refieres a Carl White, Duque de York?

—Si su excelencia —respondió Ben cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Terry con el ceño fruncido.

—Debo encontrar a alguien ahora mismo para que le lleve el mensaje a Lord Ardley, de que su hermana se encuentra sana y salva en Londres... ¿por que lo está verdad?.

—Si, lo está —respondió Terry.

Ben comenzó a dar vueltas torpemente dentro de oficina.

—Ben —Lo llamó el Duque para que se tranquilizara —nosotros nos haremos cargo de enviar el mensaje a Lord Ardley, iremos ahora mismo a muestra casa de campo y le diremos a Mark que parta ahora mismo.

—Gracias su excelencia —dijo el hombre sintiendo un poco mas de tranquilidad.

Mientras se dirigían a la casa de campo Terry tuvo necesidad de hacer un par de preguntas.

—Padre, ¿que motivó al Duque de York a mudarse de Londres?

—La muerte de Caroline White, su hermana gemela y madre de Lady Candice.

—¿Abandonó todo para cuidar de sus sobrinos?

—No —respondió el Duque —controlaba todo desde allá, sus padres, los antiguos Duques se enfadaron con Lady Caroline cuando se fugó con un noble Escocés con quien se casó en Gretna Green y dejó plantado a un noble Ingles con quien se suponía debía comprometerse, desde entonces la repudiaron, pero años mas tarde se dieron cuenta de su error y la buscaron para pedirle perdón y para decirle que tanto ella como su esposo podían mudarse a Londres, pero Lady Caroline a pesar de perdonarlos se negó a regresar y decidió romper todo vínculo con la nobleza Inglesa para evitar que sus futuros hijos se les impusiera un matrimonio por conveniencia.

—Crees que el Duque de York les haya dicho algo.

—No lo creo, de lo contrario cuando le preguntamos a Lady Candice si tenía familia en Londres su respuesta hubiese sido afirmativa ¿no crees?

Terry no estaba convencido de aquello, algo le decía que Lady Candice le seguía ocultando algo y él a su regreso a Londres le sacaría la verdad, costara lo que le costara.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Once

Era la enésima vez que Terry miraba su reloj de bolsillo, comprobando que ya casi se llegaba la hora de partir y de Lady Candice ni sus luces.

—Madre ¿crees que baje si tu no estas con ella para convencerla a que lo haga?

—Bajará Terry —Lady Eleonor palmeó su hombro —Karen está con ella.

Terry respiró aliviado, el hecho que su pequeña y entrometida hermana estuviera con Lady Candice era garantía que bajaría aún en contra de su voluntad.

—Te lo dije —Lady Eleonor sonrió —ahí vienen —dijo señalando las escaleras por donde Lady Candice descendía junto a Lady Karen.

Los ojos de Terry se deslumbraron ante tanta belleza, si Lady Candice lucia bella la noche anterior hoy se veía...

¡Madre mía! Un ya conocido brote de deseo se hizo presente no solo en su mente sino en otra parte de su anatomía la cual palpitó debajo de sus pantalones.

Lady Candice lucía un vestido de color verde esmeralda que contrastaba adecuadamente con su blanca piel nivea, sus pechos no tan grandes no tan pequeños, quedaban a la vista, sus caderas resaltaban y lienzos de tela caían a lo largo de sus bien torneadas piernas.

Lord Terruce se obligó a levantar la mirada, o terminaría perdiendo el poco auto control que le quedaba y vio como los rizos dorados, se encontraban entrelazados con una cinta verde, enmarcaban su rostro el cual estaba completamente pálido de terror —. Sus grandes ojos verdes eran la única aportación de color a su rostro.

—Lady Candice —dijo dando un paso y tomando la mano enguantada de la muchacha que temblaba como un pequeño cervatillo acorralado —Luce usted realmente hermosa —se atrevió a elogiarla arriesgándose que le respondiera de mal modo, cosa que no hizo antes bien atinó a ruborizarse como una tierna amapola.

—Gracias —musitó —usted también luce muy elegante.

—Muy bien —Lady Eleonor los interrumpió —, ahora que estamos todos aquí es hora de irse. —Karen y Richard, vendran conmigo. —Terry y Lady Candice, irán en el segundo carruaje —ordenó guiñándole un ojo cómplice a Terry.

Terry le ofreció el brazo a Candy, el cual aceptó pero lo agarró con excesiva fuerza.

—No esté nerviosa —susurró Terry —todo irá bien.

—N... no estoy n...nerviosa —respondió ella con la barbilla levantada, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos todavía refulgían de puro terror.

Terry sintió el deseo de abrazarla de manera protectora, pero recordó que Lady Candice era capaz de defenderse por si misma, sino que se lo preguntaran a Pam, la pobre chica que Lady Candice envió al suelo de un solo golpe en el burdel de Gretna Green.

Los ojos de Lady Candice se abrieron como platos al ver que el carruaje donde ella y Terry iban, tomaba un rumbo diferente al de el resto de los Grantchester.

—¿Por que nos hemos desviado?

—Porque usted y yo caminaremos por la plaza —respondió Terry sonriendo de lado mostrando un marcado hoyuelo, provocando que el cuerpo de Lady Candice reaccionara.

¡Maldición! —pensó —si sigo por este camino terminaré recluida en un hospital para enfermos mentales, ¿como es posible que ver ese condenado hoyuelo me haga perder la compostura? —se reprendió a si misma.

—Creí que iríamos con sus padres, milord.

Terry torció el gesto.

—Podría dejar de llamarme así, me hace sentir viejo.

—¿De que otra manera podría llamarlo, milord? —preguntó aguantando las ganas de reír al ver el ceño fruncido de él.

—Puede llamarme Terry —propuso —si realmente quería pasar al segundo escalón, debía comenzar con eliminar ese trato tan formal.

—Lo haré si usted deja de llamarme milady, y en su lugar me llama solamente Candy.

—Será como usted lo desee Candy —Terry sonrió, llevaba un punto a su favor.

Al llegar a la plaza, Terry salió del carruaje y ayudó a Candy a hacer lo mismo, colocó su brazo para que ella apoyara el suyo y juntos emprendieron la marcha.

Se detuvieron en una librería en donde Terry pondría en marcha su plan.

Aquello de fingir que eran prometidos no era de su agrado, razón por la cual él le daría un empujoncito a Lady Candice para que aceptara de una vez su propuesta y de paso vería la reacción de ella con respecto al otro asunto que se había empeñado en esclarecer.

—Terry —Arthur se acercó a él —que gusto verte de regreso después de tantos días fuera.

—Hola Arthur —Terry le devolvió el saludo.

—Veo que vienes muy bien acompañado —Arthur sonrió al ver a Lady Candice.

Candy se puso rígida.

—Arthur ella es Lady Candice Ardley, mi prometida, Lady Candice él es Lord Arthur Kelly.

Arthur abrió los ojos con sorpresa...

—Encantado de conocerle milady —Arthur besó el dorso de su mano enguantada y luego se dirigió a Terry —¡vaya! Veo que los rumores eran ciertos —sonrió —bien escondido que te lo tenías pillín —golpeó su hombro.

—¿Que rumores? —preguntó Terry fingiendo desconcierto.

—Hace unos días, Carson y Juskin se presentaron en uno de los salones de juego de White y dijeron que te habían visto en la posada de Gretna Green y que habías cambiado a Lady Susana por un chico —enarcó una ceja —pero Carson ya con unas copas de más dijo que el chico no era chico sino una joven Escocesa que se había escapado de su casa para no casarse con Niel y que dicha joven era la hermana menor del Conde William Ardley, sobrina del Duque de York y nieta de los antiguos Duques hija menor de Lady Caroline White.

Lady Candice presentó un terrible ataque de tos y Terry se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo cuando Arthur mencionó al Duque de York y el resto de su familia.

—Se siente bien milady —Arthur la observó —se ha puesto pálida de repente.

—Si, es solo que necesito un poco de aire fresco —respondió Lady Candice dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante a Terry.

—Me dio gusto verte Arthur, pero como comprenderás debo sacar a mi prometida ahora mismo o se desmayará en cualquier momento.

Arthur asintió —Milady, fue un enorme placer conocerle —besó el dorso de su mano.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió la rubia.

Terry volteó hacía atrás y le dirigió una sonrisa en señal de gratitud a Arthur por el gran papel que había realizado, ya le pagaría el favor ayudándole con Lady Karen.

—¿Se siente mejor Candy?

—Si —respondió la rubia recuperando su autocontrol.

—No quiero parecer insensible, pero me es menester decirlo, ¿se da cuenta la seriedad de la situación? Lo sucedido en Gretna Green ya es del dominio público, su reputación esta en juego Candy, no podemos hacer como si nada sucedió.

—Pero usted y yo sabemos que nada pasó —replicó ella.

—Pero los demás no lo saben —refutó él —por mas que lo gritemos a los cuatro vientos nadie creerá que no haya pasado nada entre un hombre y una mujer que compartieron la misma cama durante varias noches.

—Pero esa es la verdad —repuso ella.

Terry negó con la cabeza, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan obstinada? —pensó mientras caminaban juntos.

—Candy, noté que se puso muy nerviosa con las últimas palabras de Arthur , ¿sucede algo? ¿Es usted realmente la hija de Lady Caroline White?

Ver el cariño trato y las atenciones recibidas por parte de todos los miembros de la familia Grantchester, hizo que Lady Candice sintiera remordimiento con respecto al secreto que aun guardaba, razón por la cual luego de pensar mejor con su cabeza mas fría decidió sincerarse.

—Yo...

Una chillona voz a espalda de ellos interrumpió a Lady Candice.

—Milord, que gusto tenerlo de regreso, Lady Susana estará feliz de saber que su prometido está de regreso en Londres y que finalmente anunciará su compromiso.

Aquí estaba otra vez la mención de la tal Lady Susana —Lady Candice ya estaba comenzando a odiar a aquella mujer sin conocerla siquiera.

Terry se giró con molestia, aquello no estaba en sus planes.

—Buenas tardes Lady Elisa —se obligó a sonreír.

Lady Elisa observó a Lady Candice de pies a cabeza.

—No sabía que Lady Karen tenía una nueva doncella

Lady Candice tuvo deseo de arrancarle los cabellos a aquella odiosa jovencita que la veía con desprecio.

—Ella no es ninguna doncella..

—¡Ah no! —¿entonces es su última aventura antes del matrimonio?

Lady Candice apretó con mayor fuerza el brazo de Terry

—No le permito que se exprese de esa manera de mi prometida

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Lady Elisa.

—Su...prometida —balbuceó y tras recuperarse sonrió —está de broma ¿verdad?, su prometida es Lady Susana.

—¿A caso ve que me estoy riendo? —respondió Terry con vos glacial.

—No por supuesto que no —respondió Lady Elisa nerviosa —me dio gusto verle —dijo despidiéndose como perro con la cola entre las patas.

—Debió dejar que le sacara los ojos con mis propias manos —Dijo Lady Candice en cuanto Lady Elisa se dio la vuelta.

—No merece la pena —Terry palmeó su mano —ella es igual de despreciable que su hermano Niel.

¡Maldición! Aquello era lo único que le faltaba, conocer a quien hubiese sido su cuñada.

Siguieron su paseo en silencio hasta que una vez mas la voz de alguien los hizo detenerse.

—Hola Terry.

—Hola Juskin.

—Veo que te paseas con total libertad con tu conquista de Gretna Green, quien lo diría

Aquello era ya demasiado para la poca paciencia de Lady Candice quien se soltó del brazo de Terry y se puso frente a Juskin.

—Escuchame bien imbécil, no voy a permitir que me insulte.

—¡Uf! ¡Qué carácter!, —dijo con burla —. Tenía la esperanza que los cotilleos sobre su antipatía fueran solo eso, pero ahora puedo comprobar que son ciertos, como también supongo que lo es, el que la "señorita" —hizo ademán con sus manos poniendo en duda la virtud de Lady Candice —sea la chica que se escapó de su casa para venir en busca de su hermano mayor para hacer los arreglos para el matrimonio con Niel Leagan —concluyó con sonrisa maliciosa y veneno en cada palabra.

Terry sintió una creciente ira, como jamás había sentido, podía matar a ese idiota de Juskin de muchas maneras, todas rápidas, sencillas e indoloras... bueno, indoloras para él, no para el idiota frente a él.

—A ver, maldito imbécil, le es mejor que se retracte ahora mismo o le borraré esa maldita sonrisa de su horrible rostro —Lady Candice flexionó las manos como si de un momento a otro fuera a agarrar a golpes a Juskin y cumplir así su amenaza.

—Veo que realmente es toda una arpía, Terry di algo.

—Y que quieres que diga —respondió Terry con voz gélida dando un paso al frente y colocándose en medio de ambos.

Juskin dio un paso atrás y cuando lo hizo trastabilló y cayó de bruces en medio de la plaza.

—Dado los rumores, creí que al no encontrar a su hermano, había venido a buscar la ayuda de su familia materna —Juskin estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni lo que decía —ya sabe, reclamar la herencia de su fallecida madre y disfrutarla con su marido.

—Pues su pensamiento no puede ser más erróneo —dijo Lady Candice apuntándole de manera intimidante con su dedo índice —. Si bien es cierto que he venido en busca de mi hermano pero no por las razones que usted cree, pedazo de idiota, para su información no tengo ninguna intención de casarme con el imbécil de su amigo, porque hasta donde recuerdo usted y su otro asqueroso amigo son íntimos de la rata esa que pretendía desposarme —lo miró con desprecio —mejor hágame el favor y dígale a ese sin vergüenza que se busque a otra idiota a quien embaucar, porque conmigo pierde el tiempo.

Juskin observó a Terry buscando un poco de apoyo masculino en ese momento, pero Terry se encogió de hombros; al ver aquella reacción, Juskin pasó un dedo por el cuello de su camisa y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, se limpió la frente, que estaba comenzando a sudar, se puso de pie, se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la misma manera como llegó.

—Será mejor que regresemos a casa —propuso Terry

Lady Candice estaba de lo mas furiosa ¿Era acaso que el cosmos se había confabulado en su contra ese día y todo se le juntaría? —Lo único que le faltaba que la tal Lady Susana apareciera en ese preciso momento.

Nombra al diablo y se te aparece.

—Milord, que bueno tenerlo de regreso —Lady Susana se acercó a ellos en el momento en que Terry abría la portezuela del carruaje para que Lady Candice ingresase.

—Buenas tardes Lady Susana —saludo Terry con una mueca de desagrado —demonios, de por si el paseo se había vuelto un completo desastre y ahora esto.

Lady Candice se puso alerta al escuchar aquel nombre y se giró para ver a la dueña de este.

—¿No me presenta a su acompañante? —Lady Susana fingió una sonrisa cortes.

—Claro —respondió Terry con una sonrisa —Lady Susana ella es Lady Candice Ardley mi prometida —concluyó Terry con satisfacción.

—Tu...prometida —balbuceo ella —pero si tu prometida soy yo, no pudiste cambiarme por esto —dijo señalando a Lady Candice.

¡Maldición! ¿era acaso que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo?

La furia y otra cosa parecida a los celos invadieron los pensamientos de Lady Candice, ahora le enseñaría a esa cabeza de coco seco, que en efecto Lord Terry la habia cambiado por ella...demonios, no la había cambiado, la habia preferido por sobre encima de ella, que además de insípida era la mujer mas frentona que jamás hubiese visto.

—Él no la ha cambiado por nadie milady, puesto que jamás ha sido ni será su prometido.

—¿Y tu quien te crees para dirigirte a mi de esa manera, insolente?

—Vaya! Veo que realmente es una cabeza de coco seco, puesto que ha olvidado tan pronto lo que mi prometido le ha dicho.

—¿Eso no es cierto? —gritó Susana.

—¿Que cosa? —preguntó Lady Candice de manera burlona —¿Que es usted una cabeza de coco seco o que Lord Terruce es mi prometido?

—Ambas cosas —respondió Lady Susana roja de ira.

—Bueno.. el que sea cabeza de coco seco no lo puedo probar, pero el que Lord Terruce es mi prometido si —Lady Candice miró a Terry —Béseme—ordenó.

Aquella orden era como decirle a una persona perdida en el desierto por varios días: "bébete esta agua".

Terry tomó el mentón de la joven rubia y cuando sus miradas se conectaron pudo leer en aquellas verdes pupilas anhelo, deseo y amor.

De manera lenta, acercó sus labios a los de ella, los cuales temblaron al sentir el primer contacto.

El beso que comenzó casto y tierno, se volvió demandante, arrastrándolos a ambos a perderse ante las sensaciones experimentadas olvidándose por completo de todo a su alrededor hasta que el chillido de Lady Susana y las exclamaciones de algunos curiosos les recordó en donde se encontraban.

Terry se negaba a separarse de los labios de Lady Candice, pero la cordura la cual se había ido de paseo, volvió a él, pues no era para nada normal que una pareja diera muestras de amor en público y aquello le obligó a abandonar aquellos exquisitos labios.

Continuará...

—jajajaja hasta que se le hizo a Lord Terruce y a Lady Candice ni se diga..—bien dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga...bien por ellos.

—Me agrada esta Lady Candice, me imaginé a Doña Florinda doblando las mangas de su vestido Jajajaja


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Doce

El silencio reinó entre ambos cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Terry recordaba el delicioso beso compartido, ese que hizo que sus pantalones casi se rompieran por la rigidez de su bien erecto miembro ante la respuesta vehemente de ella.

Lady Candice además de pensar en el maravilloso beso que la transportó a un mundo de ensueño, meditaba también en el asunto de su familia materna y la forma como habían sido interrumpidos por aquella insípida joven en el momento justo cuando ella iba a sincerarse con Terry sobre ello, ya que consideraba que no merecía la pena seguir ocultando lo que era mas que evidente y lo que tarde o temprano se sabría y prefería ser ella quien lo dijera a que él lo confirmase por segundas o terceras personas.

Decidida a enfrentar de una vez su pasado y sabiendo que el odiaba las mentiras, Lady Candice decidió romper el silencio.

—Terry —lo llamó luego de aclararse la garganta.

—Si —respondió él clavando sus penetrantes ojos en los de ella.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted antes que regresemos a casa.

Terry asintió —le pediré al cochero que se dirija a Hyde Park.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, Terry salió de este y extendió su mano para ayudar a Lady Candice a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a una área apartada y discreta, Terry invitó a Lady Candice a tomar asiento y él se sentó junto a ella.

—Antes que fuéramos interrumpidos, yo iba a responder a su pregunta sobre si soy o no la hija de Lady Caroline White —Lady Candice habló.

Terry asintió, aún cuándo él sospechaba que lo era realmente, escuchar la confirmación de labios de ella sería un segundo punto a su favor.

—La escucho.

—Bueno, yo...—comenzó ella a balbucear —antes que nada quiero que sepa que jamás fue mi intención mentirle sobre este asunto —musitó nerviosamente.

—Lo comprendo —respondió él tomando sus temblorosas manos —no debe temer, no de mi, le prometo que escucharé todo cuanto tenga que decirme sin reproche alguno.

—Se lo agradezco —musitó ella con un poco mas de confianza —Yo si soy en realidad la hija de Lady Caroline White, pero no tenía conocimiento sobre la familia de mi madre, ella fue una persona muy reservada y jamás nos habló sobre ese asunto, lo poco que sabíamos era algo que escuchamos decir a Tia Elroy en una ocasión que nuestros padres no se encontraban en casa —Candy cerró los ojos —ella le decía a alguien que mi madre había sido repudiada por el solo hecho de haberse casado con mi padre —suspiró —durante años admiré la valentía de mi madre por luchar por el amor de mi padre a pesar que los suyos no aceptaron su relación, vi como el amor entre ellos se mantenía intacto a pesar de los años, ellos jamás mencionaron una sola palabra con respecto a los parientes de mi madre, nos enteramos de ello el día que murieron en un aparatoso accidente, fue ahí donde un hombre rubio, alto, de cabellos dorados muy parecido a nuestra madre, se presentó en nuestra casa y dijo que era su hermano gemelo, desde entonces el Tio Carl se mudó a Escocia para pasar al pendiente de nosotros —Lady Candice miró hacia el follaje del parque —Una mañana, desperté mas temprano de lo común, me dirigí como era costumbre a la biblioteca para ir en busca de mi hermano Albert para que saliéramos juntos a montar por los alrededores como solíamos hacerlo, me detuve al escuchar voces en el interior, la puerta estaba entre abierta y pude escuchar parte de lo que decían, el Tio Carl le decía a Albert que lo mejor era que tanto mi hermana Rosemary y yo no supiéramos nada por el momento, ya que él debía viajar a Londres para arreglar un encuentro con nuestros abuelos y el resto de la familia de mi madre.

—Me retiré, con miles de preguntas en mi cabeza, tan pronto escuché pasos aproximándose a la estancia, una de ellas, era si mi madre había sido repudiada por sus padres como le escuchamos decir a Tía Elroy, por que ahora el interés tan repentino de ellos para con nosotros.

Ver la confusión en los ojos de ella, provocó que Terry la interrumpiera, si ella estaba siendo valiente al sincerarse con él, lo mínimo que él podía hacer era devolverle el gesto.

—Candy, desconozco cuales fueron las razones que tuvo su tia para decir aquellas palabras, pero hay algo que si puedo asegurarle, sus abuelos se dieron cuenta de su error y le pidieron perdón a su madre.

—¿Como lo sabe? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Verá...en vista que usted está abriéndose conmigo, me veo en la obligación de hacer lo mismo —suspiró —esta mañana mientras mi madre, Karen y usted estaban con Madam Charlotte, mi padre y yo fuimos a la oficina del señor Johnson, necesitábamos una pista que nos llevara al paradero de su hermano, a quien conocí por casualidad en uno de los Pubs de la ciudad, no entraré en detalles sobre la forma como nos conocimos ya que es algo que carece de importancia en estos momentos —sonrió —al llegar a la oficina del señor Johnson, Ben su asistente muy amablemente nos proporcionó ciertos datos que nosotros desconocíamos como es el hecho que uno de los criados de ustedes fue enviado por Lady Elroy para llevarle el mensaje a Albert que usted había desaparecido.

—¿Mi tia hizo eso?

—Si —respondió Terry —pero nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Ben nos reveló que su hermano había salido inmediatamente rumbo a Escocia en medio del mal tiempo pero que lo hizo en compañía del señor Johnson y Lord White su Tio materno —Terry hizo una pequeña pausa para ver el semblante de ella y prosiguió —Mi padre le preguntó a Ben si se refería a Carl White Duque de York y este asintió.

—Ben estaba muy nervioso cuando le dijimos que usted estaba en Londres, mi padre se ofreció a enviar a Mark a Escocia para dar aviso a su hermano que usted está sana y salva bajo nuestro cuidado y creo que para esta hora su hermano vendrá en camino de regreso a Londres para reunirse con usted.

—¿Entonces ustedes sabían de mi parentesco con los White?

—Digamos que si —respondió Terry dispuesto a no ocultarle nada —Cuando salimos de aquel lugar mi padre me contó que efectivamente, al principio sus abuelos se enfadaron con Lady Caroline por haberse primero fugado y luego casado con su padre en Gretna Green, cuando su madre ya estaba comprometida con un noble Inglés, pero que al poco tiempo los antiguos Duques de York se dieron cuenta que habían cometido un error contra su madre y que la buscaron y le pidieron perdón y que incluso les ofrecieron que se mudaran a Londres pero su madre a pesar de haberlos perdonado decidió romper todo vínculo con la nobleza Inglesa para impedir que sus futuros hijos fueran obligados a unirse en matrimonios arreglados —Terry la miró a los ojos —Candy ahora soy yo quien le ofrece una disculpa por lo sucedido en la librería.

—¿A que se refiere?

—Verá... —Terry apretó los labios —yo le pedí a Arthur que hiciera mención sobre su familia materna para estudiar su reacción y saber si usted sabía o no sobre la existencia de ellos, ya que mi padre y yo creíamos que no estaba enterada porque de haberlo estado nos lo hubiese dicho cuando le preguntamos si tenía parientes en Londres.

Terry se detuvo para ver los ojos de ella y buscar un indicio de reproche en ellos, pero no lo encontró.

—Prosiga —Lady Candice lo animó.

—Bueno, esta tarde en la biblioteca, por su reacción cuando Arthur mencionó a los Duques de York, me di cuenta que efectivamente usted estaba al tanto con respecto a su parentesco con ellos, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Por la simple razón que no quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros —respondió él.

—Se lo agradezco —respondió ella separando sus manos de las de él —aunque debo aclararle que a pesar de estar enterada de mi relación con los Duques de York, jamás fue mi intensión ir con ellos, ¿pues como podría hacerlo? Lo único que sabía de ellos era su título, pero no tenía la mínima idea por donde comenzar a buscar —Candy suspiró —ya sabe, Londres es una ciudad muy grande y no me veía en la plaza pública preguntando a cada transeúnte sobre ellos, sé el peligro en el que esa acción me hubiese puesto.

—Hizo lo correcto —respondió Terry tomando sus manos nuevamente —Londres además de ser una ciudad grande es peligrosa para que una joven como usted se exponga de esa manera y menos sabiendo que ciertas aves de rapiña andan sueltas al asecho de una presa fácil.

—Ya me di cuenta de ello —Lady Candice esbozó una genuina sonrisa —creo que ya es hora de volver a casa —dijo ella.

—Tiene razón —respondió él —pero antes que lo hagamos quiero que sepa que conozco muy bien a sus abuelos y los miembros de la familia de su madre y he de decirle que son unas personas bastante agradables y doy por hecho que estarán encantados de conocerla, de hecho la fiesta de mañana será en su casa —Terry miró su rigidez —si lo desea, podemos reunirnos ahora con mis padres y Karen ellos se encuentran en casa de los antiguos Duques de York.

Lady Candice sintió escalofríos.

—No quiero forzarla a hacer algo que no desea, pero creo que sería bueno que los conozca esta misma noche, además podrá conocer a sus primos y a las novias de estos que por ciertos son Escocesas al igual que usted y sé que se llevarán muy bien cuando se conozcan.

—De acuerdo —musitó —si usted dice que todo ira bien, no tengo razón para desconfiar.

—Agradezco su voto de confianza —respondió él besando el dorso de su mano.

Ingresaron al carruaje y una vez más el silencio los rodeó.

Los pensamientos de Lady Candice estaban divididos en dos, por una parte estaba la expectación con relación al encuentro con su familia materna y por otra aquel maravilloso beso que había compartido con Lord Terruce.

Aquel beso había despertado en ella un sin número de sensaciones jamás antes experimentadas.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, tocó el contorno de sus labios con uno de sus dedos mientras veía a travez de la ventana del carruaje hacia un punto fijo.

Por su parte y a pesar de que aquel delicioso beso lo había dejado totalmente atontado, por la manera como ella había respondido, Terry observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sonrió de manera engreída al ver como ella tocaba la comisura de sus labios mientras mantenía su mirada perdida en algún punto del camino que recorrían.

—Candy —la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Si —respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

—Lo que le dijo a Lady Susana en la plaza, ¿significa que ha aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio?.

—Bueno eso es lo que debemos aparentar ante los demás ¿no es así?

—Me temo que después de ese beso, nuestro compromiso no será solo de apariencia.

Candy permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Por que razón quiere casarse conmigo? —le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos —de ante mano le digo que si es por cumplir con un deber por el hecho que hemos compartido la cama por varias noches, no tiene porque hacerlo —concluyó.

—¿Y quien le ha dicho que esa es la razón por la cual deseo desposarla? —le respondió él con otra pregunta.

—¿Que otra razón puede haber?

—Esta —respondió él tomando su mentón, provocando que las verdes pupilas de ella se vieran reflejadas en los azules profundos suyos, los cuales mostraban la respuesta que ella tanto anhelaba, tomó una de sus manos y la colocó a la altura de su pecho para que sintiera el latir desenfrenado de su corazón, Lady Candice cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver en aquella maravillosa sensación que los rodeo de pronto —.La respuesta de Lord Terruce no se hizo esperar, con suavidad y sin decir una sola palabra, acercó su rostro al de ella, alzó su barbilla y de manera lenta, acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Lady Candice entre abrió sus labios como una clara invitación a que él explorara su interior.

Lord Terruce no se hizo del rogar, de manera lenta comenzó a explorar con su lengua el interior de la boca de ella, deseando hundirse mas profundamente y conocer cada uno de sus deseos los cuales estaba dispuesto a cumplir si ella se lo permitía.

Lady Candice gimió al sentir la lengua de él moviéndose en el interior de su boca y de manera instintiva la suya adquirió vida propia y comenzó a explorar la boca masculina.

Como respuesta a la sensaciones vívidas, en un movimiento rápido y sin apartar sus labios de los de ella, Terry la subió en su regazo en donde Lady Candice pudo sentir lo duro de la entrepierna de él, sin acobardarse, rodeo su cuello con ambas manos dejándose llevar y permitiendo que él hiciera con ella lo que desease.

Terry apartó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, Lady Candice, echó la cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole libre acceso, Terry deslizó su lengua hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, se detuvo, abrió sus ojos y miró el rostro de ella que se encontraba completamente sonrojado, sus ojos azules tan ardientes como el mismo fuego se posaron en los de ella en busca de que le dijera que se detuviese, pero lo que encontró fueron dos destellantes esmeraldas que ardían de deseo, de la misma manera que lo hacían sus azules ojos.

Ante la respuesta silencioso de ella, Terry sacó de manera delicada y lenta uno de sus senos y comenzó a formar círculos al rededor de este, provocando que el pezon se endureciera de manera deliciosamente dolorosa.

Lady Candice agradecía internamente que el sonido de los cascos del caballo ocultaran sus jadeos los cuales incrementaban con cada movimiento de la lengua de él.

Los labios de Terry se abrieron y tomó entre ellos el seno expuesto, chupándolo y lamiéndolo a su gusto.

Lady Candice se retorcía de placer en su regazo provocando con sus movimientos que la entrepierna de él se hinchara mas de lo que ya se encontraba.

Candy, no sé en que momento, pero pasó —decía él con la voz entrecortada —usted se incrustó en lo mas profundo de mi corazón aún cuando la creía un chico, pensé que me estaba volviendo loco y que ardería en el infierno, por sentir todo aquello que sentía por otro chico, pero cuando descubrí que usted era una hermosa joven y no un chico, agradecí a Dios que así fuera porque me había enamorado perdidamente de usted.

—¿Usted está enamorado de mi? —preguntó ella con la respiración agitada

—Como nunca antes lo he estado de nadie —respondió él con voz ronca y volviendo a tomar entre sus labios el seno de ella.

Una lágrima de alegría corrió por las mejillas de Lady Candice, Pony la había enviado en busca de su destino y ahora estaba segura que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Las traviesas y ávidas manos de Lord Terruce, subieron por debajo de la tela de la falda, un gemido ronco salió de su garganta al sentir la humedad de ella, dejándose llevar por el mar de pasión que los rodeaba, Terry comenzó a estimular la feminidad de ella con movimientos circulares de su dedo, provocando con aquellos tortuosos pero deliciosos movimientos que Lady Candice se partiera en mil pedazos y se convulsionara en su regazo.

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos bajando la velocidad, hizo que ambos regresaran del maravilloso mundo donde se habían perdido.

Terry ayudó a Lady Candice a acomodar su vestido mientras ella hacía lo propio con su cabellera dorada.

—Candy nada me complacería más que aceptara mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Candy sonrió de manera dulce.

—Me parece que después de lo que a pasado entre nosotros dentro de este carruaje no tengo otra opción, Milord —respondió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Continuará...

—Yeiiii, por fin, por fin por fin, ambos se sinceraron

—Y vaya manera tan deliciosa la que utilizó Terry para convencer a Lady Candice

—Las estaré leyendo ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Trece

Con un beso en los labios, Terry le mostró a Lady Candice que todo estaría bien, ella por su parte acarició su rostro y tomados de la mano llamaron a la puerta de la Mansion de los antiguos Duques de York.

En cuanto el mayordomo los anunció, Lady Janet White y Lord Mathew White antiguos Duques de York se giraron.

Terry podía sentir las muestras de cariño de los antiguos Duques, mientras que Lady Candice Ardley se pegó mas a él, sintiéndose de pronto intimidada ante aquella pequeña multitud de desconocidos para ella.

Lord Mathew se acercó a Terry y lo abrazó, mientras que Lady Janet enfundada en un vestido celeste se abalanzó sobre la joven rubia.

—Candy, mi pequeña Candy

Lady Candice aspiró el aroma a rosas de la mujer que la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

Sus brazos adquirieron vida propia, y se vio a si misma rodeando a la mujer que sollozaba en su hombro.

Lady Candice cerró los ojos y recordó los cálidos brazos de su madre, algo que había echado de menos durante tantos años.

Luego de la muerte de sus padres, su Tia Elroy solía abrazarla —¿En que momento las cosas cambiaron tan de repente entre ellas? —¿En que momento su Tia Elroy se había convertido en la mujer autoritaria que le quiso imponer un matrimonio que ella no deseaba?

Seguro algo había sucedido para que hiciera tal cosa...pero ¿que?

—Deja que te mire bien —dijo lady Janet, dando un paso atrás y apoyando las manos en los hombros de Candy.

Lady Candice hizo un escaneo visual, el rostro de lady Janet era suave y con muestras que los años no habían pasado en vano, su cabello aunque canoso era rizado, sus ojos eran verdes como los de su madre, Rosemary y los suyos

—Oh Mathew, mírala se parece tanto a Caroline cuando tenía su edad.

Lady Candice vio como un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y de cabellera blanca muy parecido a Albert se puso delante de ella.

—Si, es muy parecida —respondió el hombre mayor extendiendo su mano y acariciando el rostro de Lady Candice con dulzura infinita —Albert y Carl nos lo habían dicho, pero necesitábamos verlo con nuestros propios ojos —concluyó con la voz temblorosa y los ojos húmedos.

Los ojos de Lady Janet se humedecieron —¿Rosemary se te parece?

Lady Candice asintió —Si, solo que el color de su cabello es un poco mas oscuro que el mío.

—Y el pequeño Anthony, ¿Con quien se parece?

—A ambos padres —respondió Candy.

Sin previo aviso Lady Janet se abalanzó nuevamente sobre ella.

—Oh Candy, no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo hemos esperado para que se llegara este momento —Lady Janet sacó su pañuelo y sacudió su nariz —estamos tan felices que estes bien, hace unos días Albert nos puso al tanto de tu desaparición, tuvimos tanto miedo que te hubiese pasado algo —sollozó —pero gracias a Dios y a Terry que estas bien aquí frente a nosotros, sin un solo rasguño.

—Yo también estoy feliz de poder conocerlos y saber que soy bien recibida.

—Tantos años de espera han valido la pena —dijo Lord Mathew tomando su mano y besándola —esta es tu casa y siempre serás Bienvenida —la abrazó —Ven, te presentaré con el resto de la familia.

—Gracias, milord.

Lord Mathew palmeó su mano de manera suave.

—Nada me haría mas feliz que dejaras de llamarme de esa manera y en su lugar me dijeras abuelo o abuelito, si así lo deseas.

A Lady Candice le causó gracia ver el puchero que el hombre mayor le mostraba.

—De acuerdo, abuelo —suspiró —¡que bien se sentía!

—Así está mucho mejor.

Lady Candice tomó la mano de Terry y se dejó guiar por Lord Mathew, notando que todos dentro del lugar conversaban, reían y bromeaban, de pronto se sintió como si los conocía de siempre, el hambiente dentro de aquella casa era cálido, se respiraba una paz y armonía que a ella le hicieron falta durante los últimos días en Escocia.

Notó la enorme alegría en el rostro de sus dos abuelos, y fue imposible para ella no imaginar la cantidad de reuniones familiares que se había perdido durante toda su vida alejada de ellos, pero no se quejaba, sus padres habían hecho un excelente trabajo para que sus hermanos y ella jamás se sintieran solos.

Agradecía en gran manera el haberse sincerado con Terry ya que de no haberlo hecho no estaría en ese momento disfrutando del amor de sus abuelos maternos.

Lady Candice giró su rostro y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a Terry en señal de agradecimiento.

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa y le dirigió un "Te Amo" con un movimiento de sus labios.

El corazón de la joven palpitó desenfrenadamente y tras morderse los labios le devolvió el gesto.

Terry sintió que su corazón se derretiría al leer aquellas dos palabras en los labios de ella.

—Ella es Janice, nuestra hija menor y él es su esposo Lord Nicolas, Conde de Oxford — Lord Mathew la presentó.

Terry se hizo a un lado en cuanto vio que Lady Janice se acercaba y al igual que Lady Janet lo hizo, se abalanzó sobre Lady Candice.

—Candy, que bueno tenerte entré nosotros después de tantos años.

—Gracias Ti...Tia Janice —sonrió

Lord Nicolas tomó su mano enguantada y depositó un beso en su dorso.

—Bienvenida a casa, milady

—Gracias, milord —musitó Lady Candice.

Las presentaciones continuaron y Lady Candice se preguntaba si sería capaz de retener tantos nombres y títulos nobiliarios.

—Aun faltan tus hijos, Janice —¿por cierto, en donde están?

Terry sonrió al imaginar los rostros de sorpresa de sus amigos en cuanto conocieran a Candy y se enteraran que era su prometida.

—Aquí —Gritaron ambos chicos al unísono.

—Terry que bueno tenerte de regreso en Londres.

—Tienes tantas cosas que contarnos, pillín —ambos sonrieron moviendo sus cejas mientras miraban a Lady Candice

—Hola Stair, Archie —Me da gusto verlos nuevamente

El carraspeo de la garganta de Lord Mathew hizo que ambos chicos erguieran su postura como un par de soldados al llamado de su comandante.

—Lo siento —musitaron ambos al unísono.

Terry tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír, siempre le parecía divertido ver como con un solo carraspeo, Lord Mathew era capaz de controlar a aquel par.

—Candy ellos son Stair y Archie, mis hijos —Lady Janice los presentó.

—Encantado de conocer finalmente a quien le puso fin a la soltería de nuestro escurridizo amigo —Dijo Archie ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su madre la cual ignoró y prosiguió a depositar un beso en el dorso de la mano de Lady Candice de manera galante.

Candy se sonrojó.

—Archibald, compórtate —lo retó Lord Mathew.

—Pero si lo que he dicho es la verdad, abuelo.

—Aunque así sea, debes mostrar un poco mas de respeto por tu prima.

—Mi...prima —Archie presentó un ataque de tos.

—Así es, primito —musitó Terry entre dientes de manera burlona.

—Encantado de conocerla, milady —Stair sonrió de manera amigable.

—¿En donde están sus prometidas? —preguntó Lady Janet.

—Aquí están —Lady Karen se acercó junto a..

—Annie, Patty —los ojos de Lady Candice casi se salen de sus cuencas ante tan agradable sorpresa.

—Candy —respondieron ambas chicas al unísono lanzándose sobre ella.

—¡Oh Candy! —fuimos a buscarte a tu casa para invitarte a que nos acompañaras a Londres, y tu tía nos dijo que habías desaparecido, sentimos tanto miedo que te hubiese pasado algo —Annie comenzó a sollozar —se nos ocurrió ir a casa de Rosemary y cuando nos dijo que te habías venido a Londres, adelantamos nuestro viaje, pero una fuerte tormenta nos hizo detenernos en la posada de Gretna Green, le preguntamos a la dueña de la posada si la señorita Candice Ardley se había hospedado la noche anterior y cuando nos dijo que no, sentimos mucho temor que te hubiese ocurrido algo, fue entonces cuando un asqueroso hombre se acercó a nosotras y nos dijo que la persona que buscábamos estaba en muy buena compañía.

Las mejillas de Lady Candice se encendieron furiosamente al recordar lo bien acompañada que estaba ella aquellos días.

El nerviosismo de Terry no pasó desapercibido para Stair y Archie

—Así que nuestra prima estuvo en muy buena compañía ¡eh! —Stair le dio un codazo a Terry.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —dijo Archie de pronto, estallando en carcajadas —no me digas que tu eras el chico con el que vieron a Terry paseándose por Gretna Green.

¡Oh mi Dios! Las mejillas de Lady Candice estaban a punto de explotar

—Archibald —Lord Mathew lo reprendió nuevamente.

—Lord Mathew, Lady Janet —Terry llamó su atención —me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado.

—Pasemos a la biblioteca —sugirió el hombre mayor.

Terry entrelazó su mano a la de Candy y juntos se encaminaron a la biblioteca.

—Creo que mis padres los han puesto al tanto de la manera como su nieta y yo nos conocimos —dijo Terry una vez se acomodaron en donde les indicaron lo hicieran.

—Si lo han hecho Terry y no sabes lo agradecidos que estamos que hayas sido precisamente tu quien cuidara de ella durante el resto del viaje —respondió el hombre mayor.

Terry se aclaró la garganta

—Su excelencia, durante nuestra primera noche en la posada de Gretna Green, sin tener la menor idea que se tratase de una dama, compartí la habitación con su nieta..

Lady Candice espero ver una mirada de reproche, pero no la hubo, en su lugar encontró un par de miradas comprensivas.

—Pero como comprenderán, cuando descubrí que la persona con la que había compartido la habitación por varios días se trataba en realidad de una joven, no podía quedarme como si nada había pasado, por esa razón le he propuesto matrimonio a vuestra nieta, por ningún motivo puedo permitirme que su nombre se vea envuelto en cualquier cotilleo puesto que como lo mencionó Archie, se me vio junto a ella en su compañía en Gretna Green.

Lord y Lady White recordaron la razón por la que su hija Caroline se había apartado de ellos.

—Candy, pequeña, ¿que piensas al respecto? , no queremos que te veas obligada a hacer algo que no deseas —Lord Mathew le dijo.

Candy entre lazó su enguantada mano a la de Terry, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por los antiguos Duques.

—Al principio me negué categóricamente a unir mi vida por deber y no por amor —respondió.

—¿Y que ha cambiado ahora? —preguntó el hombre mayor comprendiendo que algo había cambiado.

—Bueno ahora que sé que Terry me quiere de la misma manera como yo lo hago, he aceptado su propuesta.

Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de Lady Janet, si su hija Caroline estuviera presente, estaría tan feliz como lo estaba ella de saber que su hija había encontrado a un buen muchacho que cuidaría de su hija menor y quien a demás la quería y era correspondido por ella.

—En ese caso, debemos hacer los preparativos para anunciar vuestro compromiso de manera oficial mañana mismo durante la fiesta que daremos aquí —propuso un feliz Lord Mathew.

—Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero me gustaría aguardar hasta que Albert esté presente.

—En ese caso no debes esperar mas pequeña —dijo una voz conocida por Lady Candice ingresando a la estancia.

—¡Albert! —Lady Candice se puso en pie y como una pequeña niña se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de su hermano mayor.

—No he venido solo, afuera se encuentran Rosemary y su familia y además he traído a Tia Elroy con nosotros.

—¿Rosemary se encuentra aquí? —a Lady Janet se le cristalizaron los ojos.

Luego de las efusivas presentaciones, Lady Elroy se disculpó públicamente con Lady Candice por su proceder en el pasado, el rostro de la mujer realmente se veía compungido al imaginar que le hubiese sucedido algo malo a su sobrina por su causa.

—Candy, perdóname por haber provocado con mi testarudez que huyeras de casa.

Terry sintió de pronto que la ira inundó su ser al tener delante de sus ojos a la mujer que se había expresado tan mal de quien ahora era su prometida según las palabras de Carson y sin poder evitarlo, de manera protectora abrazó a Lady Candice y arremetió contra Lady Elroy.

—Como pudo expresarse tan mal de su sobrina —la enfrentó ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

—No comprendo de que está hablando —se defendió Lady Elroy.

—Usted —dijo Terry con un dedo acusador —le dijo al asqueroso de Niel Leagan que su sobrina era una arpía.

La sorpresa de Lady Elroy ante aquella acusación fue notable.

—Yo jamás dije tal cosa —se defendió —¿de donde ha sacado semejante tontería?

—Carson dijo que usted se los había dicho a Niel y a él —espetó Terry.

—¿Quien es ese tal Carson? —en mi vida lo he visto.

—Es el mejor amigo de la persona con quien usted pretendía casar a su sobrina.

Lady Elroy cubrió su avergonzado rostro, Niel no solo la había engañado a ella sino que encima había inventado historias para manchar la reputación de su sobrina —¡Por Dios! ¿Como pudo estar tan ciega con respecto a Niel y a toda su familia? De no haber sido por Albert, ella seguiría engañada no solo por Niel, sino también por Sara quien le había metido tantas ideas en la cabeza convenciéndola que el compromiso entre Candy y Niel era la mejor opción para ambas familias y así lo aclaró poniendo fin a una montaña de mentiras.

Lady Candice había olvidado un pequeño detalle, el cual recordó de golpe.

—¿Sucede algo, pequeña? —¿Hay alguna cosa más que quieras comentar? —le preguntó solícito su abuelo.

Era mejor decírselo a su comprensivo abuelo ahora mismo para que no la forzaran a hacer algo que no podía.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo... —dijo Lady Candice entre vergonzosos balbuceos.

—¿Tu que, Candy? —la animó Lord Mathew

—Yo no se bailar —respondió Lady Candice completamente avergonzada.

—¿Que no bailas? ¿Y por qué? —preguntó Lord Mathew sorprendido dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva a Albert y éste asintió como única respuesta.

—Porque nunca me interesó aprender —musitó.

Todos a excepción de sus hermanos alzaron la cejas asombrados, pero luego dirigieron sus miradas en dirección a Terry.

—En ese caso, Terry te enseñará, es un excelente bailarín.

—¡Yo! —Exclamó un sorprendido Terry.

—Claro que eres un excelente bailarín —replicó Archie recordando que se las debía y que justo ahora iba a cobrárselas.

—No lo soy —respondió Terry.

—Oh vamos Terry, no seas modesto —sabes lo suficiente para enseñarle a Candy —Lady Karen dijo con burla, sabía que Terry no le gustaba bailar.

Terry los fulminó con la mirada.

—Vamos todos ahora mismo al salon de baile, pondremos música ahora mismo y no nos moveremos de aquel lugar hasta que Candy haya aprendido a bailar —dijo Lady Janet para sorpresa de Terry.

¡Diablos! Parecía como si todos se hubiesen confabulado en su contra.

Los primeros acordes de un vals se escucharon en todo el salón y sin quedarle mas remedio, pues Lady Janet lo observaba dejándole claro que cumpliría su amenaza, Terry hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano para invitar a Candy a bailar, estaba mas que claro que no era un excelente bailarín como todos aseguraban, pero al menos sabia todos los pasos y no quedaría avergonzado frente a todos y de paso le enseñaría a su prometida como moverse en la pista de baile.

—Muy bien —dijo lady Janet —comenzaremos con los pasos básicos.

Terry condujo a Candy hasta la pista de baile en donde eran observados por todos.

Lady Candice se sentía nerviosa, ser objeto de tantas miradas la estaban entorpeciendo, los pasos que se suponían eran los mas sencillos le estaban resultando tan difíciles, pues como no serlo, sintiendo la fuerza de los dedos de Terry sobre su cuerpo, la cercanía en la que se encontraban, la manera tan penetrante como la miraba mientras daban vueltas, su endiablada y encantadora sonrisa, aquellos dos bien marcados hoyuelos, ¡por Dios! Su traicionera mente trajo recuerdos de lo vivido horas atrás en el interior del carruaje, provocando que recordar los pasos de baile le resultaran mas difícil de lo que en realidad eran.

—Stair, Archie, acompáñenlos junto a sus prometidas, eso ayudará a Candy a sentirse menos observada —Ordenó Lord Mathew.

—Abuelo, pero es mejor que tengan todo el espacio para ellos —dijo Archie aguantando la risa, pues Lady Candice había pisoteado a Terry tres veces y él estaba disfrutando la cara de dolor de su amigo.

—¡Aush! —se quejó de pronto Archie al recibir un pisotón por parte de Annie.

—Está bien, está bien los acompañaremos.

—Candy, no olvides mover tus pies en sentido opuesto de las manecillas del reloj —le decía Lady Karen divertida al ver como su hermano mayor ahogaba un grito al ser pisoteado nuevamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó —creo que la mejor posición es no bailar.

—Claro que no, Candy, aunque termine molido de tanto pisotón, usted aprenderá a bailar, por ningún motivo permitiré que mi prometida no disfrute de su gran noche —. Esta usted demasiado tensa, relájese, escuche la música, déjese guiar por ella y recordará los pasos fácilmente.

—Vamos Candy tu puedes —la animó Patty mientras daba vueltas junto a Stair.

Lady Candice inhaló profundamente e hizo todo cuanto Terry le decía y el resultado no se hizo esperar, finalmente y después de tres piezas de baile,consiguió moverse en sincronía con la música y se dejó guiar por Terry.

Cuando los últimos acordes del vals sonaron, Lady Candice estaba tan agotada que no pudo mantenerse erguida, aflojó su cuerpo y chocó en el firme pecho de Terry.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Tranquila, no han habido daños colaterales —respondió él con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos, provocando que Lady Candice se sonrojara furiosamente al recordar una vez mas lo sucedido entre ellos horas atrás.

Todos en el salon de baile comenzaron a aplaudir al ver que finalmente había conseguido moverse al ritmo de la música.

—Bravo Candy, Lady Janet sonreía complacida —ya estas preparada para el baile de mañana en donde te presentaremos ante la sociedad Londinense como nuestra legítima nieta y futura esposa de Lord Terruce Grantchester.

Ver los rostros alegres de sus hermanos, su Tía Elroy e incluso la enorme sonrisa en los labios de su sobrino Anthony, llenó a Lady Candice de una paz inexplicable.

Gracias Pony, gracias por haberte aparecido en mi camino aquella tarde —se dijo para si.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Catorce

En cuanto todos se marcharon, Candy junto a sus dos amigas subieron a la habitación que fue preparada para ella, Annie y Patty no estaban dispuestas a marcharse a su habitación sin que Candy les contara con lujo de detalle todo lo que había vivido los últimos días.

Candy por obvias razones ocultó ciertos detalles de lo sucedidos los últimos días.

Cuando llegó a la parte del beso, sus amigas la observaron sin pestañar siquiera.

—¿Le ordenaste que te besara? —preguntó una sorprendida Patty.

—No iba a permitir que esa frentona pusiera en duda nuestro compromiso.

—Por Dios Candy —Annie comenzó a reír —pero si nos acabas de decir que solo pretenderían ante los demás que estaban comprometidos.

—Bueno, eso fue lo que Lady Eleonor propuso —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y era eso lo que tu querías? —inquirió Patty.

—Al principio si —respondió ella —Terry aún no me había declarado su amor y yo no quería un matrimonio por compromiso.

—Y el beso, ¿como fue? —preguntó Patty, sabiendo de sobra que aquella era la primera vez que alguien la besaba.

Lady Candice cerró los ojos y trazó con su dedo indice la comisura de sus labios al recordar ese momento.

—Terry se acercó hasta mi, y cuando nuestros cuerpos estuvieron pegados, desde nuestros pechos hasta los muslos, creí que me derretiría ahí mismo, tuve que apoyarme en él, o de lo contrario hubiera caído de bruces —rió —Sus labios eran firmes —suspiró —cuando por fin rozaron los míos, causó un efecto devastador.

—¿Que sentiste Candy ? —Preguntó una emocionada Annie.

—Sentí un inmenso calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón palpitó al punto que creí saldría disparado de mi pecho.

—¡Oh Por Dios! —chilló Annie —¿Que pasó luego?

—Nos vimos forzados a romper con aquel mágico momento.

—¿Por que lo hicieron? —Preguntó Annie

—Estábamos en medio de la plaza pública frente a la mirada de muchos curiosos —Candy se sonrojó.

—¡Oh Por Dios! —Annie comenzó a reír —Para mañana estarán en la sección de cotilleos.

Candy se encogió de hombros —la verdad después de ver como los ojos de Terry húmedos y con un brillo intenso y estoy segura que los míos eran un reflejo de los suyos —se mordió el labio inferior —los cotilleos es lo que menos me preocupa.

—Candy, el te ama —Annie comenzó a batir las manos —el brillo en sus ojos es una clara señal de eso.

—Un momento —Patty detuvo el festín de sus dos amigas.

—Patty, no seas agua fiestas —Annie puso sus manos en jarra.

Patty negó con la cabeza —no lo soy —respondió —es solo que Candy ha dicho que los cotilleos es lo que menos le preocupan —ladeó el rostro —¿hay algo mas que te preocupa, Candy?

Candy suspiró —la verdad estoy aterrada por el baile de mañana —respondió.

—Tu, ¿intimidada? —Annie comenzó a reír.

—Claro que lo estoy, ¡por Dios! Apenas he aprendido a bailar y temo hacer el ridículo mañana durante el baile.

—Tranquila, todo irá bien —Patty palmeó su hombro.

—Por supuesto, Candy, eso ni lo dudes —Annie movió sus cejas traviesamente —con Terry como compañero de baile lo único que puede suceder es que te desmayes con su cercanía.

—Que cosas dices Annie —Candy comenzó a reír.

Luego que sus amigas se despidieron, Lady Candice se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la amplia cama, colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca, cerró los ojos y suspiró al recordar los labios de Terry sobre los suyos —; apretó las piernas al sentir de pronto un calor recorrer por su vientre tras recordar como, dejándose llevar, por las maravillosas sensaciones que las caricias y los besos de Terry le provocaron mientras estaban dentro del carruaje, se mordió el labio inferior al recordad como su cuerpo explotó y ardió como una hoguera, partiéndola en mil pedazos.

Cubrió su ya sonrojado rostro al recordar que mientras estuvo en el regazo de Terry, pudo sentir algo fuerte y potente rozando su cadera.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose mas avergonzada —¡Por Dios! Se estaba convirtiendo en una descarada, pero aquello le importaba un pimiento, la verdad fue que deseó sentirlo dentro de ella.

¡Por Dios! —si con su dedo, Terry la había hecho explotar de aquella manera, no quería imaginar como la haría sentir con su erecto miembro y de no haber sido que se tuvieron que separar de manera abrupta cuando los cascos de los caballos detuvieron su andar, Lady Candice estaba segura que hubiese terminado cumpliendo su deseo.

—¡Terry! —musitó luego de un enorme suspiro y rindiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la casa Grantchester las cosas no eran tan diferentes.

Terry se vio obligado a salir de su recámara, el calor en su cuerpo era tan sofocante.

Se recostó sobre el pasto y comenzó a recordar todo lo vivido ese día, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que lo había planeado.

La aparición de Carson, Lady Elisa y Lady Susana alias cabeza de coco seco —rió al recordar esto último —habían sido el empujoncito que Lady Candice necesitaba.

Creyó que moriría ahí mismo, cuando le ordenó que la besara frente a Lady Susana.

¡Diablos! —La reacción de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar, al recordar el comienzo de aquel beso.

"Debemos marcharnos ahora o terminarán enviándonos a la horca por nuestra falta de decoro" —le había dicho tras recuperar la cordura que había perdido.

Sonrió al recordar las mejillas sonrojadas de ella, ya que por muy atrevida que quería mostrarse, él se dio cuenta de sus torpes movimientos, aquello era una señal evidente que aquel beso era el primero que recibía y se juró a si mismo sus labios serían los únicos que probarían el dulce sabor de los de ella.

Y en el carruaje —¡Uf! —la ardiente respuesta de ella a sus caricias acabó con la poca cordura que tenía, cuanto deseo estar en un lugar mas privado, pero para su mala o buena suerte, estaban dentro de un carruaje y se vio obligado a contenerse, ya que no quería asustarla, pero la verdad era que su miembro estuvo a punto de romper sus pantalones y con lo endurecido que estaba, era capaz de hacer un agujero en ...

—¡Terry! —la voz de Lady Karen lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Karen, ¿no deberías estar dormida ya?

—No tengo sueño —respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros y dejándose caer junto a él.

—Ya veo —respondió Terry.

—Como le hiciste para convencer a Lady Candice, para que aceptara tu propuesta de matrimonio? —Preguntó

—Secretos de caballeros —respondió el castaño sonriendo.

Lady Karen suspiró

—Lo único malo con todo esto, es que no tendré con quien bailar mañana.

—Arthur estará presente.

—¡Bah! —bufó Lady Karen —y de que me sirve que ese zoquete este presente si ni siquiera se acerca a mi.

—Tal vez si cambiaras de actitud con él —propuso Terry.

—Pero si solo he hecho exactamente lo que tu me aconsejaste que hiciera.

—Bueno, en ese caso ya no lo hagas más, o el hombre terminará por aceptar los coqueteos de Lady Elisa, porque imagino que te has dado cuenta que ella le quiere echar caza —dijo Terry con pulla, había llegado el momento de devolverle el favor a Arthur y sabía que la sola mención de Lady Elisa, haría que Karen reaccionara.

—Eso si yo se lo permito —Respondió Karen

—Pues mas te vale que así sea o de lo contrario te quedarás tan sola como una concha de mar.

A la mañana siguiente Terry llegó a la casa White y se encontraba en la sala de estar conversando con los caballeros mientras esperaba que Lady Candice bajara.

—¿No creen que ya ha tardado demasiado? —Terry revisaba su reloj de bolsillo comprobando que ya habían pasado diez minutos.

Albert rió —es mejor que vayas acostumbrándote, amigo, las damas no son como nosotros, ellas suelen demorar mas tiempo de lo necesario en su arreglo personal e imagino que nuestra abuela y el resto de las damas tienen mucho que ver con esto —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa —y agradece que tu hermana y tu madre no estén allá arriba o de lo contrario tu espera sería mayor.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Terry en un susurro.

—Y qué si nuestra prima recobró la cordura y se dio cuenta a tiempo el gran error que cometía al comprometerse con un granuja como tu, recuerda que esa es la fama que ostentas —Archie rió entre dientes.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

—Por lo visto lo idiota es una gran virtud con la que cuentas y de la que no podrás deshacerte nunca —respondió Terry golpeando el brazo de Archie al tiempo que se unía a la risa de ellos.

La risa de Terry llegó a los oídos de Lady Candice como el canto de un ruiseñor, era tan agradable y embriagadora.

Mientras descendía, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente al ver lo guapo que estaba Terry con aquel traje ajustado a su cuerpo.

Todos se pusieron en pie en cuanto advirtieron la presencia de las damas.

Terry alzó la mirada quedándose sin aliento al ver lo bella que estaba Lady Candice con aquel vestido en conjunto con su pequeño sombrero, se dio cuenta que la espera había valido la pena.

Lady Candice sonrió al ver su reacción y le guiñó un ojo mientras descendía escoltada por el resto de las damas.

—Terry, quita esa cara de bobo —Stair le dio un codazo.

Terry recuperó el aliento y caminó hacía las escaleras, mientras lo hacía, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa cálida y le lanzó una mirada intensa y traviesa a Lady Candice.

—Esta usted preciosa —Terry tomó su enguantada mano y besó su dorso.

—Lamento la demora —dijo Lady Candice quien se sonrojó mientras Terry besaba su mano enguantada.

—Como pueden ver, la espera ha merecido la pena —dijo Lady Janet quien había descendido junto al resto de las damas —aunque debo aclarar que mi nieta es preciosa, pero hoy se ve muchísimo más, ¿verdad, Terry?

El joven asintió mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Nuestra abuela tiene razón —Albert se acercó a Candy para estrecharla entre sus brazos —hoy estas mas bella que de costumbre.

—Dices eso porque eres mi hermano —respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

—Claro que no, Candy —Rosemary se unió a ellos —hoy tienes un brillo especial.

Lady Candice miró a la razón de aquel brillo, quien en ese momento le guiñó un ojo.

—Creo que es mejor que se marchen, recuerden que deben regresar temprano, hoy es el baile de presentación de nuestra nieta y el anuncio de vuestro compromiso —Dijo Lord Mathew —y ambos tienen que estar vestidos apropiadamente para la ocasión.

De pie frente a la ventana de la biblioteca, observando el amplio jardín de su casa, mientras se bebía la tercera copa de Whisky, se encontraba Lord Niel Leagan, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus próximos pasos a seguir ya la semana anterior había sido la peor de toda su vida.

Tan sumergido se encontraba, que no advirtió que alguien entraba a la estancia.

—No te parece que es demasiado temprano para estar bebiendo.

—Que quieres Elisa —espetó el hombre sin girarse siquiera.

—Niel quiero que me acompañes a la casa de moda de Madam Charlotte.

—Elisa, al parecer se te olvida que no tenemos dinero para comprar uno de esos ostentosos vestidos.

—Papá consiguió prestado el dinero, ya sabes, esta es la última fiesta de la temporada y si quiero pescar a Lord Arthur Kelly, no lo puedo hacer utilizando uno de mis desgastados vestidos, sino que debo lucir uno nuevo y mas hermoso que el que estoy segura lucirá la idiota de Lady Karen.

A regaña dientes Niel se giró —te acompañaré solo por esta ocasión, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que me desagrada acompañarte a ese lugar.

—Vaya, vaya pero vean nada mas a quienes tenemos aquí, si son los hermanitos Leagan.

Y ahí estaba la verdadera razón por la que Niel no quería acompañar a Lady Elisa.

—¿Que, acaso dejaste olvidadas las pelotas en tu casa? —Se burló el hombre al ver que Niel se había quedado mudo en tanto él los rodeaba con dos de sus hombres.

—Garcia —musitó Niel con dificultad para tragar su propia saliva.

—Es bueno saber que recuerdas quien soy.

Como podría olvidarlo, Teobald Garcia era el dueño de la casa de apuestas que Niel frecuentaba y en donde unas semanas antes había perdido todo lo que tenían e incluso lo que no tenían —Para nadie era un secreto que aquel hombre era también el dueño de muchos de los burdeles de la región en donde la mayoría de las jóvenes que se prostituían eran el producto de apuestas de juegos de mesa.

—Como podría hacerlo —respondió Niel con una sonrisa fingida.

Garcia le dirigió a Elisa una lasciva mirada.

—Te recuerdo muchachito que tienes solamente dos días para pagarme todo lo que me debes, si en ese lapso de tiempo no cumples nuestro acuerdo, iré junto a un grupo de mis hombres para hacer efectivo el desalojo —relamió sus gruesos labios mientras rodeaba a Lady Elisa —será agradable poseer la otra parte de mi apuesta antes que alguien mas lo haga.

Lady Elisa sintió repulsión por la manera como aquel asqueroso hombre la veía.

—Descuida —Niel rió nervioso —te aseguro que cumpliré mi palabra en el tiempo indicado.

—Eso espero —Garcia aspiró el olor del cabello de Lady Elisa —aunque te confieso que me gustaría que no lo hicieras —rió de tal manera que su barriga comenzó a batirse de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Que quiere decir este hombre? —preguntó Elisa dando un paso atrás.

—En dos días lo sabrás, primor —respondió Garcia acercándose tanto que Elisa sintió su asqueroso aliento cerca de su cuello —Te veré en dos días —Teobald Garcia se despidió con una risa tenebrosa que hizo que a Lady Elisa se le erizara la piel.

—¿Que demonios quiso decir ese asqueroso hombre?

—Nada Elisa.

—Como que nada —replicó ella —ha dicho que si no le pagas lo que le debes en dos días, nos desalojara de nuestra casa e insinuó algo con respecto a mi —la joven insistió

—¡Maldita sea Elisa! Ya te he dicho que no es nada —respondió Niel con frustración.

—No trates de engañarme Niel, te conozco muy bien y sé que me estas ocultando algo, así que es mejor que me lo digas de una maldita vez.

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño

—Por supuesto —respondió ella.

—Está bien, te lo diré de una maldita vez —perdí lo poco que teníamos, la casa incluida y como último recurso...— te aposté a ti.

—¿Queeeeeeee? —¿por que demonios hiciste tal cosa?

—Mis cartas eran buenas y estaba seguro que ganaría y con ello recuperaría todo lo que había perdido e incluso mucho más.

—Pero terminaste perdiendo ¿verdad?

Niel asintió

—¿Como pudiste apostarme en una maldita mesa de apuestas y luego con ese asqueroso hombre, tienes idea de lo que nos espera si no le pagas en dos días?

—Claro que lo sé —respondió él —por eso necesito de tu ayuda esta noche durante la fiesta en casa de los duques de York.

—Eres un maldito Niel, como pudiste hacernos eso —Lady Elisa estaba a punto de estallar en llanto cuando vio como Terry ayudaba a Lady Candice a descender del carruaje.

Los cotilleos a sus espaldas no se hicieron esperar —. Ignorándolos por completo, Lady Candice y Lord Terruce comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de moda de Madam Charlotte.

Lady Elisa se vio obligada a respirar una y otra vez para recuperar la compostura que había perdido minutos atrás.

—Hola Terry, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

—Hola Niel —respondió Terry con gélida voz.

Lady Candice fijó su verde mirada en quien pretendió ser su prometido.

—Encantado de conocerle en persona milady, debo aceptar que los retratos en su casa no le hacen justicia —dijo Niel con zalamería en cada palabra.

Terry achicó los ojos, no le creía una sola palabra a la lacra frente a él.

¿Que demonios se traía entre manos? Le era imposible creer que después del plantón que Lady Candice le hiciera a aquella maldita rata de la nobleza Británica, este estuviera tan tranquilo, no así su hermana quien veía a Candy de pies a cabeza.

—Veo que los vestidos de Madam Charlotte son mágicos y han borrado todo vestigio de su aspecto marimacho —Las palabras de Lady Elisa fueron como dagas a los oídos de Lady Candice.

—Lástima que el efecto no sea el mismo en todas las personas, porque aunque su vestido es hermoso, no puede ocultar su verdadera esencia, milady —respondió Lady Candice con sorna.

—¿Que insinúa?

—No insinuó nada, solo digo lo que veo —la observó de pies a cabeza de la misma manera como Lady Elisa la había visto.

Lady Elisa estaba a punto de responder, pero Niel se lo impidió.

—Elisa compórtate —la riñó.

—Como puedes ponerte de parte de ella después de la humillación que te hizo, huyó de su casa vestida como un chico, se hospedó en la misma habitación con Lord Terruce en la posada de Gretna Green, aparece en Londres como su prometida y encima ayer dio tremendo espectáculo en esta plaza.

—Lady Candice no me plantó, Elisa, en realidad el compromiso entre ella y yo jamás se concretó, así que ella es libre de comprometerse con quien desee. Y en cuanto a lo sucedido ayer, eso solo le compete a ellos —Niel le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermana, la cual entendió de inmediato

Las alarmas de Terry se activaron aún más, algo andaba mal, ese no era el Niel Leagan que él conocía.

—Disculpe a mi hermana milady, creo que saber que una temporada mas está por finalizar y ella sigue soltera, la tiene un tanto amargada.

Elisa lo fulminó con la mirada —¿le había dicho solterona amargada? ¿En realidad lo había hecho? —se dio un pellizco mental para comprobar que no lo había soñado comprobando que si le había dicho solterona amargada.

—Ahora si nos disculpan —Niel hizo una reverencia —No los atrasamos mas, imagino que aún tienen un sin fin de cosas pendientes —forzó una sonrisa amable la cual estaba lejos de sentir —nos veremos en el baile —se despidió llevando consigo casi arrastras a su hermana.

—¿Que demonios fue todo eso? ¿Como te atreves a llamarme solterona amargada frente a ellos?

—Tenía que buscar la manera de hacerte callar y fue lo único que se me ocurrió —Niel la obligó a ingresar al carruaje —por tu estúpida indiscreción estuviste a punto de echar a perder mis planes.

—¿De que demonios hablas?

—Susana y yo tenemos un plan para que al final ella se quede con Terry y yo con esa maldita Escocesa —dijo Niel con desprecio —sin planearlo siquiera tu has forjado la excusa perfecta para acercarte a ella, disculparte y ...

—Ni lo sueñes —Respondió Elisa furiosa —jamás me humillaré ante esa maldita Escocesa.

—Es eso o Garcia cumple su palabra.

La sola mención de aquel asqueroso hombre hizo que Lady Elisa se retractara.

—Y que debo de hacer exactamente.

—Iremos ahora mismo al hotel donde se hospeda Susana y ahí planearemos todo con mayor precisión y lejos de oídos indiscretos.

Continuará...

—¿Qué se traen ese trio de víboras entre manos?

—Hay Dios, esa fiesta estará tensa.


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Quince

Tal y como Terry lo advirtió la fiesta en casa de los Duques de York era un lleno total, y como no serlo luego del espectáculo que Candy y él ofrecieron de manera gratuita en la plaza pública y a eso se le sumó lo que Lady Elisa gritó esa mañana frente a muchos curiosos.

Los sonidos de asombro se escucharon por todo el salon de baile, en el momento en que Lord y Lady White presentaron frente a la multitud a Lady Candice junto con sus dos hermanos y al pequeño Anthony como los hijos y respectivo nieto de Lady Caroline White y por ende nietos y bisnieto suyos.

Y cuando el anunció de su compromiso con Lady Candice se dio a conocer, los murmullos fueron con mayor intensidad.

La hora de bailar el esperado vals y dar inició así a aquella mega fiesta, llegó.

El salon estaba tan lleno que incluso si Lady Candice se hubiese equivocado en los pasos de baile, nadie se hubiese dado cuenta —¡Por Dios! no se podía ni caminar por aquel lugar.

Hubo un cambio de pareja y aprovechando que Lady Candice quedaba segura junto a Albert, Terry se escabulló, al ver como Lady Susana alzaba el cuello en su búsqueda —¡Por Dios! —aquella joven parecía un perro de caza el cual olfatea por doquier en busca de su presa.

Desde donde estaba, apoyado en una columna cerca de uno de los balcones, Terry observaba el salon de baile.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver que Lady Susana abanicaba sus pestañas.

¿Es que acaso aquella mocosa no se rendiría en su intento por hecharle caza aún cuando sabía que estaba comprometido con Lady Candice?

Miró un poco mas a su derecha y sonrió al ver a Karen bailando con Arthur.

Su mirada se fijó el rostro sonriente de Lady Candice mientras bailaba con Albert y luego con Lord Nicolas Cornwall.

Suspiró, aquella joven había aparecido en su vida para poner todo cabeza arriba, con sus labios suaves, su voluntad inquebrantable y su carácter indomable había conseguido ponerle fin a su soltería —. Desde que descubrió que era una hermosa joven con un cuerpo capaz de cortarle el aliento a cualquiera, sus tranquilas noches se habían ido al diablo ya que no había noche que no tuviera sueños eróticos con ella.

¡Diablos! Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y se vio obligado a girarse un poco para ocultar el crecimiento repentino y bastante obvio de una zona específica de su anatomía

Esbozó una sonrisa, ¡Por Dios! Se estaba comportando como un crio.

—Vaya, quien diría que mi recién aparecida prima sería capaz de conseguir que rias solo como un completo idiota

Terry se giró agradeciendo internamente que su creciente erección había disminuido, de lo contrario su amigo Archie lo hubiese molestado el resto de la noche.

—No pensé que espiarme te resultaría mas interesante que estar con tu novia en estos momentos —dijo Terry burlón.

—No te estoy espiando —se defendió —pasaba por aquí y te vi sonriendo como un completo idiota mientras observabas a mi prima.

La sola mención de Lady Candice hizo que Terry se girará nuevamente y la buscará con su mirada.

Frunció el ceño al ver que Lady Candice había desaparecido de su campo visual.

Algo andaba mal..

—Creo que es tiempo de volver con mi prometida —le dijo Terry a Archie mientras con su mirada buscaba con desespero a Lady Candice.

—Y yo debo hacer lo mismo —reconvino Archie mirando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Lady Annie.

Mientras caminaban, escucharon una voz conocida para ellos.

—Hola Terry.

Terry y Archie se giraron, al hacerlo se encontraron con Dan Juskin.

¡Maldición! —pensó Terry —¿de qué se trataba todo aquello? —Lady Candice fuera de su campo visual, Lady Susana buscándolo con la mirada y ahora este idiota saliéndole al paso —. Definitivamente algo andaba mal, todo aquello le recordaba a una manda de chacales al acecho de su presa.

—Hola Juskin, parece que ya te estás recuperando —dijo Terry observando su rostro.

La noche anterior el muy idiota se había metido en un pelea y era más que evidente aún cuando trataba de ocultar los moratones con maquillaje, que él se había llevado la peor parte ¿Quién lo mandaba a meterse con García en defensa de la sabandija de su amigo Niel Leagan?

Juskin saludó a Archie con un movimiento de cabeza.

Archie le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera y antes de que Terry le dijera una sola palabra, se giró nuevamente y se escabulló entre la multitud dejándolo a merced de aquel imbécil.

—Si ya estoy mejor —respondió Juskin tocándose el rostro.

—Veo que no bromeabas con respecto a tu compromiso —rió —quien lo diría ¿cierto? Una noche compartiste la habitación y la cama con un chico a quien seguro mañoseaste y días...

—Cuida tus palabras Juskin o terminaré el trabajo que los hombres de Garcia dejaron inconcluso —Terry lo interrumpió, su voz sonó fría y amenazante; cumpliría su amenaza si aquel idiota volvía a decir una sola cosa contra su ahora prometida.

—Veo que esto de estar comprometido te ha vuelto un tanto sensible —se burló.

—Y yo veo que los golpes que tratas de cubrir con ese horroroso maquillaje que llevas puesto no fueron suficientes para ti —Terry le devolvió el gesto.

Juskin tocó su rostro.

—Oh vamos Terry no pelearas con un amigo por causa de una joven que aunque ha resultado ser quien es, queda claro que tiene una reputación dudosa —rió —¿que garantía tienes que así como se metió contigo en la cama no lo hizo con Niel?

Los ojos de Terry se tornaron como una llamarada resplandeciente producto de la creciente ira que se apoderó de él.

—Te lo advertí imbécil —dijo una furioso Terry estampando un certero golpe en la nariz de Dan Juskin, fracturandola en el acto.

Stair quien se encontraba cerca tuvo que intervenir para evitar que la noche que se suponía sería plácida, se convirtiera una noche sangrienta y digna de la mejor nota de cotilleos de los periódicos Londinenses.

Lady Candice se dirigía al área donde se encontraba el banquete, se detuvo al escuchar que mencionaban su nombre y el de Terry.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar lo que aquel grupo de sabandijas planeaban.

Tras escuchar que se aproximaban hacia donde ella se encontraba, se escondió detrás de una columna de la que salió en cuanto se sintió segura.

Olvidándose por completo p la razón por la cual había dirigido sus pasos a aquella area apartada del salon de baile, se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a buscar a Terry y ponerlo al tanto de los planes de aquellos despreciables personajes.

¡Infiernos! Lady Candice estaba teniendo dificultades para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Terry, a la joven le parecía increíble que aún cuando se había anunciado su compromiso con él, las jovencitas en edad casadera se empeñaban en asediarlo.

—Me permite una pieza de baile milady

Lo que le faltaba...—lady Candice fingió sonrisa amable al reconocer al joven que extendía su mano y sin quedarle mas remedio la aceptó.

Charlie comenzó a parlotear algo que Lady Candice no escuchó, pues sus pensamientos estaban centrados en otra cosa; necesitaba llegar hasta Terry.

Cuando el último acorde del vals sonó, Lady Candice lo agradeció.

—Baila usted muy bien milady —Charlie hizo una reverencia.

Lady Candice estuvo a punto de decirle que era una pena que no podía decir lo mismo de él.

¡Santo Dios! Había esquivado de manera sorprendente los pisotones que Charlie estuvo a punto de darle durante la pieza de baile compartida.

—Piensa quedarse mucho tiempo en Londres o planea regresar al campo —Lady Candice cambió el tema para evitar decirle el pésimo bailarín que era.

Charlie suspiró..

—Londres es hermoso pero prefiero la tranquilidad del campo y creo que Terry opina lo mismo que yo.

—Alguien me ha llamado...

—Terry —Lady Candice se colgó de su brazo agradeciendo que finalmente se había liberado del pequeño grupo de jovencitas.

Tras saludar a Terry, Charlie se despidió de ambos.

—Los felicito ambos, hacen una hermosa pareja.

—Gracias —respiraron al unísono.

—Terry, necesitamos hablar —dijo ella en cuanto se quedaron solos.

Tomados de la mano, ambos se dirigieron al balcón mas cercano.

Cuando se aseguraron que estaban lejos de oídos indiscretos, Lady Candice puso al tanto a Terry de los planes en contra de ellos.

—Así que quieren jugar sucio —dijo Terry frunciendo el ceño —pues bien, les enseñaremos lo que es jugar sucio —Terry se acercó al oido de Lady Candice y comenzó a darle indicaciones de lo que harían.

—Volvamos al salon de baile —propuso él —pero antes necesito algo suyo milady.

Antes de que Lady Candice reaccionara, Terry besó sus labios.

Lady Candice suspiró cuando él apartó los labios de los suyos.

—Es hora de jugar —le dijo guiñando un ojos —tendremos que separarnos para llevar a cabo nuestro plan, busque a Karen y póngala al tanto de todo, ella sabrá que hacer —tomo sus manos — y recuerde no salga, cuando vea mi señal, usted hará su parte.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella.

Cada uno tomó su lugar, Lady Candy en busca de Lady Karen y Terry en posición "presa fácil de encontrar"

Fue una labor titánica para Lady Candice encontrar a Lady Karen, pero cuando lo hizo y la puso al tanto, el brillo en los ojos de Lady Karen y su traviesa sonrisa de medio lado le indicaron que disfrutaría mucho uniéndose a aquel plan en contra de aquella pequeña manda de chacales.

Tal y como lo habían planeado ambas se dispersaron.

El calor era sofocante, Lady Candice abanicaba su rostro con una mano mientras que con la mano libre, secaba las pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a bajar por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Buenas noches milady

Lady Candice se giró para encontrarse con Lady Elisa y Lord Carson.

—Buenas noches —respondió secamente.

—Hermosa fiesta —Lady Elisa sonrió mientras miraba el salon de baile en busca de alguien en particular —Lady Candice, le ofrezco una disculpa por mi comportamiento de esta mañana —Lady Elisa casi se muerde la lengua, no le era nada fácil humillarse de la manera que lo estaba haciendo —mi hermano tiene razón, el fin de una temporada más y el hecho que vuelvo a quedar soltera un año más es muy desquiciante para mi.

Lady Candice fingió cara de comprensión.

—Puedo imaginarlo, no debe de ser fácil ver que los años pasan y que no somos inmunes a las visibles huellas que mostramos en algunas partes de nuestro rostro —dijo con pulla, dándole un golpe certero con guante de seda, directo a la vanidad de aquella odiosa joven pelirroja —ya sabes, las patas de gallo que suelen aparecer en el contorno de nuestros ojos —fingió inocencia aunque por dentro moría de risa al ver como el rostro de su interlocutora comenzaba a tornarse rojo, pero no de calor, sino de furia contenida.

—Si me disculpa —dijo Lady Elisa —necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco.

—Adelante —Lady Candice le mostró el camino en tanto abanicaba nuevamente su rostro.

—Milady, yo también quiero ofrecerle una disculpa por mi comportamiento poco caballeroso para con usted —Carson hizo una reverencia.

—Aceptadas —respondió Lady Candice sin mirarlo siquiera mientras continuaba abanicando su rostro.

—Le gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines —propuso Carson —. Aquí dentro hace demasiado calor.

El tipo estaba mas loco que una condenada cabra si creía que ella aceptaría salir junto a él, ¡por Dios! Había escuchado claramente lo que planeaban, si, en efecto hacia mucho calor, pero ¿cómo podía siquiera imaginar que ella aceptaría una invitación suya y luego después de saber que por su culpa y la de sus malditos amigos, el rumor de lo sucedido en Gretna Green se había esparcido como pólvora?

¡Por todos los cielos! —¿que se creían? que ella era una idiota que saldría así por así con él para que una vez afuera el idiota de Niel la besara por la fuerza y ¡sas! Segundos mas tarde aparecía Lady Elisa y un grupo de viejas chismosas y los encontrarían infraganti, quedando ella como una mujer de cascos ligeros que estando comprometida con Lord Terruce Grantchester el soltero mas escurridizo y cotizado de todo Londres, se besuqueaba con otro en los jardines de la casa de sus abuelos.

Realmente el tipo y todos sus cómplices estaban locos si creían que ella caería en aquella infantil trampa.

—No, gracias —respondió

—¿Que pasa tiene miedo?

—¿Debería tenerlo? —inquirió ella achicando los ojos.

—Por su puesto que no —respondió él —ya me he disculpado con usted por lo mal que porté y ahora solo trato de ser amable.

—He he aceptado sus disculpas —respondió ella forzando una sonrisa y mirando alrededor del salon ¿donde demonios estaba Karen? Debía llegar en ese momento...

—Aquí está —Lady Karen se acercó a ella mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el pecho fingiendo agotamiento —¿Milady donde se había metido?, tengo ratos buscándola.

—¿Cual es la razón por la cual me buscaba con tanta premura?

—Vuestro abuelo deseaba hablar con su merced y me ha pedido que la busque.

—Vamos entonces, no deseo hacer esperar al abuelo —respondió Lady Candice no sin antes despedirse de August Carson —disculpe que tenga que dejaros de esta manera, pero como comprenderá me es menester atender al llamado de mi abuelo.

—No tenga pena —Carson apretó la mandíbula.

—Fue un verdadero placer conversar de manera civilizada con usted —Lady Candice fingió una sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y se retiró junto a Karen, sin advertir que un par de ojos marrones que estaban al pendiente de sus movimientos, destellaron furia total y absoluta al ver como se retiraba en sentido contrario a lo planeado.

Desde la posición en donde estaba, Terry podía ver todo lo que sucedía.

Sonrió al ver el rostro furiodo de Niel y se preparó mentalmente para la siguiente fase del plan al ver que la protagonista se acerba peligrosamente.

—Buenas noches milord —Lady Susana se paró junto a él.

—Buenas noches milady —Terry le dedicó una reverencia.

—El lugar esta tan lleno que es imposible caminar siquiera —dijo Lady Susana mientras abanicaba su rostro

Terry asintió.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted

—Usted dirá.

Lady Susana rió tontamente

—Me gustaría hacerlo en privado, ya sabe fuera de las miradas y oídos indiscretos —fingió inocencia —podemos hacerlo en los jardines.

—Claro —respondió Terry con voz aterciopelada —pero debemos salir por caminos diferentes —sonrió —como usted entenderá soy un hombro comprometido y debo cuidarme de los cotilleos.

—Lo entiendo —respondió Lady Susana con una amplia sonrisa.

—En ese caso, usted debe ir por el balcón que está justo detrás de esas columnas —Terry señaló el lugar, aquella era la señal por la que Lady Candice y Lady Karen aguardaban —ahí hay una salida discreta que lleva a los jardines, yo saldré por la puerta de servicio y me reuniré con usted.

—Espléndido.

Lady Candice comenzó a moverse entre la multitud, el balcón que Terry había señalado estaba cerca de su posición, sabiendo perfectamente que era observada.

Niel Leagan comenzó a moverse entre la multitud, si el plan del jardín se había caído, tendría que improvisar.

Una malévola sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que la joven se dirigía al balcón detrás de las columnas, aquel era un lugar bastante oscuro en donde podía llevar a cabo su malévolo plan, ya que sabía de sobra que Elisa estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos.

Niel maldijo el hecho que aquel condenado salon de baile estuviera tan lleno, ya que le impedía moverse con la facilidad que deseaba.

¡Maldicion! —pensó al ver a Lady Karen quien se aproximaba junto a Lady Elroy; menos mal que la mujer mayor había girado su rostro levemente y no pudo verlo —Ahhhh! Pero ahora le tocaría tomar otra ruta para llegar al balcón a donde Lady Candice había ido.

Lady Candice llegó al balcón y tan pronto lo hizo, salió por la portezuela que Terry le indicó, en donde él aguardaba por ella.

Minutos mas tarde Lady Susana llegó al balcón, se mordió el labio inferior al ver lo discreto del lugar en donde algunos rayos lunares que se filtraban a travez del follaje eran la única luz.

Una idea rondó su cabeza —seduciría a Terry en ese discreto lugar y luego pondría en marcha el resto del plan.

Con una sonrisa, Lady Susana bajó la parte superior de su vestido y aguardó por su presa.

Niel llegó al balcón, al ver la silueta de la mujer que le daba la espalda en la oscuridad de la noche sin la parte superior de su vestido, la acorraló entre las rejillas del balcón y sus fuertes brazos y posó sus labios sobre el cuello de ella.

La respuesta de la mujer no se hizo esperar, jadeó al sentir los húmedos labios masculinos marcando una linea de besos desde su oreja hasta su hombro.

El claro de luz lunar se vio interrumpido por una espesa y oportuna nube, evitando que ambos vieran su rostros en el momento en que Niel hizo girar a la mujer entre sus brazos y comenzó a devorar sus sedientos labios.

Ante la respuesta de aceptación de la mujer, Niel se aventuró a ir mas allá con sus caricias, bajando sus labios hasta el nacimientos de los senos femeninos.

La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole el libre acceso.

Sin medir palabras, Niel tomó uno de los pequeños senos en su boca y comenzó a succionar este, arrancando jadeos de la garganta femenina los cuales alertaron a un pequeño grupo de viejas chismosas que Lady Karen en conjunto con Lady Annie y Lady Patricia habían reunido y otro grupo que Lady Elisa reunió para el mismo propósito.

—Oh cuantas veces desee estar así contigo.

Reconocer aquella voz hizo que Niel Leagan se detuviera de golpe, pero antes siquiera de apartarse, la puerta del balcón se abrió quedando expuestos a las atónitas miradas de las damas mas chismosas de todo Londres y quizás de toda Europa.

—Lord Legan, Lady Susana.

Continuará...

—_**Jajajajaja pobres ratas jajajaja**_


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dieciséis

Luego del escándalo que protagonizaron Lady Susana y Lord Niel, cuando por fin las aguas comenzaban a retomar su caudal la llegada de un inesperado invitado las alborotó nuevamente.

Todas las jóvenes en edad casadera se arremolinaron alrededor de él.

Lady Annie y Lady Patricia abrieron sus ojos como platos, al reconocer al alto hombre de cabellos negros, ojos azules de expresión dulce y una sonrisa amable.

—¡Michael! —dijeron al unísono —¿que hacía él aquí?

El Marqués Michael Braxton hijo mayor de los Duques de Edimburgo y primo de Lady Annabella Britter, era uno de los muchos jóvenes de la nobleza Escocesa que estaban enamorados de Lady Candice Ardley y quien aguardaba pacientemente a que ella se dignara a mirarlo con otros ojos, muy diferentes a los que la joven le mostraba.

Él no estaba interesado en su amistad, ni mucho menos en el cariño de hermanos que ella le mostraba, el quería más que eso, él quería su corazón.

Durante años guardó celosamente sus sentimientos y se conformaba con la amistad de la muchacha, pero no daba por perdido el poder conquistar su corazón con el pasar de los años y la convivencia.

Durante los fines de semana y con la excusa de compartir tiempo con su familia materna, Lord Michael solía instalarse en la mansión Britter sabiendo de sobra que la dulce Lady Candice Ardley llegaría a visitar a su prima Annie en compañía de su otra amiga Lady Patricia O'brian.

A él no le importaba tener que soportar las largas horas yendo de tienda en tienda y cargar la gran cantidad de paquetes que Lady Annie, abusando de su amabilidad y sabiendo de sobra la razón por la cual él las acompañaba, acumulaba en sus brazos.

Finalmente se armó de valor y declaró su amor a Lady Candice, pero ella lo rechazó, y le dejó claro que el único sentimiento que ella sentía por él era amor de hermanos, aquello hirió profundamente su corazón y provocó que se alejara.

Con el pasar del tiempo aceptó su rechazo comprendiendo que el amor es un sentimiento que nace y no se impone; fue así como meses mas tarde, retomó sus visitas a casa de sus tíos y se encontró con la noticia que Lady Candice había huido de su casa en dirección a Londres para ir en busca de su hermano mayor, tras los intentos de su tia de comprometerla con un sin vergüenza calavera de la nobleza Inglesa y que su prima junto a su amiga Patty habían adelantado su viaje a Londres para ir en su búsqueda.

Mientras salía de la casa de sus tíos, Lord Michael se encontró con Dorothy, una joven mucama que trabajaba en casa de Lady Rosemary, hermana mayor de Lady Candice, y tras preguntarle mas detalles con respecto a la situación de Lady Candice, Dorothy quien conocía al joven marqués lo puso al tanto de todo y ahora un día mas tarde se encontraba ahí en la mansión de los Duques de York para felicitar a Lady Candice por su compromiso.

—¿Michael que haces Aquí? Una nerviosa Lady Annie se acercó a él

—Hola prima también me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo —ironizó

—Mike guarda tus ironías para otro momento y mejor dime de una vez que estas haciendo aquí

—Vine para felicitar a Candy

—¿Felicitarla? —La expresión de Lady Annie era de incredulidad ante las palabras pronunciadas por su primo ya que ella sabía de sobra los sentimientos que el marqués de Edimburgo albergaba por su amiga.

—Quita esa cara —Michael esbozó una sonrisa —finalmente he comprendido que no puedo obligar a Candy a sentir algo que no sea cariño de hermanos.

Los hombros de Lady Annie se relajaron al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

—¿Donde se encuentra ella ahora? —pregunto el pelinegro mientras barria con su mirada el salón de baile

—Debe estar con su prometido —respondió Lady Annie más relajada

—¡Michael! —La voz de Albert hizo que el joven marqués se girará —que bueno tenerte aquí

—Hola Albert —saludo el joven a su amigo —vine en cuanto me enteré —le informó.

—Me da gusto que lo hayas hecho, Candy estará feliz de verte.

—Ya lo creo —respondió con una cálida sonrisa

Lady Candice ingresaba al salón de baile del brazo de Terry, su alegría fue tan grande cuando vio a Michael junto a Albert, dejándose llevar por la emoción de ver a si amigo de la infancia después de tanto tiempo de mo verlo, se soltó del brazo de Terry y con pasos apresurados llegó hasta ellos.

—¡Mike!, que alegría tenerte aquí

_**¿Mike? —¿Que demonios? —**__Terry frunció el ceño ante tanta muestra de cariño. _

¿Quién demonios era ese zoquete, de donde había salido y por qué su prometida se mostraba tan feliz?

—Hola Candy —respondió el recién llegado besando el dorso de la mano enguantada de ella.

_**¿Candy?**_ **¿**_**La había llamado Candy?**_ —_sus ojos azules destrellaron fuego_

—Que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo.

_Los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos._

_**¿Su prometida estaba feliz de verlo?**_

Sin medir una palabra Terry se dio media vuelta, no le apetecía ver la cara de felicidad de su prometida por alguien que no fuera él.

—Terry, te presento a...—Lady Candice enmudeció al ver como Terry se alejaba.

—Me temo que te he causado un disgusto con tu prometido.

—Hablaré con él luego —respondió la joven en un susurro.

Terry dirigió sus pasos hasta el area de las bebidas, necesita algo fuerte que le ayudara a controlar la furia que corría por sus venas.

—Hola Terry

Terry se giró al escuchar que lo llamaban para encontrarse con su hermana Karen y la mejor amiga de esta.

—Déjame felicitarte por tu compromiso, quien lo diría ¡eh! —Lady Nicole le sonrió.

Lady Nicole Hathaway era la única hija de Lord Robert y Lady Elaine Hathaway, Condes de Devonshire, una chica voluntarioso y decidida quien se negaba a seguir las reglas que la sociedad imponía y disfrutaba de su vida campestre.

—Hola Nickie no sabía que estabas en Londres.

—Pues ya ves, he venido.

—No imagino lo que Lord Robert tuvo hacer para que aceptaras venir.

—La verdad no hizo nada, fui yo quien decidió venir en cuanto los cotilleos llegaron a nuestra casa de campo y quise comprobar con mis propios ojos que tan ciertos eran —sonrió de manera cálida —y no sabes la alegría que me dio cuando Karen me confirmo esta mañana que todo era cierto.

Los acordes de un vals sonaron

—Me permites está pieza de baile —Terry extendió su mano.

Lady Nicole y Lady Karen lo miraron con sorpresa

—Y tú prometida ¿no se molestará si nos ve bailando? —preguntó la joven castaña.

—No tiene porque hacerlo, ella está haciendo lo mismo con ese zoquete —respondió señalando la pista de baile en donde Lady Candice bailaba con Lord Michael.

Lady Nicole y Lady Karen se mordieron los labios para evitar reírse, Lady Patricia ya le había dicho quien era el joven que acababa de llegar y era más que evidente para ellas que Terry está celoso.

—Pero es un zoquete muy apuesto —respondió Lady Karen mirando al joven pelinegro.

Terry rodó los ojos.

—No sé que le ves de apuesto —dijo torciendo el gesto.

Lady Nicole rió entre dientes.

Terry sabia que cuando aquel par de chicas se juntaban tenía la partida perdida.

—¿Bailaras conmigo o no?

—Si claro, yo seré tu chivo expiatorio.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó él con ceño fruncido.

—Oh vamos hermano, no hace falta que finjas demencia con nosotras, es más que evidente que quieres demostrarle a Candy que si ella baila con alguien más, tu puedes hacer lo mismo .

¡Infiernos! Por que demonios su hermana tenía que ser tan perspicaz.

—Está bien, está bien lo aceptó, estoy cabreado.

—Dime algo que no sepa —respondió Lady Nicole con sorna provocando que Lady Karen se carcajeara —pero acepto bailar contigo, sería un pecado no hacerlo —le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

El último acorde del vals sonó y Lady Candice se disculpó con Lord Michael.

—Iré por Terry ahora y os presentare —Lady Candice sonrió —se que se llevaran muy bien.

Lady Candice comenzó a moverse entre la multitud hasta llegar en donde se encontraban sus amigas, sus primos y Lady Karen quien se le había unido.

—¿Han visto a Terry, tengo ratos buscándolo por todo el salon de baile?.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—A quien si hemos visto es tu hermano, quien al parecer ha encontrado pareja.

Lady Candice se giró para comprobar lo que sus amigos decían y cuando lo hizo sus ojos no solo vieron a su hermano sino a Terry quien bailaba amenamente con una joven castaña.

—¿Quien es ella? —preguntó la joven rubia sin parpadear siquiera.

—¿A quien te refieres? ¿A la que baila con Albert o la que lo hace con Terry? —Preguntó Patty al darse cuenta que su amiga había encontrado a quien buscaba y no lo había encontrado solo precisamente.

—A la que joven que baila con mi hermano, naturalmente —respondió Lady Candice sin apartar la mirada de Terry y su acompañante.

—Es Lady Bárbara Kelly, hermana mayor de Arthur —respondió Lady Karen y tras notar la mirada furiosa de su cuñada se acercó a ella —No te preocupes Candy —le dijo Lady Karen dándole un golpecito en el hombro —. Lady Nicole es mi amiga.

—¿Quién es lady Nicole? —preguntó la rubia fingiendo demencia.

—La chica que está con Terry —respondió Lady Annie señalando al grupo que estaba bailando, a la que taladraste con la mirada hace un momento como si fuera a robarte a tu prometido.

Todos comenzaron a reír al ver como las mejillas de Lady Candice se tornaban mas rojas que de costumbre al punto que eran capaces de encender una hoguera.

—Ha venido a Londres solo para felicitarlos por su compromiso —Lady Karen explicó

—Entiendo —musitó Lady Candice avergonzada.

—Candy creo que el zoquete de Terry está celoso de tu amigo —dijo Stair.

—De Michael —Lady Candice sonrió y miró hacia la pista de baile en donde la mirada de Terry se cruzó con la de ella y al notar que la mirada de él era desafiante, se puso seria de pronto.

—Ah si —respondió ella sin apartar la mirada de él —y deduzco que quiso pagarme con la misma moneda al llevar a la amiga de Karen a la pista de baile.

Stair guardó silencio al darse cuenta de su indiscreción.

Lady Nicole y Terry se acercaron a ellos en cuanto la música se detuvo.

—Tenemos que hablar, ahora —sentenció Lady Candice con frialdad.

Terry abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el tono autoritario de ella.

—Prepárate Grantchester, porque seguro mi prima te arrancará las pelotas —le susurró Archie muy cerca de su oido para que solo él escuchara.

Terry abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y permitió que Lady Candice ingresará primero.

—¿Que fue todo eso? —reclamó la joven rubia poniendo sus manos en jarra.

—¿Que cosa? —preguntó él ladeando el rostro.

—Me abandonas en mitad del salon de baile y luego bailas tan amenamente con otra chica como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

—Usted hizo lo mismo —se defendió él.

—Ah si claro! Y su orgullo de macho se vio afectado.

—Que quería que hiciera, que me quedara como un completo imbécil siendo testigo como mi prometida le sonreía a otro que no era yo.

—Como un imbécil se comportó al marcharse de la manera que lo hizo, Milord —arremetió ella.

—Ahora resulta que yo soy un imbécil —dijo incrédulo

—Solo repito sus propias palabras, Milord.

—Deje de llamarme de esa manera —alzó la voz un poco mas de lo debido

—Cuide la manera como me habla, no voy a permitir que...

—El que no va a permitir ser señalado como un cornudo en su noche de compromiso soy yo, Milady —la interrumpió él.

—¡Cornudo! —bufó ella —y que le hace pensar tal estupidez porque yo no le dado motivo alguno

—¡Ah no! Y que me dice de la manera tan confianzuda como ese zoquete se dirige a usted?

—Si no me hubiese dejado plantada a mitad del salon de baile se habría enterado que ese zoquete como usted lo llama es Lord Michael Boxton, marques de Edimburgo, primo de Lady Annie y mi amigo de la infancia.

Terry tuvo dificultad para tragar su propia saliva, sus malditos celos lo habían orillado a hacer el papel mas espantoso de su vida.

—Candy yoooo...

Lady Candice alzó la mano para hacerlo callar.

—Una relación que carece de confianza es destinada al fracaso y yo no quiero eso en mi vida.

—¿Esta...rompiendo nuestro compromiso? —preguntó aterrado de escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—Candy no puede hacer eso.

—Por supuesto que puedo —respondió ella con enfado.

—Soy un idiota lo sé, no debí dejarme llevar por los celos.

—Menos mal que lo reconoce —dijo ella con frialdad.

—Dígame que debo hacer para que me perdone.

Una voz dentro de ella comenzó a taladrar su cabeza —. **" TU TAMBIÉN PENSASTE LO MISMO CUANDO LO VISTE BAILANDO CON AQUELLA JOVEN, ASÍ QUE NO TE HAGAS LA MUY DIGNA" —**Lady Candice sacudió la cabeza.

Era verdad, ella también se sintió furiosa cuando lo vio bailando y sonriéndole a otra chica que no era ella.

—Tendrá que hacer tres cosas —dijo —la primera —enumeró con uno de sus dedos —debes comenzar a tutearme a partir de este momento porque yo comenzaré hacer lo mismo —la segunda debemos tenernos confianza para que esta situación no se repita

Terry asintió —¿y la tercera? —preguntó

—Esa es la más principal de las tres —respondió ella haciendo un ademán con su dedo índice para que él se acercara a ella —debes besarme ahora mismo como lo hiciste ayer en la plaza pública.

La sonrisa de Terry llegó hasta sus orejas.

—Será un placer, milady, sus deseos son ordenes para mi.

Los labios de Terry se posaron suavemente sobre los de ella, el beso les resultó tan agradable como el compartido en la plaza la mañana anterior.

Cuando los labios de él se apartaron de los suyos Lady Candice se apretó a él en señal de protesta

Sin hacerse del rogar, Terry unió su boca a la de ella una vez mas, incrementando el fuego que había desatado dentro de ella con aquel primer beso y lo sucedido dentro del carruaje.

La lengua de Terry tocó sus labios en la espera a que ella abriera la boca y le permitiera explorarla y lo hizo.

Terry comenzó acariciar el interior de su boca, sobre todo su lengua.

Lady Candice se pegó aún más contra él, quería tenerlo mas cerca de lo que estaba —;deslizó sus dedos bajo el chaleco tocándole la camisa.

Terry levantó la cabeza agarrando sus manos y colocándoselas sobre el pecho; respiraba entrecortadamente

—Tenemos que volver al salón de baile, Candy, hemos estado demasiado tiempo fuera —acertó a decir Terry.

Lady Candice no respondió, pues sus ojos verdes estaban contemplando el pecho masculino y recordando lo sucedido entre ellos dentro del carruaje.

Terry tomó su mentón y la obligó a que lo viera

—No debes pensar en eso ahora Candy

—¿Sabes que estoy pensando? —Preguntó ella sintiendo una oleada de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Si —respondió él —porque yo estoy pensando exactamente lo mismo —sonrió de medio lado —aunque te aseguro que yo lo hago con mas detalles.

—Dime, dime, que estoy pensando —lo animó ella.

—Creo que lo mejor es que no lo sepas —respondió él riendo entre dientes.

—Pero mi curiosidad aumenta en tanto tu te niegas a decírmelo —respondió ella pegándose mas a él, sintiendo el delicioso bulto que se había formado dentro de sus pantalones —y no me moveré de aquí hasta que sacie mi curiosidad.

—Te aseguro que cuando estemos casados saciaré todas y cada una de tus curiosidades entre otras cosas —su tono fue ronco —entonces tu te mostraras a mi tal y cual eres, me mostraras tu pasión, inteligencia y sobre todo tu valentía —le guiñó un ojo —eres una excelente alumna, has aprendido a besar y lo haces deliciosamente bien —tocó su nariz.

—Tengo el mejor de los maestros —respondió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Terry sonrió

—Ahora regresa al salón de baile Candy, yo me quedaré aquí unos minutos más para refrescarme la...cabeza que está algo recalentada —le dijo riendo entre dientes.

Lady Candice miró hacia abajo. Sí, perecía que todavía tenía la ...cabeza..algo recalentada.

—Vete, Candy, por favor, o me avergonzaré de mí mismo —sus palabras fueron un ruego que ella atendió.

Con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, Lady Candice regresó al salon de baile.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Annie en cuanto se les unió.

—De maravilla —respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa —veo que no solo Albert ha encontrado una pareja de baile —dijo mirando hacia donde Michael bailaba junto a una sonriente Lady Nicole.

—Creo que cupido ha hecho de las suyas esta noche —dijo Lady Karen quien estaba muy pegada a Lord Arthur.

—Ya lo creo —Lady Candice sonrió —aunque no debemos olvidar que nosotros le dimos una buena ayudadita con aquel par de sin vergüenzas.

Todos comenzaron a reír al recordar la escena que estaban seguros ocuparía un buen espacio en la sección de cotilleos de los periódicos Londinenses.

—¿Niel que haremos ahora?

—Vengarnos Susana, esto no se quedará así, le daremos a Terry donde mas le duele.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Diecisiete

Dias después...

Tres días habían pasado desde la fiesta de compromiso entre Lady Candice Ardley y Lord Terruce Grantchester .

Tres días en donde el tema de conversación tanto en los clubes de White como en las tertulias de muchos grupos de amigas que tomaban el té por las tardes, fue la manera como pillaron a Lady Susana y Lord Daniel Leagan en uno de los balcones de la casa de los Duques de York y a quienes no se les había visto en público desde entonces.

—Milord —Alfred ingresó a la biblioteca luego de recibir por parte de Terry la autorización para hacerlo.

—¿Que sucede Alfred? —Terry quitó la mirada de la pila de papeles que revisaba.

—Afuera se encuentra el señor Jeremy Cartwright.

—Acompañelo hasta aquí.

Por aquello de "conoce las debilidades de tus oponentes" —, Terry contrató los servicios de Jeremy Cartwright, un investigador privado, para que buscara hasta por debajo de las piedras de ser necesario todo lo relacionado a la situación de los Condes Leagan y que tan cierto era que se encontraban en la vil miseria como se rumoreaba.

—Buenos días milord —Jimmy saludó con una reverencia en cuanto ingresó a la biblioteca.

—Buenos días Jimmy —Terry devolvió el saludo —Se le apetece tomar algo?

—No, gracias, Tomé mi desayuno antes de venir aquí.

—Tome asiento.

—Gracias.

—¿Me tiene algo? —preguntó Terry.

—Si —respondió el joven frente a él.

—Bien, escuchó —Terry acomodó su espalda en la silla detrás del escritorio.

—En efecto, milord, los rumores sobre la situación económica de los Condes Leagan son ciertos, Lord Niel y su vicio en las mesas de apuestas los ha puesto en esta situación.

—Era de esperarse.

—Pero eso no es todo milord —Jimmy hizo una pausa.

—Prosiga

—Hace una semana Lord Niel apostó la Mansion Leagan y la perdió en una partida de cartas en el club de Garcia.

—Hace cuatro días, Garcia le advirtió a Lord Niel que si no le pagaba lo que le debía en dos días, enviaría a sus hombres a hacer efectivo el desalojo.

—¿Cumplió Garcia con su amenaza?

—Si —respondió Jimmy —y también recogió personalmente la otra parte de la apuesta.

—¿La otra parte de la apuesta? —Terry frunció el ceño —¿A que se refiere exactamente con eso? —inquirió.

Jimmy se aclaró la garganta.

—Vera milord, la peor parte del vicio de Lord Niel se la llevó su hermana, Lady Elisa.

—¿Por que lo dice?

—Lord Niel la apostó en un juego de cartas y perdió la partida.

Los ojos de Terry estuvieron a punto de salir de sus cuencas ante la sorpresa que le causó aquella noticia.

—Al parecer la muchacha estaba al tanto de todo e intentó huir, al amanecer, pero no contaba con que los hombres de Garcia vigilaban la casa e impidieron su huida —Jimmy apretó los labios —dicen que al poco tiempo, Garcia llegó y se llevó consigo a Lady Elisa quien daba gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda.

—Y de Niel, ¿se sabe algo?

Jimmy tomó una bocanada de aire, pues lo que iba a decir no era nada bueno.

—Milord, John mi asistente asegura que vio a Lord Leagan en un taberna de mala reputación y que escuchó que le decía a un hombre que se vengaría de su merced y que le daría donde ma le duele.

—¡Candy! —musitó Terry poniéndose de pie

Tan pronto como Jimmy salió de la casa Grantchester, Terry se dirigió a las caballerizas, ensilló a su fiel Teodora y salió a todo galope a la casa de los Duques de York, necesitaba hablar con Albert y ponerlo al tanto de todo.

—Milord —Jacob el mozo de cuadra de la casa White lo saludó con una reverencia.

—¿Lord Albert se encuentra en casa?

—Si Milord.

Mientras Terry se dirigía al interior de la casa, voces provenientes del patio trasero llamaron su atención.

—¿Que haces?

Por indicaciones de Albert, Michael tomó la muñeca de Lady Candice, él también estaba tomando sus precauciones y entrenaba a su hermana para que pudiera defenderse en caso de un ataque sorpresa.

—Vamos Candy intenta liberarte —la animaba Albert.

Lady Candice trató de levantar el brazo, pero Michael mantenía la presión en su muñeca impidiendo que ella se liberara aún cuando giró el brazo.

—Suéltala Michael —ordenó Albert —Te das cuenta cuan vulnerable eres, no tuviste tiempo siquiera de golpear a Michael.

Lady Candice miró su enrojecida muñeca.

—Pero me ha lastimado —respondió

Albert negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

Michael no te ha hecho nada, has sido tu quien te has lastimado en tu intento por liberarte, pequeña —Albert le habló con suavidad —imagina si Michael hubiese sido alguien que quiere hacerte daño, lo hubiera conseguido con facilidad.

—Le hubiera mordido la mano y luego hubiera gritado

Terry quien estaba justo detrás de ella, le hizo una señal a Albert, este asintió y en un movimiento rápido, sujetó a su prometida de la muñeca, tiró de ella y la atrajo a él, con la mano suelta le tapó la boca para impedir que ella gritara.

—Vamos, intenta libertarte —la animó su hermano.

Lady Candice intentó liberarse, al no conseguirlo prosiguió con su intento de morder la mano de quien la sujetaba para posteriormente gritar, pero no lo consiguió .

Terry acercó sus labios a la oreja de ella y antes de decir una sola palabra, aspiró el delicioso aroma a rosa, ¡demonios! los deliciosos labios de Lady Candice eran tan suaves, un calor recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el de ella tan pegado al suyo.

De pronto pensó que sería delicioso tener sus labios sobre los de ella y silenciarla a su manera, pero el grito de Archie le hizo volver en si y se obligó a auto controlarse.

—Vamos Candy, liberate —la animó Archie

—Lección numero uno y la mas importante porque de eso depende tu vida o tu muerte —Un hombre puede saber de antemano que vas a gritar pidiendo ayuda y evitarlo como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora —le susurró Terry al oído

Al escuchar su voz, Lady Candice dejó de luchar.

Albert se acercó a ella.

—No te confíes nunca, ni subestimes a tu oponente —le dijo Albert en tono bajo y tranquilo.

Lady Candice asintió.

—Tienes que estar alerta, mantente en zonas bien iluminadas y siempre con gente cerca, y si te encuentras sola en algún momento, mira a tu alrededor y busca donde puedes ponerte a salvo y corre hacia allí —concluyó.

—Si un hombre consigue agarrarte, actúa de inmediato, no dudes ni un segundo. Golpéale con el codo y con todas tus fuerzas en el estómago; patea, muerde, grita, Michael te sigue, así que, si haces ruido, él te oirá. ¿Podrás hacer eso?

Lady Candice asintió y Terry hizo las caderas hacia atrás al prevenir su movimiento luego de las instrucciones de Albert.

Stair y Archie rieron entre dientes

—Excelente movimiento —dijo Terry liberando su boca —pero debes actuar con mayor rapidez y precisión.

—Puedo intentarlo nuevamente —dijo ella girando levemente su rostro mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

—No, gracias —respondió él sonriendo —quiero llegar completo a nuestra noche de bodas —le susurró muy pegadito al oido para que solo ella escuchara.

Las mejillas de Lady Candice se enrojecieron de tal manera que su sonrojo llegó hasta sus orejas.

—Que tanto se secretean ustedes —Albert los interrumpió —Terry sujétala de un solo brazo —ordenó Albert

Terry obedeció.

—Si te agarran solo de un brazo —dijo Albert, —golpéale en la cara o en el mentón con el puño o con la base de la otra mano, de modo que quien te ataque tenga que echar la cabeza hacia atrás

Candy asintió.

—Vamos, intenta libertarte ahora —ordenó Albert.

Terry miró como Lady Candice se concentro y aplicó toda su fuerza, pero cuando lo hizo su aroma embriagador a rosas le llego hasta una parte de su anatomía que comenzó a reaccionar cuando ella en un intento por liberarse comenzó a contonear las caderas, Terry se vio obligado a mover sus caderas hacia atrás para que ella no notara su creciente erección, concentrándose en la enseñanza que Albert le estaba dando, pero su traicionero cuerpo le pedía que le enseñara otra cosa.

Terry agradeció al cielo que Albert habló en ese momento..

—Si te atrapa de esta manera —dijo Albert — tienes que gritar y darle con la rodilla entre las piernas todo lo fuerte que puedas. Cuando se doble de dolor, golpéale con los codos o con los puños en la nuca para que caiga al suelo; después corre lo más deprisa que puedas hacia donde haya gente ¿de acuerdo?

Candy asintió y Albert prosiguió..

—La clave es actuar deprisa, no dudes y no mires hacia atrás ¿lo entiendes? —preguntó su hermano.

—Sí, —respondió ella —. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —preguntó, sonriendo mientras miraba a Terry.

Terry la soltó y se alejó a una distancia prudencial, no por temor sino por precaución.

—No, no creo que sea necesario, gracias —dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa —ya te lo dije, quiero llegar completo a mi noche de bodas.

Lady Candice se mordió los labios.

Terry se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Eres una excelente alumna —le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a Albert —necesito hablar contigo en privado.

Albert asintió y se dirigió a Candy

—Hemos terminado por hoy.

—Dime Terry —Albert lo animó a que comenzara a hablar.

—Albert, el,investigador que contraté para investigar la situación de los Leagan, estuvo hace unos minutos en Grantchester house y me puso al tanto la todo en relación a ellos.

Terry comenzó a relatarle a Albert todo cuanto Jimmy le informó, Albert escuchaba atentamente todo cuanto decía, para cuando Terry terminó, Albert estaba en silencio.

—No vas a decir nada?

—Ya lo sabia —respondió el rubio estirando sus largas piernas.

—Como te enteraste?

—Hace dos días, Lady Sara y Lady Elisa vinieron a suplicarle a Tia Elroy que las ayudara pero tia Elroy se negó hacerlo, Lady Elisa entonces comenzó gritar un sin numero de improperios y amenazas

Cuando se marcharon, Michael se ofreció a vigilar a todos los miembros de la familia Leagan en especial a Niel, fue así como lo encontró en una taberna de mala muerte, estaba totalmente ebrio y le dijo que se vengaría de ti y que te daría donde mas te doliera.

—Te das cuenta, Candy puede estar en peligro.

—Ya lo sé —respondió Albert —por esa razón me he propuesto estos últimos días a enseñarle a Candy como defenderse en caso de cualquier ataque sorpresa.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—No —respondió Albert —no se lo he dicho aún —Albert tocó su mentón con el dedo índice y el pulgar —tenemos que proteger a Candy, llevarla a un lugar seguro, no podemos arriesgarnos, ese loco anda suelto por ahí y no sabemos como ni cuando atacará y si lo hará solo o con algún cómplice.

—Albert hay un lugar seguro en Gretna Green donde puedo llevar a Candy y protegerla mientras atrapan a ese bastardo.

—Pero como le harás para convencerla para que te acompañe sin que sospeche nada? —preguntó el rubio.

—Te aseguro que en cuanto le diga el lugar, no será capaz de hacer una sola pregunta.

—Por que estas tan seguro? —quiso saber el rubio.

—Estuvimos en ese lugar durante nuestra estancia en Gretna Green —respondió Terry —es una casa hogar que te comenté que patrocinaba ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó.

—Recuerdo también que me dijiste que está en medio del bosque y que es atendida por dos amables damas —Albert se quedó pensando —la señora Pony y una monja llamada Maria ¿verdad?

—Ese mismo —respondió Terry.

—Si crees que ese lugar es el mas seguro, pues adelante —dijo Albert —tienes mi autorización para llevarte a Candy ahora mismo si así lo deseas, sé que cuidaras de ella con tu propia vida si es necesario.

—Gracias por la confianza Albert, sabes que si lo haré.

Unos toques a la puerta hicieron que ambos amigos guardaran silencio.

—Adelante

—¿Por que demoran tanto? —una curiosa Lady Candice les preguntó.

—Terry me estaba pidiendo autorización para llevarte a pasar unos días fuera de Londres.

Candy frunció el ceño y miró a uno y luego al otro.

—Le decía a Albert que me gustaría llevarte a Gretna Green, a la casa hogar Pony para ser mas exacto.

Los ojos de Lady Candice se iluminaron y una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—La casa Pony —Lady Candice miró a su hermano con ojos de cachorrillo —¿me dejaras ir? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —Albert fingió que lo estaba pensando.

—Por favor Albert —suplicó ella.

—No me convences aún —el Rubio miró hacía el techo.

—Terry ayúdame a convencerlo —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Oh vamos Albert, te prometo que cuidare de ella con mi vida si es necesario.

—De acuerdo, me convencieron —Albert sonrió.

—Gracias, gracias —Candy se colgó del cuello de su hermano.

Ver a su pequeña hermana feliz, lleno de alegría y satisfacción el corazón de Albert, hacia mucho que no la veía así.

Candy salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa, necesitaba hacer su maleta.

—Cuídala Terry, Candy es el mas grande tesoro que tenemos.

—Descuida cuidaré de ella.

Con aquello como única meta, Terry salió de Londres junto a Lady Candice rumbo a Gretna Green, sin advertir que a la distancia un carruaje los seguía.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dieciocho

—De modo que fue Pony la anciana que te salió al paso aquella tarde —Terry comenzó a reír a boca de jarra y de pronto su rostro se puso serio al recordar a los peligros a los que estuvo expuesta su prometida.

¿Que habría sido de ella si él no hubiese llegado aquella noche a la posada de Gretna Green?

Imaginar el sin número de escenarios le causó escalofríos y si previo aviso estrechó a Lady Candice entre sus brazos de manera protectora.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó ella con preocupación por su cambio tan repentino.

Terry se apartó de ella, tomó sus manos y depósitos un beso en ellas.

—Agradezco a Dios el haberme puesto en tu camino aquella noche, la sola idea de que te hubiese ocurrido algo en tu camino a Londres, me da escalofríos.

—Así debía suceder, Pony fue muy clara al decir que no podía escapar de mi destino y que esa era la razón por la cual ella estaba ahí conmigo, porque debía asegurarse que yo cumpliera con él y que viniera a su encuentro —Lady Candice cerró los ojos al recordar aquellas palabras —dijo ademas que yo debía venir a su encuentro y que debía hacerlo sola —esbozó una sonrisa —me entregó un desgastado costal y dijo que debía usar lo que estaba dentro para poder escapar sin ser descubierta, y que no me preocupara que todo estaba preparado para que como estaba escrito, esa misma noche me encontraría con mi destino y mi destino eres tú, estoy segura de ello.

Terry volvió a abrazarla y cuando lo hizo, notó que el carruaje comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

—Que hacemos ahora, el carruaje se está deteniendo

—Pasaremos de lejos.

Terry bajó del carruaje y se dirigió hasta Jake, su cochero.

—¿Que sucede Jake por que te has detenido tan abruptamente?

—Milord me pareció que ese carruaje nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos de Londres —respondió el hombre señalando el carruaje que pasaba a toda velocidad a un lado de ellos.

Terry miró el carruaje, buscando algo que le ayudara a identificarlo, pero y a pesar de velocidad de este no vio ningún escudo.

—Fue una excelente idea de tu parte quitarle el escudo de la casa Marlowe —le decía Lady Susana a Lord Niel quien iba manejando el carruaje.

Lady Candice y Lord Terruce llegaron a la pequeña casa hogar ubicada en el interior del bosque.

En cuanto los vio descender del coche, Pony esbozó una sonrisa y salió a recibirlos

—Bienvenidos —les dijo —puedo ver que finalmente están en el camino correcto.

Terry se acercó a ella y envolvió a la sonriente mujer entre sus brazos.

—Gracias Miss Pony.

—No es a mi a quien debe agradecer, sino al creador que los puso en el camino correcto.

—Pero usted fue el instrumento que Él utilizó para que eso fuera posible —respondió Terry.

Pony sonrió, definitivamente así había sucedido aunque al final ella tuvo que intervenir un poco al ver la confusión del muchacho.

—¿Quien ha llegado? —preguntó la hermana Maria ingresando a la estancia seguida por un pequeño ejército de niños quienes al ver a Terry se abalanzaron a él.

—Lord Terruce y su prometida —Pony le guiñó un ojo a Lady Candice.

—¿Su prometida? —la pequeña Daisy rodeó a Lady Candice.

—Hola Daisy —Lady Candice la saludó fingiendo la voz de chico.

—¿Carl? —sus perspicaces ojos se abrieron con asombro.

—En realidad soy Lady Candice Ardley —se presentó.

—Lo sabía —chilló la pequeña —no podías ser un chico y ver a mi principe de aquella manera.

Terry se giró con cara de curiosidad.

—Dime Daisy, ¿de que manera me veía?.

Lady Candice negó con la cabeza en un suplica para que la pequeña no dijera nada, pero la sonrisa encantadora de Terry fue mas convincente.

—Así —respondió la niña poniendo ojitos ensoñadores y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

—¿Y que los trae por aquí? —preguntó la religiosa a los recién llegados.

—Así debía ser —respondió Pony adelantándose —tenían que volver al lugar donde todo dio inicio y culminar aquí los que quedó inconcluso —les guiñó un ojo.

Pasaron dos días y todo iba muy bien hasta que una tarde, Lady Candice salió a dar un paseo a la pequeña colina.

—Hola Slim, ¿que haces? —le preguntó.

—Pinto el hogar desde esta distancia —respondió el chico.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Slim asintió.

—¡Wow! Es hermosa —Lady Candice alzó el rostro y observó cuidadosamente la pintura y luego el hogar —tienes mucho talento.

—La señorita Pony dice que puedo llegar a ser un gran pintor.

—Y no se equivoca —respondió Lady Candice —realmente tienes un talento innato.

—¿Que es eso? —preguntó el niño ladeando el rostro.

—¿Que cosa? —preguntó Lady Candice.

—Imato —respondió el niño.

Lady Candice sonrió

—Innato —lo corrigió —es una persona que posee un talento no aprendido, sino algo natural que viene desde su nacimiento, tal vez alguno de tus padres o incluso los dos fueron pintores.

—¡Ah ya! —respondió el niño —¿puedes cuidar de mi pintura mientras voy al hogar por algo de beber?

—Claro —respondió Lady Candice con una sonrisa.

Lady Candice esbozó una sonrisa al ver como el pequeño Slim corría colina abajo.

—¡Aush! Se quejó en tanto una nuez golpeaba su cabeza —eres un pequeño mal criado, ¿lo sabes verdad? —preguntó alzando la cabeza y observando al culpable de aquella pequeña diablura —baja de ahi y te ensañare unos cuantos modales —dijo sonriendo.

—Vaya, vaya, así que ahora hablas con los animales.

Lady Candice se giró rápidamente.

—Usted —sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente —¿Que hace aquí?

—¿Y tu que crees? —dijo acercándose a ella —¿de verdad creíste que me quedaría de brazos cruzados después de lo que me hiciste, maldita Escocesa.

—Yo jamás le di motivos para que se hiciera ilusiones conmigo —respondió ella —como podría haberlo hecho si ni siquiera lo conocía personalmente —dio un paso atrás.

—Y lo del balcón, negaras que lo planeaste junto al maldito de Terry.

—Nosotros no hicimos nada, Lady Susana y usted labraron su propio camino, si mas recuerdo, ustedes planeaban hacerme quedar como una casquivana ante toda la sociedad Londinense —respondió ella alzando la barbilla para no mostrarle temor.

Lord Niel dio un paso al frente y ella uno hacía atrás.

—Como sea —dijo él de manera gélida —te enseñaré lo que le pasa a las mujeres como tú.

El pequeño Coati saltó sobre Lord Niel Leagan, enterrándole las pequeñas garras en su rostro.

El susodicho, agarró al pequeño animal por el cuello y lo lanzó por los aires.

—Corre Klint, busca ayuda —Lady Candice gritó en el momento en que Lord Niel la sujetó del brazo cuando ella intentaba huir.

Terry se encontraba en el patio trasero ayudando a Tom a bajar de su carreta unos cuantos costales de enseres que el joven solía llevar cada fin de semana, cuando la pequeña Daisy ingresó al hogar.

—Milord, he visto un carruaje cerca del rió

—Seguro es Jake.

Daisy negó movió su cabecita de un lado a otro.

—No es Jake —dijo —vi un joven de cabellos rojos junto a una joven rubia bajando de él, la chica se escondió entre los arbustos y el chico se dirigía hacia la colina.

En ese preciso momento el pequeño Coati llegó y comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños para llamar la atención de Terry y todos los presentes, para luego correr en dirección a la colina.

—¡Candy!

Terry lanzó el costal que sostenía y salió a todo prisa hacia la colonia.

Con palos, escobas, sartenes y todo cuanto les fue posible en mano, niños y adultos salieron para ayudar a Terry en lo que les fuera posible.

—Dime, ya te has revolcado con Terry.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Terry no es asunto suyo.

Lord Niel rió entre dientes.

—Eres una casquivana al igual que tu madre que se deleitan calentado la ropa de cama de los caballeros, pero me aseguraré que ninguna ramera de la Familia White vuelva a burlarse de ningún miembro de la familia Leagan.

—¿De que demonios está hablando?

—Tu madre humilló a un miembro de la familia Leagan, exponiéndolo al escarnio público cuando huyó con tu maldito padre, al igual que lo hiciste tu al huir de mi —respondió —pero eso no se volverá a repetir y yo me aseguraré que así sea —Lord Niel sacó una navaja.

Los ojos de Lady Candice estuvieron a punto de salir de cuencas por lo que acaba de escuchar y por ver como aquel despreciable hombre estaba decidido a acabar con su vida.

—Guarde eso, alguien puede salir lastimado —dijo controlando sus emociones aunque por dentro estaba aterrada.

—Te aseguro que no seré yo —le respondió con la voz cargada de odio —Pagaras muy caro todas y cada una de las humillaciones que los miembros de tu familia le hicieron a la mía en el pasado —amenazó —que te creías, que te librarías tan fácilmente de mi —Apretó el amarre —Yo no tengo el corazón del Tío Raymond que perdonó a tu madre y eso causó una gran pugna entre mi padre y él y terminaron distanciados el uno del otro —apretó la mandíbula —Mi padre a pesar de no ser el primogénito merecía ser el Duque de Cambridge y no un simple Conde, mi Tío fue un completo cobarde al no buscar a tu padre y retarlo a un duelo por la humillación que le hizo al llevarse a su prometida —la miró con todo el odio acumulado por años —pero eso se acabará hoy —empuñó el puñal —yo te ensañaré que nadie se mete con ningún miembro de la familia Leagan y sale ileso o se va como si nada

A pesar de estar petrificada por lo que se acaba de enterar, Lady Candice comenzó a recordar todas y cada unas de las instrucciones de su hermano Albert.

Armándose de valor, en el momento en que Lord Niel tiró de ella para acercarla a él, Lady Candice concentró toda su energía, golpeó la parte baja de la mandíbula de Lord Niel con su mano empuñada.

El puñal cayó de las manos de Lord Niel quien se retrocedió y gruñó de dolor, aflojó la sujeción del brazo de la joven, pero no la soltó.

Lady Candice alzó la rodilla y le propinó un certero rodillazo en la entrepierna, provocando que Lord Niel gritará con mayor fuerza y cayera de rodillas, Lady Candice juntó sus manos y golpeó la cabeza del maldito vividor, este cayó boca a bajo y antes que intentara levantarse, Lady Candice comenzó a lanzar patadas por todas partes del cuerpo del hombre en el suelo.

—¡Candy!

La voz desesperada de Terry hizo que Lady Candice dejara al hombre y corriera a él quien venia detrás del pequeño Coati, seguido por niños armados con todo cuanto pudieron tomar.

Al otro lado de la casa hogar un pequeño grupo de niños en compañía de Tom acorralaban a Lady Susana.

La joven retrocedió e hizo el intento de escapar .

—Puppet —Ataca ahora —la voz de la pequeña Daisy resonó a lo largo del río

El pequeño animal salió de entre los arbustos, alzó la cola y atacó como solo él lo sabia hacerlo, orinó todo el rostro de Lady Susana quien comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

Horas mas tarde, tanto Lady Susana como Lord Niel yacían boca abajo en el suelo, atados de pies y manos como un par de reptiles mientras eran vigilados por todos los niños del Hogar que aun sostenían palos y sartenes y estaban dispuestos a usarlos si era requerido.

Tom se ofreció como voluntario para ir a Londres e informar a Albert lo que había sucedido.

Albert viajó junto a Tom y aprovechando que aquel par de sabandijas estaban en territorio Escocés, hizo llegar a las autoridades Escocesas para que se hicieran cargo de ellos y él, personalmente se encargaría que jamás salieran de prisión.

La preocupación hizo mella en ambos hombre ya que Lady Candice presentó una crisis nerviosa que requirió que el doctor Marti se hiciera presente.

—Estará bien —Pony los animó —descansa ahora y ustedes deben hacer lo mismo —palmeó el hombro de ambos.

Terry y Albert asintieron y antes que se retiraran Pony detuvo a Lord Albert.

—Milord, usted y yo necesitamos hablar.

Albert asintió y Terry se retiró a la habitación que le asignaron.

Terry daba vueltas en su cama, le era imposible conciliar el sueño, sabia de sobra que el láudano podia provocar alucinaciones y luego de lo vivido Lady Candice era lo que menos necesitaba, suficiente era el haber enfrentado sola a aquel bastardo como para encima exponerla a un mayor sufrimiento.

Decidido a cuidar de ella y vigilar sus sueños, Terry salió de la cama y tras asegurarse que todos dormían, salió de su habitación a hurtadillas y se deslizó a la habitación de ella.

—Candy —dijo en un susurro—. Soy yo, Terry.

—Terry, ¿ que haces aquí?— preguntó ella removiéndose un poco.

—Necesitaba saber cómo estabas —dijo acercándose—. Quería estar seguro de que te encuentras bien.

—Estoy bi... bien —respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

Su cabello estaba revuelto y su rostro totalmente pálido.

—¿Quieres que me quede un rato para vigilar tu sueño ? —preguntó él con dulzura.

Ella asintió y se removió en la cama para hacerle un espacio.

—Te importaría abrazarme.

Terry negó con la cabeza y pasó su brazo por detrás de ella y cuando la estrecho en sus brazos, sintió como ella temblaba.

—No temas, yo estoy aquí y velaré tus sueños.

—Gracias por haber acudido en mi ayuda

—Yo no hice nada, tu lo hiciste sola —respondió él besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

—No lo habría logrado de no haber sido por las enseñanza de Albert y tus instrucciones.

Lady Candice se pegó al pecho de él.

—Klint fue muy valiente, se le echó encima y rasguñó su horrible rostro.

—Lo sé, vi sus marcas.

Lady Candice alzó el rostro.

—Lo lanzó por los aires, ¿como se encuentra él ahora?

—Está siendo tratado como el gran héroe que es —Terry esbozó una sonrisa —los chicos lo han consentido junto a Puppet, ambos fueron muy valientes.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo.

Candy sentía una calor embriagador y Terry sentía que moriría esa noche.

—Terry te gustaría tener hijos pronto.

—Por supuesto —Respondió él mientras acicalaba sus rebeldes rizos —me gustarían tres o cuatro hijos.

Lady Candice apoyó su mentón en el pecho de Terry para verlo a los ojos.

—¿En verdad?

—Si —respondió él con una traviesa sonrisa de medio lado.

El silencio reinó entre ellos una vez más.

—¡Terry! —lo llamó ella.

—Dime —respondió él con voz suave.

—¿Te gustaría enseñarme en el campo de la práctica como se hacen lo niños? —preguntó ella totalmente sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello.

La entrepierna de Terry estaba dispuesta a comenzar con la labor en ese mismo instante, pero debía controlarse, ella acababa de pasar por algo muy fuerte.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, pero puedo esperar a estar casados.

Lady Candice notó que él al igual que ella deseaba dar ese paso, pero estaba siendo caballeroso y prudente.

Ella en cambio a pesar de estar echa un manojo de nervios, estaba dispuesta a dar ese paso, siendo consciente que no habría marcha atrás.

Armándose de valor, Lady Candice se sentó sobre la cama y sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a abrir la camisa de la pijama de él.

—Candy vas a cruzar una linea en donde no hay opción a retroceder —él intentó detenerla.

—Lo sé —respondió ella sin amedrentarse.

—¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó él dándole la oportunidad para que se arrepintiera.

—Deseo hacerlo Terry —respondió ella.

El poco auto control con el que contaba Terry, se esfumó por completo, barridos por el intenso deseo que se había encendido dentro de él ante la respuesta de ella.

Con dedos temblorosos, Candy comenzó a desnudar a Terry —; cuando la última prenda cayó al suelo, alzó la mirada y sus verdes ojos se oscurecieron al ver la majestuosidad delante de ella.

El miembro viril de Terry se levantó, exigiendo un poco de atención.

—¿Te dolerá si lo toco? —preguntó ella con voz entre cortada.

—Si, pero no de la manera que piensas —respondió él con voz ronca.

Lady Candice tocó la punta del miembro masculino con total suavidad utilizando las yemas de sus delicados dedos.

Terry gruñó ante aquel suave y tímido toque.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No —respondió él apretando la mandíbula —sigue —la animó —con una sonrisa tensa.

Con manos curiosas, Lady Candice tomó el miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo y se aventuró a tocar las dos bolas que colgaban en el nacimiento del miembro masculino.

Candy notó como aquel hermoso pene daba un saltito cuando la yema de su dedo indice formó círculos alrededor de la punta —Sonrío al ver lo que un solo toque de sus dedos provocaba en aquel hombre.

—¿Has...ter...minado ...con...tu...explo...ración ? —le preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

—Me dijiste que no te haría daño, debiste avisarme de que te... —comenzó ella a decir pero él la interrumpió.

—No me estabas haciendo daño, me estabas torturando —respondió él apretando los dientes —otro día disfrutaré lo que has estado haciendo cómo se merece, pero esta noche no, hoy no quiero terminar antes de empezar, ni de que tú empieces —dijo con voz ronca —Ahora yo tomaré el control de todo.

Terry comenzó hacer lo mismo que ella hizo.

Una a una las prendas que cubrían la desnudez de ella terminaron en el suelo.

Muy despacio, Terry deslizó las manos por todo su cuerpo, tocó con suavidad los muslos, las caderas, la cintura y los pechos, dejando tras cada caricia un rastro de calor y deseo en ella; aquello borró por completo cualquier rastro de vergüenza.

Sus manos y sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre sus pechos, sus pezones se irguieron, convirtiéndose en puntos de placer y también de cierto dolor.

Lady Candice se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, curvando un poco el cuerpo para animarle a que emprendiera nuevas exploraciones...—Necesitaba que le tocara...

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, él tocó esa parte de ella que pedía a gritos un poco de atención.

—Eres hermosa —dijo él con voz ronca antes de bajar sus labios y empezar chupar los pechos, provocando que Lady Candice no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus besos y caricias.

La mano de él bajó por todo su cuerpo.

Cada toque, cada beso, la acercaba a lo mismo que había sentido dentro del carruaje.

Sus caderas se contrajeron en el momento en que Terry rozó con la yema de su dedo aquella zona sensible de su cuerpo y oleadas de placer la invadieron.

Terry se posicionó sobre ella y lentamente comenzó a entrar en su interior.

Lady Candice contuvo el aliento al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor, la cual después de unos segundos se convirtió en algo placentero.

Terry se quedó inmóvil, aguardando a que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrara a él.

—¿Estas bien?

—Maravillosamente —respondió ella subiendo sus manos desde la estrecha cintura de Terry hasta sus anchos hombros, y después las bajó hasta sus nalgas, que seguían presionando su vientre.

—Te amo Terry

—Y yo te amo a ti, Candy —besó sus labios —. Pronto serás mi esposa y la madre de nuestro primer hijo o hija.

Sus caderas se movieron rítmicamente, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente llegó muy dentro, lo más dentro que podía, hasta alcanzar su corazón.

Terry se detuvo, gimió cuando derramó su semilla en el interior de ella.

Candy sintió en su interior la calidez de su semilla, tal vez el comienzo de una nueva vida, un hijo o hija que sería querido, educado y cuidado por ambos.

Terry comenzó a retirarse del interior de ella, pero ella lo retuvo.

—No te vayas —le dijo.

—Te estoy aplastando —respondió acariciando sus mejillas —no te preocupes, no me iré muy lejos —le dijo sonriendo al tiempo que besaba su nariz —Eres maravillosa —la envolvió entre sus brazos —ahora debes descansar —beso su frente.

—¿Te quedaras conmigo?

—Si —respondió él —aunque eso implique que Albert me corte las pelotas —sonrió —mañana hablaré con él e ire luego por una licencia especial.

—No lo hará —respondió ella —el quiere mi felicidad por sobre todas las cosas y sabes que lo eres —sonrió —y no es necesario que vayas por una licencia especial, podemos seguir con la fecha que planeamos.

—Claro que lo es, aun cuando tu hermano sea tan comprensivo, necesitamos adelantar todo, es posible que su pequeño o una pequeña sobrina venga en camino —alzó una ceja traviesa.

Lady Candice tocó su vientre.

—¿Crees que hayamos procreado una nueva vida?

Terry sonrió pícaramente —es probable, pero de no ser así, estaré encantado de seguir intentándolo todas las noches hasta lograrlo,

Ella hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

—¿Entiendes ahora por que necesitamos la licencia especial? —Acarició su rostro.

—Si —musitó pegando su cabeza al pecho de él escuchando el latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

—Durmamos ahora, mañana nos espera un largo día.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella besando el pecho de él antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir plácidamente rodeada por sus cálidos y fuertes brazos.

Continuará...

—No olviden dejar su comentario dejándome saber que les pareció el capítulo.

—Fue interesante saber la razón de tanto odio en contra de Candy por parte de Niel, ¿no les parece?


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Diecinueve —Final

A la mañana siguiente, cuando aún todos dormían, Terry salió a hurtadillas de la habitación de Lady Candice e ingresó a la privacidad de la suya.

Horas mas tarde, la hermana Maria se asomó a la cocina y se encontró con una sonriente Pony.

—Me parece que alguien ha despertado muy feliz esta mañana —dijo la religiosa yendo hasta donde Pony se encontraba cantando felizmente.

—Y como no he de estarlo —respondió la sabia mujer —esta mañana cuando todos dormían vi a Lord Terruce saliendo de la habitación ...

—¿Y de donde mas podía haber salido? —la interrumpió la religiosa

Pony esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Es que no salía de su habitación sino de la de Lady Candice.

—¿Queeee? —chilló la religiosa escandalizada.

—Hermana Maria, no había manera que lo sucedido se evitara, ya estaba provisto que así sucediera —Pony sonrió al ver el rostro desencajado de la religiosa

—Lord Albert lo matará cuando se entere —dijo tras reponerse

—No lo hará —Pony se encogió de hombros

—¿Como puede estar segura de eso?

—Anoche hablé con él —sonrió.

—Pero una cosa es que ellos estén destinados a estar juntos y otra muy distinta es que Lord Terruce haya deshonrado a su hermana menor —la hermana Maria estaba sorprendida por lo relajado del comportamiento de Pony ante tal acontecimiento.

—No pasará nada —dijo Pony con tranquilidad

—Mis Pony, ¿como puede estar tan segura?

—Los he escuchado hablando sobre lo sucedido y Lord Albert le propuso a Lord Terruce que lo mejor sería que se casaran en Gretna Green y no volvieran a Londres por un tiempo prudente, pero Lord Terruce le dijo que no privaría a Lady Candice de tener la boda que se merecía junto a toda su familia y amigos y que por esa razón obtendría una licencia especial tan pronto regresaran a Londres.

—¡Oh! —atinó a decir la religiosa.

—Todo se ha cumplido tal y como estaba predestinado —dijo Pony con una amplia sonrisa complacida —y aun falta algo más...

En cuanto llegaron a Londres, los familiares los abuelos de Lady Candice corrieron a abrazarla, agradeciendo al cielo que nada le había sucedido.

Candy comenzó a relatarles los hechos de lo acontecido con Lord Leagan y la manera como los valientes niños en conjunto con dos pequeños pero valientes animalitos habían logrado dar captura a aquel par de alimañas.

Terry pidió hablar en privado con los antiguos Duques y ponerlos al tanto de su decisión de casarse con Lady Candice antes de lo previsto, ocultando sus verdaderas razones para la decisión tan apresurada, el joven utilizó como excusa que no quería proteger a su joven prometida de cualquier persona que quiero hacerle daño.

Los antiguos Duques comprendieron las razones del joven frente a ellos y dieron la aprobación para que la unión entre ambos se realizará lo antes posible.

Terry regresó a Grantchester house y en cuanto cruzó la puerta fue acribillado por un sin numero de preguntas las cuales respondió una a una.

El Duque y la Duquesa de Grantchester observaron detenidamente a Terry, notando que el joven les ocultaba algo.

Aguardaron a que Lady Karen y Lady Nicole se retiraran para hacer la pregunta que los estaba matando de curiosidad.

—Terry, cariño —Lady Eleonor se acercó a él —¿Hay algo que no nos has contado?

El nerviosismo de Terry le indicó a la perspicaz mujer que su primogénito le ocultaba ciertos detalles.

—Madre , ya se los he dicho todo.

—Terruce —su padre se puso de pie —no debes olvidar que somos tus ladres y te conocemos tan bien que nos es fácil saber cuando nos ocultas algo —palmeó su hombro —¿pasó algo mas en aquella casa Hogar que les ha hecho cambiar la fecha predestinada para vuestro enlace matrimonial y te ha motivado a ir por una licencia especial y adelantar la union para dentro de unos días?

Terry se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y con sus dedos acicaló su cabellera castaña.

—Por lo que veo a ustedes no puedo engañarlos —dijo dándose por vencido.

Aquellas palabras les fueron suficiente a sus padres para comprender todo.

—En ese caso, hay una boda que planear —Lady Eleonor sonrió complacida —es probable que un nieto mío venga en camino —guiñó un ojo.

Terry negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reír —. Por Dios! Su madre era un caso perdido.

Luego de las noticias sobre lo sucedido nadie cuestionó la razón por la cual Lord Terruce Grantchester y Lady Candice White adelantaban la fecha de su enlace matrimonial, para todos era comprensivo que el futuro heredero del Ducado de Grantchester quisiera proteger a la joven Condesa y que mejor manera de hacerlo que casándose con ella.

El día tan esperado para ambos jóvenes llegó —.Lady Candice se encontraba al pie de la Iglesia, echa un manojo de nervios, colgada del brazo de su abuelo Lord Mathew White antiguo duque de York.

En cuanto Lady Annabelle Britter comenzó a tocar los acordes de la marcha nupcial, Lord Mathew hizo el recorrido por el pasillo de la Iglesia la cual se encontraba llena, junto a su preciosa nieta.

Terry vestido con un frac blanco aguardaba por ella al pie del altar.

—Terry, en nombre de mi hija y mi yerno te entrego en tus manos a la mas preciada de sus joyas, no hace falta que te pida que cuides de ella porque sé de ante mano que lo harás con tu propia vida de ser necesario.

—Así será su excelencia —Terry hizo una reverencia y aceptó la mano enguantada de Lady Candice Ardley, deleitándose en lo preciosa que lucía en aquel hermoso vestido blanco.

Mientras el clérigo les dedicaba unas palabras, Lady Candice giro su rostro y sonrió al ver a todos sus seres queridos reunidos en ese día especial para ella, sonrió al ver a su hermano sonriente mientras sujetaba la mano de Lady Babará Kelly, su sonrisa aumentó al ver a su amigo Michael sujetando la mano de Lady Nicole Hathaway.

No cabía duda que cupido había hecho de las suyas con aquel par de Escoceses y aquellas dos jóvenes Inglesas al igual que lo había hecho con ella y sus dos mejores amigas.

Las palabras tan esperadas para ambos jóvenes se escucharon.

—Lo que Dios unió no le separe el hombre, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Terry acercó su rostro al de ella y de la manera la tierna posible sus labios se pegaron a los de ella en un beso dulce lleno de promesas las cuales cumpliría una a una.

Todos se dirigieron a la casa de los Duques de Grantchester en donde se llevaría a cabo el baile y el banquete de bodas.

Los acordes de un vals inundaron el salon de baile, Terry hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano, la cual su ahora esposa aceptó y juntos se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baile.

Uno a uno, los invitados se fueron uniendo a ellos y llegó el momento en que intercambiaron de parejas permitiendo de esta manera que los caballeros bailaran con Lady Candice Grantchester y los adamas con Lord Terruce Grantchester.

—Luce usted muy hermosa, al igual que lo hacía su madre a su edad, milady.

—¿Conoció usted a mi madre?

—Si —respondió el hombre —mi nombre es Raymond Leagan y fui el prometido de su madre antes que ella se fugara con su padre —respondió mientras daban vueltas.

Los ojos de Lady Candice se abrieron como platos .

—Fue culpa mía que su madre huyera de Londres, ¿sabe? —Yo me negué a aceptar que ella diera por terminado nuestro compromiso, cuando me dijo que amaba a su padre —musitó Lord Raymond.

—¿Cómo? —¿me está tratando de decir que usted quiso forzar a mi madre a...

—En parte —respondió él interrumpiéndola —pero le aseguro que no de la manera que usted piensa —aclaró —cuando su madre se sinceró conmigo, yo para era entonces un joven inmaduro que creía que todos debían hacer lo que yo deseaba, y la amenacé que mi familia destruiría a la suya —sonrió tristemente —pero ella era bastante determinada y no se dejó amedrentar por nada ni por nadie y luchó por lo que quería.

—¿Y por que no cumplió con su amenaza?

—Yo amaba realmente a su madre y con el tiempo comprendí que el amor es un sentimiento que nace de manera espontánea y no algo que se impone como yo quise hacerlo —suspiró —aunque debo confesarle que todo aquello me trajo muchos problemas con mi hermano menor al punto que nos distanciamos —es esbozó una leve sonrisa —no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé en el pasado, puesto que al poco tiempo conocí a quien ha sido hasta ahora mi esposa a quien amo profundamente y con quien he formado una familia unida y solida lejos de lo que fue mi vida pasada.

Terry se acercó a ellos.

—¿Su excelencia me permite a mi esposa?

—Claro —respondió el hombre —lamento mucho el mal rato que mi sobrino les ocasionó.

—No fue culpa suya su excelencia.

Lord Raymond esbozó una cálida sonrisa —les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo, se lo merecen —dijo el hombre mayor haciendo una reverencia y alejándose de ellos.

—¿Sucede algo ? —preguntó Terry al ver el rostro contrariado de su esposa.

—No —Todo está bien —respondió ella, pero el tono de su voz no convenció a Terry.

—¿De que hablaban?

—Me ha dicho que el era el noble Ingles con el que mi madre estuvo comprometida antes de fugarse con mi padre.

—Ah eso —respondió Terry.

—¿Tu lo sabias? —preguntó.

—Mi padre me lo comentó antes que nos marcháramos a Gretna Green

—¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

—Iba a decírtelo cuando llegáramos a la casa Hogar, pero entre una cosa y otra lo olvide por completo.

—Lord Niel me lo dijo el día que me atacó.

—y por que no me habías comentado? —preguntó él.

—Iba hacerlo la noche que fuiste a mi habitación, pero pero la charla tomó otro rumbo y me olvidé del asunto hasta hoy —le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

—Ya veo —dijo él mientras le sonreía de medio lado —No crees que hace mucho calor aquí de dentro, ¿que te parece si vamos al los jardines? Conozco un lugar bastante discreto en donde nadie podrá interrumpirnos.

Los ojos de ella brillaron.

—Me parece una excelente idea, pero ¿como le haremos para que nadie se de cuenta que nos hemos escabullido de nuestra propia fiesta? —preguntó

—Yo saldré primero y tu lo harás después y nos reuniremos en cerca de la fuente que se encuentra en medio del patio trasero cerca de la caballerizas

—De acuerdo —respondió ella.

Las intenciones de Terry de llevar a Candy a aquella parte del jardín y hacer con ella cosas deliciosas, se fueron a la basura, al advertir que habían otras dos parejas en el jardín, por lo que se dirigieron a otra area de este, ya que lo menos querían en ese momento eran testigos.

¡Diablos! —¿que pasaba con las jovencitas? Por donde quiera que iban se encontraba con una o dos parejas.

—Cuidado con las raíces

Candy trastabillo y Terry alcanzó a evitar que ella terminara en el suelo.

Sus cuerpo sintieron la cercanía del otro y la llama se encendió en ellos dando paso aun beso ardiente y arrollador.

Lady Candice arqueó la espalda y pegó su cuerpo mas al de él.

Terry bajó sus labios al cuello blanco de su esposa y poco a poco descendió hasta el nacimiento de sus senos.

Extrajo uno y comenzó a estimularlo primero con su dedo pulgar y luego con sus lengua.

Lady Candice jadeo en el momento en que la boca de él se abrió y tomo su seno expuesto.

Los ruidos provenientes de una area cercana hicieron que se apartaran rápidamente

¡Santo Dios! Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Lord Michael Braxton y Lady Nicole estaban haciendo exactamente lo que ellos se habían obligado a dejar de hacer.

Sin quedarles mas remedio, ambos decidieron alejarse de aquel lugar y regresar al salon de baile.

Mientras caminaban en medio de los arbustos, las risillas de Lady Karen llegaron a los oídos de Terry.

—¡Que demonios! —Dijo en un hilo de voz —mataría a Arthur si estaba propasándose con su hermana.

Sus hombros se relajaron al ver que ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en unas de las bancas del jardín.

Lady Karen reía al escuchar las travesuras infantiles que Arthur le comentaba había hecho junto a Terry.

—Recuérdame matarlo luego.

—Lady Candice cubrió sus labios para ocultar la carcajada que estuvo a punto de escaparse de su garganta.

—¿En donde se habían metido? —Stair y Archie les salieron al paso en cuanto ingresaron al salon de baile.

—Salimos a dar una pequeña caminata al jardín —respondió Candy.

—Con que una caminata ¡eh! —Archie sonrió al remover unas cuantas hojas secas del cabello de su prima —¿no les parece que es mejor que aguarden a que los invitados se marchen antes de empezar cualquier actividad?

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron furiosamente al darse cuenta que los habían pillado.

—¿Aquí estas? —Lady Annie salvó a su amiga del embarazoso momento —Candy es momento que lances el ramo, todas las chicas estamos esperando que lo hagas.

—¿Todas? —preguntó Candy recordando a Lady Nicole y a Lady Karen

—Si, todas, si excepción —respondió Lady Annie.

—Y tu ven con nosotros —Stair casi se llevo a Terry arrastras.

Candy lanzó el ramo el cual cayó directo a las manos de Lady Barbara Kelly quien esbozó una enorme sonrisa al ver que Albert sostenía en su mano el liguero que Terry había lanzado.

—Vaya al parecer habrá una boda muy pronto —dijo Terry abrazando a su esposa.

—Así parece —respondió Candy observando lo feliz que se veía su hermano.

—Albert me comento que Pony había hablado con el cuando estuvo en la casa Hogar.

—Crees que...

—No lo sé con precisión, pero ahora que lo veo tan feliz no me cabe la menor duda.

—Albert se merece formar su propia familia, desde que murieron nuestros padres él se ha hecho responsable de todos nosotros y se olvidó de si mismo.

—Al igual que tu lo mereces —dijo él besando sus labios —y yo me encargaré que todos tus días sean felices y que cada uno de ellos sea para ti _**Un Inesperado Encuentro **_lleno de sorpresas y cosas nuevas por aprender.

—¿Me enseñaras como complacerte de la misma manera que tu lo haces conmigo?

—Por supuesto que lo haré—respondió el moviendo las cejas traviesamente.

—Te Amo Terry y no me cansaré de agradecer a Dios que _**Un Inesperado Encuentro**_ cambió mi vida para siempre.

—Y yo te amo a ti con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón mi dulce y valiente esposa.

Unieron sus labios en un beso que fue inmortalizado en la memoria de todos los presentes que comenzaron a decir mientras aplaudían

—Larga vida a los novios.

Fin...

Nota.

—Agradezco infinitamente a todas las que me han acompañando hasta este punto, cada uno de sus comentarios han sido de gran valor para mi, ya que a través de ese detalle, me muestran su cariño, apoyo y aceptación en este amplio y maravilloso mundo de Candy, en donde obviamente Nuestro Bellos Terry es el protagonista ;).

Les prometo el Epílogo de esta historia el cual compartiré el día 14 de febrero como parte de un reto, pero, si me dan luz verde para compartirlo con ustedes antes de la fecha, lo haré con el mayor de los placeres ;).


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Un Inesperado Encuentro

By Rossy Castaneda

Epílogo

—Bien, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el Epílogo de esta bella historia, espero de corazón lo disfruten al máximo.

Feliz día de San Valentin ;)

Escocia, 5 años después...

—Es increíble cuan pronto han pasado los años —decía Candy observando por la ventana de su habitación como su sobrino Anthony de ahora 16 años jugaba con los gemelos Richard y Caroline Grantchester de 4 años.

—Tienes razón, me parece que fue ayer que nos casamos —respondió Terry abrazándola por detrás y depositando un beso en su blanco cuello —pero no me quejó —musitó pegado a su oido —con el pasar de los años tu belleza se ha aumentado en gran manera —sonrió —y no lo digo por tu barriguita —acarició su apenas abultado vientre de tres meses.

—Lo dices por que me ves con ojos de amor —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—No, amor —dijo él dirigiéndola frente a un enorme espejo dentro de su habitación —mírate —la animó —eres hermosa no solo por fuera sino también por dentro —le guiñó un ojo —que te parece si aprovechamos que Anthony está con los niños, para que tu y yo... —mostró el lecho.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior como siempre solía hacerlo cada vez que él le proponía algo así.

—Sabes que me prendes cuando haces eso ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

Ella pasó su lengua por sus labios —; claro que lo sabía y hacía aquello a propósito.

Terry se acercó a Candy como un depredador a su presa, su mirada estaba oscurecida al igual que la de ella.

Con manos ávidas, Terry comenzó a desvestir a su mujer, el camisón cayó al suelo, revelando el perfecto cuerpo de su mujer, Terry la devoró con la mirada y estaba a punto de hacerlo con sus labios y con sus manos, cuando unos toques a la puerta los hicieron volver al mundo real, en donde tenían dos incansables hijos de 4 años.

Con total rapidez, Candy se lanzó a la cama y se metió bajo la colcha mientras que Terry luego de colocarse el albornoz para ocultar su creciente erección, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió esta.

—Papá, papá ya es hora de ir a la casa Hogar —ambos niños cubrieron sus labios al ver que su madre aún dormía —lo sentimos —se disculparon bajando el rostro.

Terry se agachó para quedar a la altura de ellos y de manera cariñosa les habló.

—Vayan con Dorothy y ayúdenle a preparar todo, despertaré a vuestra madre y nos reuniremos con vosotros en media hora.

Los chicos en el hogar salieron a recibirlos con la misma alegría que solían siempre.

—Milady, milord —Daisy los saludó con una amplia sonrisa — Lord Anthony —musitó con timidez —es siempre un honor recibirles en este humilde hogar.

—Es muy amable de tu parte Daisy —Candy la abrazó —¿como van tus clases de enfermería?

—Muy bien milady, en unos días presentaré mi examen final —sonrió.

—¿Sigues ayudando al doctor Marti? —le preguntó Terry.

—Si, lo hago tres veces por semana —respondió

Luego de pasar un día agradable con los niños y las encargadas de aquella casa Hogar, Candy, Terry, sus pequeños gemelos y Anthony que no dejó de coquetear con Daisy, regresaron a casa con la promesa que Daisy los visitaría el día siguiente.

—¿Terry, crees que la fiesta de San Valentin que hemos organizado tendrá los resultados que esperamos? —Preguntó Candy a su esposo mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

—Si te refieres a Lady Annabella y al cabezota de Archie —dijo él —creo que si.

—Me gustaría ser optimista como lo eres tu —suspiró —pero conociendo a Annie y con lo enfadada que está, creo que terminará huyendo de la fiesta en cuanto sepa que Archie está entre los invitados.

—No nos adelantemos y esperemos hasta mañana, seguro terminan aclarando todo.

—Eso espero —respondió Candy —Porque la verdad se me han acabado las ideas —. ¡Por Dios! —ambos son un par de cabezotas, no comprendo como llegaron a esto después de años de noviazgo.

—Alguien me dijo una vez que el ser tozudas es una característica particular de las jóvenes Escocesas y al parecer Lady Annie no es la excepción —Terry sonrió al recordar las palabras dichas por su padre.

Candy se unió a su risa, aquello era cierto, a pesar de ser dulce, Lady Annie podía ser la joven mas tozuda de toda Escocia, así que su primo no la tendría tan fácil, ya habían pasado dos años desde que la fotografía de Archie adornó la sección de cotilleos, en donde su primo consolaba a Lady Sandra Niven luego que la joven fuera atracada, pero las mal intencionadas lenguas dijeron otra cosa, provocando que Lady Annie diera por terminada la relación entre ambos, sin dar lugar a Archie de explicar lo sucedido por más que él lo intentó, cosa que terminó por exasperar al elegante joven quien permanecía soltero hasta la fecha.

Las puertas de la Villa Grantchester se abrieron dando así, el comienzo de la primera fiesta de San Valentin que el matrimonio organizaba con el único propósito y en su último intento por conseguir una reconciliación entre sus amigos Lady Annabelle y Lord Archibald.

Archie se encontraba escondido detrás de una de las columnas del salon de baile, observando todo a su alrededor.

Sus ojos color avellana se abrieron como platos al ver a su dulce Annie dirigiendose al centro del salon de baile del brazo de un rubio desabrido, según su pensamiento.

Desde la posición donde estaban, tres pares de ojos observaban todos sus movimientos.

Terry sonrió al recordarse a si mismo en aquella posición 5 años antes, solo que en circunstancias diferentes, él se escondía para no ser visto por Lady Susana y huir de aquella condenada fiesta tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad, sin imaginar lo que la vida le tenía deparado esa noche; Archie en cambio estaba escondido para espiar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Lady Annabella Britter.

—Por que mejor no vas y le pides una pieza de baile —Terry palmeó su hombro.

—Bromeas —respondió Archie adoptando una pose arrogante.

—Oh vamos hermano, deja ese tonto orgullo de lado y habla con ella —dijo Stair.

—No voy a rogarle más —respondió el elegante joven —lo hice en el pasado y ella no me escuchó —echó un vistazo a la pista de baile —Además es evidente que ella ya me olvidó —dijo señalando el lugar donde Lady Annie bailaba —¡bah! —bufo —cambiarme a mi por eso.

Michael palmeó su hombro —"eso" como tu lo llamas tiene un nombre.

—Me importa un pimiento —respondió Archie —para mi es "eso" —dijo señalando al chico.

—Mike, creo que es mejor que le digas a Archie quien es la persona que baila Lady Annabella.

Michael suspiró.

—"Eso", como tu le llamas, es mi hermano menor Peter Braxton

—¡Tu hermano menor! —¿quieres decir que mi dulce Annie no me ha cambiado por nadie?.

Michael se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos no es de mi conocimiento, pero si no haces nada hoy seguro eso será historia —Michael dirigió su mirada hasta donde tres jóvenes Escoceses observaban detenidamente a Lady Annie.

—Oh no —Archie irguió su postura —Annie es mía y de nadie mas —dijo preparándose para emprender la marcha.

—Así se habla hermano —Stair palmeó su hombre mientras Terry le guiñaba un ojo cómplice a Candy.

En el salon de baile Lady Annie caminaba distraídamente en dirección a la mesa de bebidas cuando de pronto chocó con alguien.

—Lo sien... —las palabras se quedaron en el aire, frente a ella se encontraba Lady Sandra bailando de lo mas feliz junto a Lord Charlie.

—Milady que grato verla después de tanto tiempo —Lady Sandra la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Dos años para ser exacta —respondió Annie con aspereza —y veo que viene muy bien acompañada —dijo mirando con recelo a su acompañante.

Lady Sandra sonrió..

—El es Lord Charles Stratford, mi prometido, Charlie ella es Lady Annabella Britter.

—Su pro...me..tido —Lady Annie arrastró las palabras.

—Es un placer conocerle personalmente milady, no sabe lo agradecido que le estoy a mi amigo Archie que haya ayudado a mi prometida la noche que la atracaron.

—¿Su amigo Archie? ¡Ay no! Lady Annie se sintió mareada de pronto. Aquello era una pesadilla, ¡por Dios! Habían pasado dos tortuosos años desde aquella noche en la que ella se negó a escuchar a Archie y creyó los cotilleos mal intencionados de las viejas chismosas de Londres.

—¿Se siente bien milady? —preguntó Charlie con preocupación al ver su palidez.

—Yo me haré cargo Charlie —dijo una voz a espalda de ella mientras la sostenía por la cintura.

—Archie —musitó la joven pelinegra con los ojos cristalizados —yoo...

—¡Shhh! No digas nada —la silenció él con ternura —acompáñame al jardín.

Sin decir una sola palabra Lady Annie se dejó guiar...

Al ver como su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos y las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus dulces ojos azules, Archie se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Perdóname por no escucharte —musitó ella entre sollozos.

—No, perdóname tu a mí por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo —respondió él mientras acariciaba su sedosa cabellera negra —debí insistir hasta conseguir que me escucharas.

Lady Annie se pegó mas a su pecho.

—Archie ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste la última noche que nos vimos? —preguntó la joven alzando el rostro para mirar el de él.

—Dije muchas cosas... ¿A cuál te refieres exactamente? —respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Ella tenía miedo de decirlo y escuchar un "No" como respuesta, pero la dulce mirada de él la animó.

—¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó al fin.

—Sí —respondió él sonriente, y le sujetó la cara para que no dejara de mirarle—. Pero ¿tú quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí —respondió ella en un hilo de voz —es lo que mas deseo en esta vida —Te amo Archie, eres y serás el gran amor de mi vida..

—Annie, mi dulce Annie, yo también te amo y no tienes idea lo mal que la pase estos dos años alejado de ti y mas aún viendo como los demás eran felices con las mujeres que habían escogido y sus pequeñas familias con las que fueron bendecidos, mientras que yo me sumía en la soledad y la desesperanza —Archie se acercó a ella y besó sus labios tiernamente.

Desde uno de los balcones, Candy y Terry eran testigos de aquella reconciliación.

—Lo logramos —dijo la joven rubia un un suspiro.

Terry la abrazó por la espalda y rió entre dientes.

—Creo que cupido hizo de las suyas esta noche.

—¿Por que lo dices? —preguntó ella.

—Mira en aquella dirección.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿No te parece que son muy jóvenes?

—Si el amor es verdadero crecerá con el pasar de los años —respondió él besando su blanco cuello —Para su edad, Anthony es un joven muy responsable y sabe bien lo que quiere y Daisy a pesar de haber crecido en una humilde casa Hogar, es una joven muy bien educada y sabe comportarse a la altura.

A la mañana siguiente...

Un rayo de sol que se filtró por la ranura de la cortina, hizo que Candy se removiera en la cama; Sin abrir sus ojos, extendió una de sus manos y tanteó a un costado, Terry no se encontraba a su lado, seguramente había ido a cabalgar con Archie quien se hospedó en la Villa Grantchester la noche anterior.

Luego de unos segundos, se desperezó, salió de la cama, arrastrando sus pasos, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse y bajar a tomar el desayuno.

Al salir, un ruido proveniente de la habitación continua, hizo que se dirigiera a ella, vistiendo únicamente su bata de baño.

—Terry ¿que haces aquí?

—Buenos días, amor, no quería despertarte —besó sus labios

—Creí que irías a cabalgar con Archie

—Ese era el plan —Terry no sabia si fruncir el ceño o echarse a reír.

—¿Que pasa, hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó ella alarmada.

—Me he encontrado con Archie en el pasillo.

—Y ¿Y qué tiene eso de raro? —preguntó Candy ladeando el rostro.

—No estaba saliendo de su habitación —Terry apretó los labios.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Candy abriendo sus ojos —. ¿Y de qué habitación salía? —preguntó Candy impaciente sintiendo el deseo de retorcer el cuello de Terry para que le dijera de una vez lo que fuera que le ocultaba hasta ahora.

—Te aseguro que no salía de la habitación de Anthony —rió de medio lado.

Si no estaba en su habitación y no salía de la de Anthony, Candy dudaba mucho que saliera de la habitación de los niños...entonces solo quedaba una posibilidad

—¿Ha pasado la noche en la habitación de Annie? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Eso parece —Terry rió entre dientes.

—Tal vez anoche quedaron cosas inconclusas y las estaban aclarandolas esta mañana.

Terry rió de buena gana

—Si seguro, y las han aclarado tan bien, que ambos salieron rumbo a Gretna Green.

—¡Oh Por Dios! —Candy cubrió sus labios conteniendo su alegría —Vaya que salimos mas efectivos que cupido —dijo entre risas.

—Así parece —respondió él uniéndose a sus risas.

—Tengo que vestirme ahora mismo y preparar todo para cuando regresen recibirlos como se merecen.

Terry la sujetó por la cintura.

—Creo que eso puede esperar mi querida esposa —Terry besó su cuello —que te parece si aprovechamos que los chicos están tomando el desayuno con Anthony y mis padres, mientras tu y yo concluimos lo que dejamos a medias ayer —le guiñó un ojos.

—Sus deseos son ordenes milord —Candy le guiñó un ojo con picardía mientras contoneaba sus caderas en una clara provocación.

Los labios de Terry devoraron los suyos y la llama de la pasión se encendió en aquella habitación.

Candy arqueó su espalda y al hacerlo, sus sexos rozaron encendiendo la hoguera de tal manera que sus ropas comenzaron a estorbar.

Candy devoró con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo, sus manos adquirieron vida propia y con la llema de sus dedos de manera suave y tortuosa para gusto de Terry, comenzó a tocar de arriba hacia abajo toda la longitud de la masculinidad muy bien dotada de él.

Terry cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que las suaves caricias de su esposa despertaban en él después de años de casados.

—Eres sin duda una excelente alumna —musitó entre jadeos en el momentos en que ella comenzó a pasar su lengua desde el ombligo hasta su torso desnudo y se detuvo para mirarlo de aquella manera endiabladamente sensual que hacía que él perdiera el poco auto control que tenía. En un rápido movimiento, él tomando el control de todo comenzó a torturarla de la misma manera como ella lo hizo antes.

Su cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, devastándolos minutos mas tarde.

—Te amo Candy —musitó él mientras se derramaba dentro ella.

—Yo te amo a ti Terry, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y mi alma —respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

Ambos suspiraron y permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo más.

Seis meses mas tarde, Lady Candice trajo al mundo a un pequeño varón a quien llamaron Terruce Graham Grantchester II, completando así, su pequeña familia a quienes amarían, cuidarían y guiarían para que cumplieran con su destino de la misma manera como ellos lo habían hecho luego de "Un Inesperado Encuentro"

Fin.

Mil gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y por la paciencia que me tienen ;)


End file.
